Mi dios griego
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: Decepcionada por una traición y ebria Bella llega a una playa desierta, no tan desierta. Un misterioso y bello dios griego paseaba por alli. ¿Sueño, alucinación realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinacion si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

ILUSIÓN ROTA, PERO APARECIÓ UN DIOS

BELLA POV

¿Me vería tan nerviosa como mi reflejo? Hoy quizá sería un día que quedaría marcado para siempre en mi calendario personal. El fin de semana antes de entrar al último año de instituto, la fiesta de fin del verano. Casi todas mis amigas ya lo habían hecho y aunque yo había insinuado que no era una niña inocente la verdad seguía tan pura como cuando nací. Quizá no tan pura después de todo, digamos que un poquito manoseada. No era que no quisiera, pero Jake era tan ardiente en todo que temí que no podría detenerse. Pero hoy no lo detendría para nada. Se lo había dicho ya, que hoy sería una noche memorable para nosotros.

-Bella, las chicas están aquí-mamá gritó desde la sala, me sorprendí de que llegara tan puntual, ya que generalmente soy yo la que se pasa horas esperándolas. Pero cómo jefas de las porristas y las chicas mas populares de la escuela debíamos llegar antes y es que seríamos algo así como las anfitrionas. La casa de Jake era como mi casa después de todo. Salí a mirar por mi balcón, el mar era precioso a esa hora, el sol a punto de ocultarse, el cielo rojo. Los atardeceres en Huntintong Beach eran de lo mejor. Y la vista desde mi casa era lo máximo. No vivíamos a orillas del mar pero teníamos la mejor vista de todas.

-¿Quiénes son los mejores?

-¡Preparatoria Edison!- grité feliz.

-Y nosotras somos…

-Alice

-Bella

-Rose- era siempre nuestro saludo, entre nosotras y en la escuela. Éramos inseparables prácticamente desde que nacimos. Rosalie Hale una rubia alta y de escultural figura, Alice Brandon de cabellos oscuros, pequeña pero la mas flexible de todas, era la que hacía las acrobacias más difíciles y yo Bella Swan, la más carismática o eso había oído.

-¿Lista para dar el gran paso?- Alice me inspeccionó para aprobar mi atuendo.

-Creo que si.

-¿Como que crees?-Rose me miró molesta.

-Claro que estoy lista pero igual me siento nerviosa.

-Bueno, es algo difícil a mi me dolió y no lo disfruté mucho.

-Pues al igual que Bella yo sigo siendo una santa- Alice se hacía la importante.

-Ah si, una santa que no hace milagros yo no me creo eso de que sólo estudias con mi hermano amiguita- Rose la retó, Alice salía con Jasper el gemelo de Rose desde hacía dos años y aunque no eran muy apasionados a veces se perdían un fin de semana.

-Solo protejo nuestra amistad baby o ¿acaso quieres que te de detalles de tu hermanito?

-No por favor- gritó la rubia.

-Lo ves, si no quieres que te de detalles de la anatomía de tu guapisimo hermano mejor cree que yo soy santa Alice patrona de los saltos triples y las volteretas.

-Mejor demonos prisa, tenemos que llevar algunas bolsas de papas fritas- las apuré sino aca correría sangre.

Llegamos con tiempo yo tenía llave así que simplemente entramos. Algunas personas terminaban la decoración pero no vi a Jake por ningún lado.

-Alice ven a ayudarnos- le grité.

-Estoy fuera, miraré una película no tengo deseos de fiestas.

-Que pesada, sólo porque mi hermano está de viaje no es motivo para que se porte como una ermitaña y no nos ayude con la fiesta, con razón no se puso sus mejores trapos. Bueno Bella terminaremos de arreglar todo y esperaremos a que lleguen los chicos, Alice estará viendo tele y pues yo buscando a alguien especial. Ojalá no venga el animal de Félix.

-Pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos, hacían bonita pareja.

-Es un enfermo sexual, no te dije que no disfruté mucho mi primera vez, fue porque él sólo piensa en satisfacerse a sí mismo, no quiero volver con él. Bueno tampoco me ha buscado mucho en el verano.

-Que pena Rose, la verdad me gustaría que conocieras a alguien especial.

-Es difícil con esta cara y este cuerpo. No me quejo, sólo que la mayoría se acerca por mi apariencia.

-Pues a mi nadie se me acerca para ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Creo que con un novio como el tuyo nadie se atrevería, mide casi 1.90 parece un luchador y además es el capitan del equipo. Creo que nadie se te acerca porque no cree que pueda superar al gran Jacob. Aunque Mike te invitó un par de veces el año pasado.

-Mike no cuenta, yo hablaba de un hombre, uno guapisimo y de pelo en pecho.

-¿Quien habla de mi?- Jake llegó muy feliz y con esa sonrisa tan sexy que tiene.

-¿De ti? Estabamos hablando de Gerard Butler-le sonrió Rose.

-Sólo quieren disminuir mi autoestima pero no lo lograrán. Bella estás muy linda te tengo una sorpresa para hoy, hay luna llena y pues me gustaría que fueramos a la terraza, del ultimo piso. La separé sólo para nosotros-

-No coman pan delante del pobre, mejor me voy- Rose tomó su bebida y se marchó.

-No debiste molestarte Jake ya sabes que las sorpresas me asustan.

-Nada te asustará hoy. Estaremos un rato en la fiesta y luego quiero que vengas conmigo ¿si?- quien podría resistirse a esa mirada y a esa sonrisa. Destilaba fuego por dónde se lo viera.

-Claro Jake. Mira el equipo ya está aquí- mas de 10 chicos entraron, Jake fue a saludarlos, yo me quedé allí tomando una soda, una parte de mi quería dar ese paso con él. Pero otra más profunda me decía que aún no llegaba el momento, era como una corazonada, como si muy en el fondo supiera que Jake no había llegado a lo profundode mi corazón. Era genial, sexy, alegre y muy atractivo. Y tenía siempre ese bronceado perfecto, sus vellos eran dorados y su cabello negro azabache lo hacía irresistible. A casi todo el colegio se le caía la baba por él y estoy segura que más de una quisiera estar en mi lugar. Sobre todo las Denali, esas zorras del equipo de voleyball eran las que más lo deseaban. Decidí olvidarme de todo y no pensarlo tanto ya había tomado una decisión y seguiría adelante. Hoy sería mi gran noche.

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía conversando con Rosalie, Alice se había ido hacía poco, ella sola se había comido tres bolsas de nueces y dos litros de soda y se dolía la tripa. Vi que Jake estaba muy entretenido conversando con el equipo, disponiendo todo para cuando comenzaran los entrenamientos. Pero extrañamente hoy tomaba mas que de costumbre, tal vez porque estaba nervioso, no lo había dicho pero adivinaba que sería su primera vez tambien. Estaba emocionada.

-Acompañame a la terraza Bella. A esta de aquí no a la de arriba-Rose sonrió mucho.

-ah si claro.

-Sé que estás nerviosa y es lógico y como eres prácticamente mi hermana quería decirte algunas cosas. No te preocupes por cuidarte, no permitas que él use preservativo, no la primera vez sino será mas doloroso.

-Pero si…

-No hay problema mañana paso por tu casa y te llevo una pastilla del día siguiente. Luego tendremos que ir a un ginecólogo para que programes un método más seguro. Otro consejo, relájate, no te haría mal si bebieras un par de copas. Creo que Jake también lo está haciendo. Sólo déjate llevar Bella te deseo lo mejor, que tu experiencia sea mejor que la mía. Ánimo amiga. Creo que es hora de irme, en una hora más todos los chicos estarán ebrios y no quiero que me salten encima. Suerte- Me dio un abrazo y la acompañé a su auto. Yo no había traído el mío pero confiaba que amanecería aquí. Mi madre estaba al tanto y hasta me dio también un par de consejos y claro se lo ocultaría a papá. Cuando el auto de mi amiga se perdió en la oscuridad entre de nuevo a la fiesta, la hora había llegado.

Busqué a Jake con la mirada, sus amigos estaban allí pero él había desaparecido, sonreí pensando que quizá habria subido a terminar de arreglar algo, esperé en la terraza del segundo piso. La música estaba empezando a cambiar y a ponerse frenética, nunca me había quedado hasta este punto antes en una fiesta. Había luna llena, faltaba poco para que estuviera directamente sobre nosotros. La playa de noche era tan romántica muchas veces había fantaseado que mi primera vez podría ser allí pero sería dónde Jake me llevara. A lo lejos ví a alguien que caminaba por la orilla, era una figura masculina, seguro un hombre que recordaba a su amada. Creo que debería hacerle caso a Alice y estudiar Literatura, podía imaginarme una historia en cada persona.

Sentí una mano en mi cintura y aunque no estaba tan caliente a como estaba acostumbrada me gire para besarlo. Me helé en el acto.

-¿Hola Bella porqué tan sola?- era Demetri Volturi, hermano de Felix, el ex novio de Rose.

-No estoy sola, no me toques.

-Pero si Jake no está aquí. Es más creo que lo ví hace rato liandose en la cocina con Tanya.

-Eso no es cierto. Quítate- salí de allí muy molesta y fui directamente donde los jugadores del equipo.

-Quil ¿dónde está Jake?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Pensé que estaba contigo, hace rato se despidio. Debe estar en el baño, creo que se paso de copas.

Lo dejé allí son la palabra en la boca y me fui a la habitación de Jake. No estaba. Quizás arriba, me dijo que había preparado la ultima azotea para nosotros. A lo mejor le encargó a uno de sus amigos que me avisara y como ya casi todos están ebrios. Si, eso debe ser. Seguro que me está esperando y se quedó dormido. Sonreí y busqué la escalera que daba al piso superior. Llegue a un punto sin salida, no había escalera. Busque por todos lados hasta que vi una trampilla, la escalera estaba guardada, necesitaría algo para poder jalarla y subirme.

Me costó trabajo y me manche el vestido pero pude bajar la escalera. Subí lentamente, todo era precioso, Jake había puesto muchas velas, casi todo estaba en penumbra, habían flores y se todo olia muy bien. El viento movía las cortinas, parecía que habían muchas, fui avanzando paso a paso. Si que era una sorpresa, las cortinas blancas casi trasnparentes, rosas rojas por todos lado y una música suave. Jake era un… maldito y asqueroso bastardo. En medio de toda esa decoración perfecta se hallaba un diván rojo y dorado y sobre él totalmente desnudos estaban Jacob y Tanya. Retrocedí con cuidado, no quería despertarlos, sería peor verlo a la cara. No soportaría que me dijera que la había preferido a ella. Mi pierna chocó con una mesita donde habían varias frutas, fresas, uvas y albaricoques y una botella de champán a medio abrir. Me agaché, tomé la botella y en su ligar coloqué la pulsera que él me había dado el mes anterior, la cadena con el dije de medio corazón que me dio en nuestro primer mes de novios. Y también el sujetador de cabello que me dio para navidad, quedé con los cabellos sueltos y el coraón rasgado. Terminé de abrir la botella y mientras abandonaba ese lugar fui bebiendome poco a poco todo su contenido. Nunca un licor me había sabido tan amargo, era champán con lágrimas. Llegué a la escalera y todo me daba vueltas, no sabía si por el dolor o el licor. Deje la botella allí mismo y baje, volví a dejar la escalera subida como la había encontrado. Busque la salida de servicio par poder salir de allí.

-¿Bella ya te vas?- alguien me detuvo en el camino, no estaba segura si fue Quil o Embry, yo sólo seguí caminando.

-Bella…- llamó nuevamente y empecé a correr. Nadie me siguió, no sabía a dónde ir. Mi casa no estaba muy lejos, a unos 4 kilómetros, no me tomaría más de media hora llegar corriendo. Pero al salir el aroma del mar me envolvió quise correr por la orilla pero no quería encontrarme con nadie, además si iban a buscarme sería el primer lugar hacia donde se dirigirían.

Preferí ir hacia el lado contrario, hacia el arrecife, un lugar donde no me buscarían, donde nadie me encontraría. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, corrí queriéndome alejar de todo, trepé, subí y bajé por muchas rocas, la luz de la luna me alumbraba.

De pronto llegué a otra playa, nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad, era una playa tranquila y las arenas blancas, parecia que todo era plateado o tal vez era que estaba borracha. De pronto tropecé con algo y caí. Traté de levantarme pero algo se movio en el suelo y me tomó de una mano.

Ví entonces levantarse a un dios. Era como una de esas leyendas griegas, un dios estaba allí frente a mi. Me miraba tan intensamente que sentí que traspasaba mi alma. Di un paso hacia él y retrocedió aunque no me soltaba aún. Seguía mirándome con sus facciones perfectas, no había emociones en su mirada, ni reproche. ¿Quién era? Busqué en mi mente y en todas aparecían estatuas griegas con poca ropa pero con el mismo rostro del dios que tenía frente a mi. Recordé entonces una leyenda que leí en secundaria. La leyenda de Ariadna. No la que todos conocen del minotauro y cómo ella ayuda a su amado a ser un héroe. No. Sino que venía después, la que pocos saben. Cuando Ariadna fue cruelmente abandonada por su amado en una playa. Cuando el desgraciado se arrepintió y la dejó. Y Ariarna destrozada lloraba corriendo a la orilla del mar, viendo a lo lejos que su amado partía en su barco sin ella. Pero no tuvo que lamentarse mucho por la partida del malvado hombre ya que pronto un dios que pasaba por alli la vio. Y el dios quedó fascinado por la belleza de Ariadna y le ofreció su corazón, se casó con ella y la llevó al Olimpo.

-¿Quién eres?- oí la suave y deliciosa voz de aquel dios que seguía mirándome. ¿Me creería si le decía que me llamaba Ariadna?

-¿Estás bien?- oh el dios se preocupaba por mi.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- si llevame al Olimpo contigo….

-Soy Edward ¿estás perdida?- el dios Edward, bueno es mejor ese nombre el otro dios se llamaba Baco y era el dios del vino, aunque yo estaba borracha así que viva el licor.

-¿Puedes hablar?- hablar, cantar, correr, volar si quieres. Rayos porqué no podía hablar delante de este ser sobrenatural. Me acerqué lentamente a él. Olía divino, bueno era un dios. Toqué su mejilla, estaba fría como un trozo de mármol. Toqué sus brazos, sus músculos eran duros y bien formados. Lentamente me recosté en su pecho, me concentré en escuchar. Las olas, su respiración, el latido de su corazón. Lo abracé, si esta era una alucinación era la mejor que había tenido en mi corta vida. Volvía a mirarlo, seguía tan perfecto aunque su mirada había cambiado. Se veía mas humano, como si quisiera decirme algo. Lentamente me acerqué a él, quería un beso de este ser inmortal. Solo un beso. Pero el dios retrocedió. Quise llorar, no era posible, rechazada otra vez.

-¿También tu me vas a rechazar?- una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, el dios parecía perturbado, con uno de sus dedos limpio esa lágrima y me acercó a él. Me beso como nunca antes había sentido. No era que tuviera mucha experiencia al respecto pero besar un dios era otra cosa. Sentí que flotaba en el aire, intenté tentar a la suerte y profundizar el beso, el dios no opuso resistencia. Poco a poco fui dejándome llevar por ese beso, lentamente fuimos acercándonos más, sentí que todo daba vueltas, no sé en que momento pasó pero de pronto sentí al dios sobre mi, mi espalda en la arena y la luna exactamente sobre nosotros, era mágico todo, ni en mis sueños mas raros había imaginado algo así.

-Edward- su nombre se escapó de mis labios, era un nombre mágico, me sentía segura a su lado, sentí que el tiempo no pasaba que el momento era perfecto. Lentamente fui desabrochando los botones de su camisa el dios no me detenía ya. Toqué su piel, estaba caliente, me abracé a su espalda y me dejé ir en ese maravilloso paraíso donde me encontraba, no sabía si estaba soñando o alucinando yo sólo quería quedarme con el dios para siempre.

------------

Hola, aquí trayendoles la más reciente alucinación que tuve. Vaya que el pisco sour me trajo raras visiones, media botella y pude ver a Edward ? ¿y si me tomara una entera?

Si le gusta ya saben, háganmelo saber leeré cada comentario suyo, es el primer capítulo y he pensado que sea un minific pero eso depende de ustedes ¿que dicen? Sigo????

Ya saben donde votar....jeje


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinacion si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**CONFUSIONES**

EDWARD POV

-Pero que sol tan radiante ya acostumbre.

-Es molesto, nos irritará la piel. Ahora solo podré salir a pasear de noche- me quejé.

-Tú te quejas de todo, ya te dije cual es tu problema hermanito, necesitas desfogue-

-Porqué no te fijas Emmet, tu maleta ya se fue. Si no estuvieras mirando la espalda de esa chica ya nos habríamos ido de este aeropuerto.

-Debes expresarte bien Edward, no es su espalda lo que estaba mirando. Esa parte se llama trasero.

Lo dejé allí en la banda esperando su condenada maleta. Acabábamos de llegar a Los Ángeles, un lugar caluroso, con gente muy ruidosa y de poca vestimenta. No soy puritano, ni tampoco frustrado como dice Emmet, mi hermano, pero no me gustan los cambios. Y venir a vivir aquí era un gran cambio. Vivimos tantos años en Chicago que ya estaba habituado a ese ritmo aunque no totalmente acostumbrado, por lo menos ya nadie me molestaba. Había tenido que soportar muchos años de humillaciones hasta que finalmente aprendí a defenderme.

-Eddie mira que pollitas, hermano esto sí que es el paraíso. ¿Crees que alguien me reconozca aquí?

-No creo, con ese polo de los Toros, tu nombre y tu número no creo que te reconozcan.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico? No me deprimas, tengo que ser optimista, estoy fuera de mi territorio y me asusta un poco el comenzar de nuevo. Ahora tendré que ganarme a pulso una reputación otra vez. Ya tengo mi táctica, me presentaré a primera hora del lunes con el entrenador, tengo mi hoja de vida, mis recomendaciones de los Toros y mis fotos con todas las estrellas. ¿Crees que con eso baste para entrar al equipo?

-Sabes que si te bastará para entrar, que entrenador se resistiría a llamarte.

-No me refiero a ser un integrante más. He sido capitán de equipo toda mi vida, es lo que sé hacer. Claro en los Toros sólo era un suplente pero esas son ligas mayores y no tenía edad para ser titular. Me ofenderían si no me dan la capitanía en esta preparatoria.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor la escuela fue hecha para estudiar, aprender y esas cosas?

-No me vengas con eso. Con pasar los exámenes es suficiente. Wow mira esa pelirroja, ¿esos pechos serán naturales?

Era un hecho que con mi "hermanito" no se podía mantener una conversación que no tuviera baloncesto y chicas. Y claro ahora otro de sus sueños: surfear.

Yo me conformaba con encontrar un buen gimnasio y una gran biblioteca. Había decidido abandonar mi deporte favorito, aquí no lo necesitaría, empezaría de nuevo y nadie me conocía. No tenía porque meterme en problemas. El tiempo de ser el marginado había pasado. Mi vida era diferente.

Tomamos un taxi hacia nuestra nueva casa. Carlisle y Esme ya nos esperaban. Ellos ya estaban instalados en la nueva casa y mi padre pronto comenzaría en el hospital. Les debía tanto. Eran mis padres, no biológicos pero me habían acogido, dado su apellido y una vida. Cuando niño fui muy infeliz. Mi padre vivía casi todo el tiempo en la cárcel y mi madre tenia que hacer de todo para poder comer y tener un lugar donde dormir. Fue la peor etapa, los demás niños se reían de mí por mi ropa, mis cuadernos o mi almuerzo. Después que quedé sólo y los padres de mi mejor amigo Emmet me adoptaron, desde esa época aprendía defenderme e hice de eso un estilo de vida. Ahora ya no necesitaba de ello.

-Mira que caserón. Oye esta es más grande que la anterior. ¿Crees que nos dejen tener un piso a cada uno? Ya sabes por si traigo a alguna amiga, siempre te quejas del ruido.

-Eres incorregible, aun no conoces a nadie.

-Corrección tengo más de 20 amiguitas que viven en algún lugar de la ciudad, sólo tengo que encontrarlas, me enviaron hasta sus direcciones.

-Edward, Emmet, bienvenidos- Esme salió a recibirnos con los brazos abiertos.

-Chicos ¿Qué opinan? No es imponente- Carlisle nos señalaba nuestra nueva casa.

-Es perfecta- dije y ambos sonrieron.

-Está bonita, ¿pero ya han investigado si tenemos vecinas?

Si, la nueva casa era muy bonita pero la vista era mucho mejor. Casi se ponía el sol. Quería salir a recorrer las playas cuanto antes y hoy habría luna llena.

-Chicos hay pastel en el horno, la guía telefónica está en el recibidor pidan pizzas si quieren- Esme apareció con un vestido que le quedaba genial, parecía tan joven.

-Estás guapísima mamá- la halagué

-Que galante, gracias hijo.

-Sra. Cullen ese vestido es muy escotado- a Emmet no le gustó ver así a su madre.

-Aquí no hace tanto frío hijo, puedo usar algo más ligero- se defendió ella.

-¿Papá has visto que trae puesto mamá?- gritó Emmet. Siempre tan infantil.

-Claro, si yo mismo se lo puse- sonrió nuestro padre. –Regresaremos tarde, no nos esperen, tenemos una reunión con el cuerpo médico del hospital-

Genial no tenía hora para regresar si me perdía podría dormir a la luz de la luna. Subí a buscar una manta y algunos bocaditos. Sería una noche preciosa.

-Eddie voy a salir, no me esperes despierto.

-¿A dónde si no conoces a nadie?

-¿No es divertido? Miles de rostros nuevos, cientos de chicas que aún no me conocen, quizás alguna se saque la lotería hoy. Te invitaría pero siempre me dices que no.

-Tú siempre terminas tus salidas en un hotel, no me interesa liarme con una desconocida.

-Claro tu esperas que llegue tu príncipe azul a rescatarte- usaba otra vez esa vocecilla molesta de gay.

-No espero a nadie y también voy a salir.

-La biblioteca no abre los sábados por la noche y los gimnasios tampoco, y las academias de lu…

-No volveré a asistir a peleas. Se acabó eso.

-Que pena, era lo único divertido que hacías hermanito. Nos vemos.

Salí a caminar, llevé sólo una mochila ligera. La playa era hermosa, llegue pronto a unos peñascos, no quería detenerme así que continué, no era muy difícil de atravesar, en la siguiente playa había más gente, las casas estaban casi juntas y se oía el sonido de música en varias de ellas. Vi muchos chicos bailando en las terrazas y bebiendo. Caminé hasta llegar a una zona de discotecas, así que regresé, volví a atravesar los peñascos, la luna casi estaba directamente sobre mí. Tendí la manta y me dispuse a quedarme en ese lugar, la luz de luna le daba un matiz casi mágico.

Estaba casi dormido cuando escuché ruidos. Estaba cerca de casa pero aún así no conocía a nadie y no sabía como era la zona. Traté de mantenerme quieto pero listo para defenderme si era necesario. Al parecer era una sola persona y parecía estar ebria por cómo caminaba. Cuando llegó a la arena pude verla, era una chica, venía llorando, no me moví para que no me viera. Cuando estaba cerca vi su rostro, era muy hermosa y parecía muy triste, su cabello volaba al viento, era oscuro pero cuando los rayos de luna la iluminaron parecía brillar. Todo en ella parecía brillar, me quedé absorto viéndola y no me di cuenta en que momento cambio de dirección y se tropezó conmigo. Me moví con rapidez y la tome de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, me miraba asustada o eso pensé, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza normalmente puedo leer a la gente por sus gestos, Emmet dice que es porque siempre estoy a la defensiva.

No me decía nada, no parecía estar loca, ni perdida. Le pregunté algunas cosas pero no respondía. ¿Sería autista o muda? Era tan linda que eso no importaba. ¿Pero yo había pensado eso? Nunca antes había dejado que una chica se me acerque tanto, desde que era niño sólo recibí burlas de ellas y claro cuando crecí y los Cullen me adoptaron y fui un "buen partido" muchas cambiaron de opinión.

Le dije mi nombre y no reaccionaba pero de pronto empezó a acercarse más, toco mi mejilla, haciendo que me estremeciera, quise dejarla allí pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba como hechizado. Puso su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó empecé a sentir algo extraño como una sensación de paz... ¿felicidad? Volvió a mirarme. Se acercaba más, sentí su respiración y su aliento. Tenía un leve olor a alcohol pero no era cerveza, era algo más sutil, más delicado. Vi lo que se proponía, quería besarme, di un paso hacia atrás algo confuso, yo había puesto barreras muy altas y no sería una chica ebria la que las derribara.

-¿También tu me vas a rechazar?- su voz fue melodía en mis oídos. ¿Rechazar? ¿Sabrá ella lo que es el rechazo? ¿Quién podría rechazarla? Yo sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado. No iba ser yo el que la rechace, no a tan bella criatura.

Con cuidado me acerque, limpié una lágrima de su mejilla y la besé, con cuidado, con ternura, como se merecía que la traten. Sabía a champaña, me sentía en un día festivo, el mar, la luna, ella. El beso fue haciéndose más intenso y ella se dejó llevar, parecía como si se soltara en mis brazos. Simplemente se dejó caer y procuré acomodarla en la arena, me posé sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla, me estaba dejando arrastrar por esto, era como si se nublara todo, la conexión con mi cerebro había desaparecido.

-Edward- mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien. Ella empezó a desabrocharme la camisa y algo en mi se activó, algo que nunca había sentido, una parte irracional y peligrosa. No la conocía no sabía quien era y eso no me importaba. Solo tenía una certeza, yo la había estado esperando todos estos años. Mis largas caminatas, los atardeceres, las melodías que tocaba, todas eran melancólicas yo creía que era por algo que perdí pero ahora estaba seguro… era porque la esperaba y la extrañaba sin conocerla. Sabía que vendría a mi solo que no sabía cuando. Y ahora estaba aquí conmigo.

Se abrazó a mi espalda y suspiró. La miré y empezaba a quedarse dormida, debía estar muy cansada. Esta niña me había alborotado por completo y no sólo mis emociones. Había partes de mi cuerpo que habían reaccionado de formas violentas. Pero tenerla dormida era tan mágico. La acomodé entre mis brazos y nos tapé con la manta, no quería que la brisa del amanecer la enfermara. No me soltó toda esa noche, se mantuvo aferrada a mí. Sus sueños eran tranquilos.

Casi al amanecer el sueño me venció, me preguntaba que diría Emmet si me viera así.

Desperté unas horas después cuando sentí que se movía. La miré desperezarse y abrir lentamente los ojos. De pronto se levantó rápido y asustada en cuanto me vio.

-Oh por Dios que hice. Tú eres…

-Soy Edward

-Si me acuerdo, entonces no eras una visión, una alucinación. Oh no, eres real- gritó asustada.

-Tranquila, cálmate.

-Que me calme. Oh no es de mañana, me van a matar- se levanto de un salto y volvió a caerse. Me reí y me puse de pie para ayudarle.

Cuando vio mi camisa desabotonada gritó. Miró al suelo, tomó sus sandalias y empezó a correr. Me demoré solo unos segundos mientras recogí mi mochila y metí mis cosas. Corrí lo más que pude pero había llegado a la carretera. Vi que paraba un taxi.

-Espera, no se tu nombre- intenté detenerla pero se subió muy rápido. Le hice señas al taxista para que se detuviera.

-¿Como te llamas?- le rogué.

-Alice- dijo atropelladamente.

-Alice que…

-Alice Brandon- me miró con cara de culpabilidad y entonces comprendí, ella creía que nosotros habíamos… no… debía explicarle. Debía decirle que… el carro arrancó por insistencia de ella y se marchó.

Rayos debía encontrarla y explicárselo. Bueno si era inteligente se daría cuenta, esas cosas deben dejar huella.

Caminé a casa pensativo, definitivamente mi vida había cambiado esta noche. Cuando llegué me sorprendió encontrar a Emmet con un chico, generalmente eran chicas las que traía a casa.

-Que hay hermanito, mira déjame presentarte a un amigo, mi primer amigo en esta ciudad. Anoche me pasó de todo, primero ayudé a una rubia lindísima a cambiarle una llanta a su auto, después casi me peleo con unos tipos y me perdí en la ciudad. Este amigo me trajo hasta aquí.

-Hola soy Jasper- me tendió la mano, era casi de nuestra edad, éramos del mismo tamaño.

-Soy Edward mucho gusto- estrechamos las manos y me pareció buena persona yo tenía un especial instinto para saber las intenciones de la gente.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche hermanito? ¿Alguna sirena se te apareció?

-Si, una muy hermosa- me senté pensativo.

-¿En serio? Oye cuéntanos, eso en ti es tan extraño.

-Pasamos la noche juntos... no se de dónde venía, salio de pronto y …

-¿Te violó?- Emmet soltó una carcajada.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no te cuento nada.

-Lo siento hermanito, pero ¿esa nena tiene nombre?

-Si, se despertó asustada esta mañana y se fue corriendo sólo alcanzó a decirme su nombre, debo buscarla.

-¿Y cómo se llama? Yo conozco a la mayoría de chicas en la ciudad. Puede que vaya a la misma escuela que yo. A la preparatoria Edison.

-¿En serio? Nosotros también iremos allí- dijo Emmet.

-Su nombre es Alice…Brandon- el rostro del rubio cambió se puso de pie y en menos de lo que pude respirar me tomó de la camisa y me levantó del suelo, no sabía si reaccionar o no, era amigo de Emmet y lo había ayudado. ¿Debería golpearlo?

-Espera Jasper, con cuidado, yo que tu no haría eso-lo detuvo Emmet.

-¿Dijiste Alice? ¿Alice Brandon? ¿Ella pasó la noche contigo?- Jasper fue soltando su agarre y sus ojos cambiaron de furia a decepción.

-¿La conoces?- pregunté, parecía que estaba en shock.

-Es mi novia- se dejó caer en el sillón, Emmet me miraba asustado, yo no sabía que hacer, como podía saberlo, que esa linda chica que no podía sacar de mi mente era novia del nuevo amigo de mi hermano. Esto estaba empezando mal.

-¿Seguro que te dijo que se llamaba así Eddie?- Emmet se acercó a mí.

-Eso dijo.

-¿Y qué pasó entre ustedes?… acaso ella y tu…- Jasper estaba destrozado, hice bien en no golpearlo, parecía mas maltrecho que si le hubiera dado una paliza.

-Sólo nos besamos y dormimos, es todo. Estaba ebria si eso te sirve de consuelo- traté de aliviar su pena, bueno nada serio había pasado en realidad.

-¿Mi Allie estaba ebria? La llamé anoche, estaba en la fiesta de Jake, yo no pude venir antes, estaba en… y esta mañana no me contestaba el celular- se cubrió el rostro, parecía que iba a llorar. Mi hermano seguía mirándome como pasmado. Por primera vez se había quedado sin hablar.

-No iré a verla hoy, no quiero ofenderla. Edward, mañana te espero antes de que empiecen las clases en el estacionamiento- salió casi corriendo de la casa.

-Rayos, tu primera experiencia y resultó ser la novia de otro, en serio me cae bien ese chico. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal fue? Pensé que te quedarías a vestir santos hermanito, yo te veía como un monje.

-No pasó nada, no le mentí, bueno quizá las cosas se pusieron algo más comprometedoras de lo que le dije pero finalmente no lo hicimos.

-Menos mal, el pobre se veía destrozado. ¿Pero como es ella?

-Es perfecta, linda, suave…

-Uy, te dio fuerte hermanito nunca te oí hablar así.

Todo el día me la pasé recordando la noche anterior, no podía apartar mis pensamientos de ella, así fuera la novia de otro, tenía que volver a verla y hablarle.

------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, el segundo capítulo, no se rasguen las vestiduras, no es Alice, Bella le mintió. Pobechito Jasper. Gracias por sus comentarios, esto se va a poner bueno ¿que pasará ahora? **

**Ya sabes, si te gustó dejame saberlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinacion si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**ABANDONÉ A MI DIOS GRIEGO**

BELLA POV

Había viajado por un mundo de ensueño, vi constelaciones de estrellas y la luna en su esplendor, tan grande, me sentía volar en brazos de mi dios griego que no dejaba de acariciar mi rostro ni de mirarme. Esto sí era el cielo. Me aferré a él, no lo debía soltarlo o podría irse, las caricias se hicieron más intensas, yo estaba dispuesta a todo con él. Lo sentía en mí, de una forma sutil, maravillosa, cómo si pudiera entrar en mí de formas inimaginables. Yo era suya. De pronto unos rayos muy fuertes me cegaron, el sol aparecía en el horizonte, no podía ver bien, solté por un momento a mi dios tratando de acostumbrarme a la nueva luz y… abrí los ojos. Él seguía mirándome pero ahora todo estaba iluminado, comencé a oír los sonidos habituales, el mar, ruidos de autos a lo lejos. Y la realidad me golpeó de pronto, ¿Cuánto de lo que viví fue sueño y cuando verdad?

-Oh por Dios que hice. Tú eres…- recordé al instante. Edward, así me había dicho que se llamaba. Entonces no era un dios realmente, aunque seguía viéndose como uno. Y yo no lo había imaginado.

-soy Edward- se volvió a presentar.

-Si me acuerdo, entonces no eras una visión, una alucinación. Oh no, eres real- si era real, de carne y hueso, dudé por un momento si aquella noche no se habría materializado para mí. Pero que tonta, seguía creyendo en fantasías.

-Tranquila, cálmate- dijo. Claro él no había llegado borracho a entregarse a una extraña.

-Que me calme. Oh no es de mañana, me van a matar- recordé a mamá, me advirtió que volviera temprano por si papá llegaba. Y parecía que eran más de las diez de la mañana. Traté de levantarme tenía una manta encima por lo que caí, bueno lo confieso sentía mareos, seguro la resaca, vi entonces su camisa desabrochada y su hermoso y esculpido pecho. Ay no, lo recordé todo, me había dejado llevar. Anoche él y yo…o lo soñé, lo besé le desabroché la camisa, volamos juntos y luego… oh por todo lo sagrado ¿me entregué a él? Grité, busque mis sandalias con desesperación y arranque corriendo. Debía llegar antes que papá, necesitaba una coartada. Vi un taxi en la carretera y lo hice parar. Él me alcanzó antes de subir y trató de detenerme. Quería saber mi nombre. Con todo en mi cabeza, no supe que hacer. ¿Y si me buscaba luego? Claro que quería verlo pero me daba vergüenza, creería que era una chica fácil. No, me invadió el pánico y sólo se me ocurrió decirle el nombre que tenía en mente. Desde que corrí sólo pensaba en ir a casa de Alice, ella me ayudaría a tener una coartada sin tener que explicarle a mi madre lo que pasó. Él siguió insistiendo por mi nombre

-Alice- apenas susurré.

-Alice que…- volvió a preguntar

-Alice Brandon- me sentí fatal por mentir así pero cómo decirle quien era, seguro pensaba lo peor de mí. El taxi arrancó y lo vi por última vez, me dolió dejarlo, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto y yo como tonta y borracha lo confundí con una visión, con un dios griego. Aunque si parecía uno. Ahora tal vez no lo volvería a ver. ¿Lo habríamos hecho? Esperaría a llegar a casa de mi amiga para asegurarme, yo no recordaba haber hecho nada físico aunque entre visiones creo que si. En menos de diez minutos estaba en la puerta de los Brandon. Apenas llamé mi amiga se asomó por su balcón y dio un grito. Bajó corriendo a abrirme.

-Por Dios, dónde has estado. He tenido que apagar mi celular desde hade dos horas. Jake me llamó en la madrugada, quería venir aquí dijo que hubo un malentendido, parecía resfriado sino supiera que es un papachote diría que había llorado. Y tu mamá me llamó temprano, me preguntó por ti, le dije que te quedaste anoche en la fiesta, me dijo que tu papá volvió y que seguro me llamaría para comprobar que estabas conmigo por eso apague mi celular. No sabía que hacer, si no estabas con Jake ni en tu casa ¿dónde te metiste?- no sabía que hacer, Jake, mis padres, mi dios griego. Sólo hice un gesto y me desplomé en brazos de mi amiga. Ya no tenía que fingir. Me puse a llorar.

-Bella. Cuéntamelo todo.

-Alice soy de lo peor. Sabes que anoche sería especial… pues encontré a Jake con Tanya, en la terraza, estaban desnudos.

-Pero es él el que es un maldito asqueroso, esa era la noche de ustedes dos, ¿de dónde salió Tanya?

-No lo sé. Pero eso no es lo por.

-¿Puede haber algo peor que eso?

-Si. Me tomé toda una botella de champán y salí de allí corrí por la playa hasta pasar los riscos, llegué a la otra playa. Allí creí tener una visión. Lo juro pensé que estaba alucinando. Había un dios, hermoso y perfecto. Lo besé, prácticamente lo violé, aunque él no oponía resistencia.

-Es lógico amiga, a lo mejor tu mente te jugó una mala pasada, siempre has sido medio loquita y con licor encima… pues…

-No lo imaginé, esta mañana desperté en brazos de un chico, guapísimo, pero era un muchacho. No aluciné Alice.

-Santos Cielos ¿te entregaste a él?- chilló mi amiga.

-No lo sé, en eso estábamos pero no me acuerdo- volvía a llorar.

-Eso es fácil de comprobar no te atormentes. Ve al baño y revísate, eras virgen y si pasó eso debiste haber sangrado, además lo sentirías. ¿Estás adolorida?

-No.

-¿Sientes comezón?

-No.

-¿Te duelen las piernas?

-No.

-Bueno sólo ve a comprobar que no tengas sangre.

Le hice caso y entré al baño, me revisé y todo estaba intacto. Ni siquiera tenía arena y eso que había dormido en la playa.

-Alice no veo nada anormal- dije.

-Entonces no pasó nada y sigues intacta- sonrió. Entonces me puse a llorar otra vez.

-Ay no me digas que si querías.

-No es eso… es que yo… soy de lo peor…

-Ya basta con eso, ¿que puede ser tan malo?

-Es que salí corriendo de allí y él me siguió, no me dejaba irme sin darle mi nombre y me asusté… le dije que me llamaba… Alice… Brandon.

-¡Bella! Si eres de lo peor- gritó mi amiga.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que lo primero que pensé fue venir aquí así que tu nombre estaba en mi cabeza.

-No le podías decir otra cosa, no se Periquita Nomeolvides o algo así. Sólo ruego que no sea un psicópata. Mi apellido está en la guía y mi dirección también.

-Perdóname amiga, estaba tan aturdida.

-Está bien te entiendo, tuviste una noche muy loca. Primero Jake y luego tu alucinación. Pero dime cómo es él, ¿sabes cómo se llama?

-Es alto, muy guapo, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, sus músculos son de infarto, parece un luchador o algo así. Parece un dios griego y se llama Edward.

-No he visto un tipo así nunca parece interesante. Uy y ahora tratará de buscarme sino tuviera novio te lo quitaba por tonta.

En eso sonó el teléfono de casa. Alice contestó.

-¿Si? Oh si Charlie… acá está. Es que estábamos dormidas, regresamos temprano de la fiesta y nos develamos viendo televisión, acabamos de despertarnos. Ah mi celular se quedó sin batería. Te la paso- me extendió el teléfono.

-¿Bella?

-Si papá ¿dime?

-Hola pequeña, vamos a ir a almorzar al Club ¿no quieres venir?

-No papá quedé con las chicas. ¿Puedo ir por la tarde?

-Bueno alcáncennos si pueden, yo invito. Seguro Jake estará también. Nos vemos- Y cortó.

Alguien tocó el timbre y me asusté.

-No hay cuidado. Si el Jake lo echo a patadas- regreso segundos después con Rosalie.

-Bella, te traje lo que te prometí, supuse que estarías aquí. Eso me ofende sabes, siempre que algo te pasa corres con Alice. Pero ya me acostumbré-

-No necesito eso Rose, aunque me lo tomaría por las dudas- le aseguré.

-Rose no sabes todo lo que ha pasado- entre Alice y yo le contamos todo lo ocurrido. Nuestra rubia amiga no podía creerlo.

-Y yo que pensaba que tenía una buena historia que contarles. Me han dejado pasmada. Ese tarado de Jake, baboso. Hombre tenía que ser. Raza maldita.

-Pero Jake me llamo en la madrugada, no sé pero parecía estar llorando. ¿Tu crees que la zorra mayor se haya metido con él a propósito?- preguntó mi amiga.

-Tal vez pero al parecer él no opuso mucha resistencia. Mañana sí que será un día difícil. Seguro va a venir arrastrándose a buscar a Bella. Por cierto mi hermano llegó de madrugada, su vuelo se atrasó. Pero ahora que salí no lo vi en casa, seguro se fue a la playa para broncearse para mañana. Como si una semana en New York lo haya puesto pálido.

-¿Mi coronel regresó?-Alice saltaba.

-No entiendo porque le dices así- se quejó Rose.

-Mejor no preguntes amiga, ya que dije que no quieres saberlo.

-Mejor cambio de tema. ¿Bella entonces estás segura que no pasó nada con tu dios griego?

-Creo que no pasó nada. No siento como si hubiera hecho algo, no me duele, ni tengo ardor, nada.

-Entonces ese dios griego o lo hace muy bien o es un caballero. ¿Dices que se llama Edward? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Aunque anoche conocí a alguien…- su mirada cambio y sonrió.

-Cuenta, cuenta- le urgió Alice.

-Salí de la fiesta y que creen a medio camino se me ponchó una llanta. Me orille a un lado de la carretera, cuando un Jeep enorme se detuvo y de él bajo otro dios griego… jajaja, el término me gusta. Era un monumento de hombre, más alto que Félix y que Jacob. Y con una mirada que derretía. Me cambió la llanta del auto, la verdad yo lo habría hecho sin problemas pero me había hecho las uñas ayer. Ese chico casi levantó mi auto con las manos que por cierto eran enormes. Ay quisiera que esas manotas me tocaran.

-¿Bueno y a parte de cambiarte la llanta no te cambió nada mas?- preguntó Alice con picardía.

-Oye no soy de esas que se acuestan… oh lo siento Bella, que quede en claro que tu no te acostaste con él… bueno mejor dicho que no hiciste nada…me entiendes, no quiero decirte que te considero una de esas- me dijo eso para consolarme ya que puse mi carita de sufrimiento cuando habló de "esas".

-Sólo cambió mi llanta. Me dijo que su nombre era Emmet y que acababa de mudarse aquí de Chicago. Y que irían a la misma preparatoria que nosotras. Es más, estaremos en el mismo nivel. Lo que me dio esperanzas de volver a verlo así que me hice la difícil. Un tipazo como él debe tener chicas cayendo a sus pies, no iba a ser yo otra más. Así que preferí darle tiempo, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Me quedé con mis amigas toda la tarde y regresé a casa al atardecer, mis padres aún no estaban así que me fui a bañar otra vez, ya lo había hecho dos veces en casa de Alice. El teléfono sonó así que contesté creyendo que eran mis padres que aún no habían llegado.

-¿Si?- pregunté.

-Bella- era la voz de Jake.

-No me cortes por favor, sólo escúchame. He estado buscándote todo el día. Amor por favor tienes que oírme.

-No Jake… no tienes…

-No es lo que crees. No pasó nada. Ella me encontró dormido, tomé mucho, estaba nervioso. Subí para terminar de arreglar todo y me recosté. Me desperté en la madrugada, con ella a mi lado, casi muero de la impresión. Vi las cosas que te di en la mesa. Bella, amor, créeme.

-Jacob Black, no quiero saber de ti. No hoy. Me duele la cabeza.

-Pero Bella, mañana empieza la escuela…

-Entonces nos veremos mañana- le colgué. Ahora si todo esto se estaba complicando. ¿Por qué todo esto nos pasaba? ¿Sería cierto que se quedó dormido? No deseaba darle más vueltas a ese asunto. Lo que no podía sacarme de la cabeza era a mi dios griego. ¿Cómo había terminado así? El destino juega con nosotros, eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

Mañana en la escuela esperaría a aclarar todo. Aunque ya no estaba segura de querer volver con Jake. Todavía tenía la imagen de él y Tanya durmiendo juntos y desnudos.

Si, mañana sería un día difícil muy difícil.

------------------------

Hola, yo otra vez, tratando de contarles más de mi alucinación, quería que fueran 5 capitulos pero creo que mejor cuento todo con detalle, se lo merecen y gracias por sus reviews.

Ya sabes...un comentario tuyo me haría muy feliz ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**EMOCIONES**

**EDWARD POV**

Casi no había podido conciliar el sueño, la noche anterior la tuve entre mis brazos y por primera vez me sentí completo, toda la nostalgia se había ido. Pero ahora era más intensa mi tristeza.

Me levanté a las 5:30 de la mañana y corrí unos kilómetros para ejercitarme, necesitaba despejarme. Me alisté y preparé el desayuno para todos, a las 6:30 ya estaba listo. Emmet no se levantaba aún.

Llegue a la escuela siguiendo el mapa que me habían dado, me estacioné y esperé dentro, fui el primero en llegar, tan desesperado estaba. Jasper apareció unos minutos después, se estacionó a mi lado, cuando bajó me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado todo esto. Traía ojeras y sus ojos estaban hinchados. No dijo nada, parecía un buen tipo pero era silencioso. Nos recostamos en nuestros autos frente a frente, no pasó mucho tiempo y otros autos llegaron, los estudiantes se saludaban y corrían a abrazarse. Vi estacionarse un auto amarillo cerca de nosotros y de él bajó una chica de baja estatura y de cabellos negros, llevaba ropa apretada y su corte era moderno. Sonrió al ver a Jasper y caminó a prisa hacia él, cuando estuvo a su alcance lo abrazó.

-Mi coronel ¿por qué no me has llamado?- Miré a Jasper algo intrigado y aparté la vista de ellos, parecían ser pareja, al menos ella daba la impresión de quererlo.

-Te presento a un amigo- dijo Jasper señalándome. Ella se giró y me sonrió.

-Hola- me dijo, sólo le hice una inclinación de cabeza y seguí mirando hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirle?- le preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué más quieres que le diga a tu amigo Jazy?- dijo ella preocupándose.

-No sé, alguna explicación o tal vez a mi- dijo él con firmeza.

-No te entiendo- ella estaba confundida.

-¿Dónde estuviste la noche del sábado?- preguntó él empezando a cambiar el tono de su voz.

-En mi cama. Me comí tres paquetes de nueces y pues me da vergüenza decirlo pero me dieron gases y me fui a casa, dejé a las chicas en casa de Jake. Rose me dijo que volviste de madrugada, me hubieras llamado para ir a recibirte- ella le hizo un puchero.

-Deja de fingir, Edward me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes- me sorprendí al oír eso, yo acababa de conocer a esa chica.

Ella se giró y me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Edward?- me miró de pies a cabeza –Wow eres tu- gritó ella ante mi mirada de asombro.

-¿Acaso no lo conocías ya?- casi gritó Jasper.

-Si-dijo ella.

-No-dije yo al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¿Qué?- Jasper estaba a punto de agotar su paciencia.

-Bueno no en persona pero es como si ya lo conociera- sonrió pícaramente la pequeña –He oído de ti- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. –Hola, soy Alice- me tendió la mano. –La verdadera Alice Brandon, mi amiga me contó lo que pasó- parecía querer saltar de alegría.

-¿Tu amiga?- le pregunté mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Entonces no estuvieron juntos el sábado?- nos preguntó Jasper más relajado.

-No fue con ella con quien pasé esa noche- aclaré.

-Claro que no, yo tengo novio- me dijo ella ofendida. Jasper suspiró de alivio y la abrazó desesperadamente, ella le correspondió.

-Perdóname Allie, pensé lo peor- dijo él.

-Jazy ¿cómo pudiste? Bueno no te culpo…- pero él no la dejó terminar empezaron a besarse y me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar. Caminé un poco para alejarme de ellos cuando vi bajar de una camioneta roja a la chica que había removido mi mundo. Estaba particularmente hermosa hoy. Su forma de vestir era un tanto atrevida, falda corta y una blusa sin mangas pero se veía igual de adorable que aquel día con la luz de luna. Estaba absorto mirándola de pronto llego a su lado un joven alto, moreno y de espalda ancha, quitándomela de mi vista. Él le hablaba haciendo gestos, parecía que le rogaba algo, ella lo apartaba queriendo pasar y él no la dejaba. Sin querer mis manos se tensaron, no sabia lo que me pasaba di unos pasos por si me necesitaba. Para mi sorpresa de un momento a otro él se arrodilló, me quedé en donde estaba lleno de asombro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No… que no sea lo que estoy pensando. En cuanto él puso su rodilla derecha en el piso, ella quedó frente a mí y me miró. Sus ojos parecían asustados, echó a correr hacia uno de los pabellones.

-¡Bella!- oí gritar y vi a la novia de Jasper salir detrás de ella, seguida por otra chica rubia. Sentí una mano en mi espalda.

-Vamos adentro, te explicaré. Mira Emmet ya llegó- Jasper estaba a mi espalda.

-Como se llama- pregunté muy interesado en saber su nombre, solo oí que la llamaban Bella.

-Isabela Swan. Es la jefa de animadoras y la novia del capitán del equipo de baloncesto, aunque a decir verdad parece que ahora es su exnovia- dijo él mirando en dirección al joven moreno que se estaba levantando del suelo.

-¿Entonces es una animadora?- dije desilusionado, siempre había huido de esas chicas huecas y atrevidas.

-No Bella no es sólo una animadora. Es la reina de la escuela. La delegada estudiantil, la representante del colegio en asuntos oficiales y la alumna más destacada. En serio no se como tiene tiempo para tanto- sonreí, si yo sonreí y me asuste por ello. Me había encantado que la llame la reina del colegio.

-Hey Jasper, ¿que fue? por tu rostro creo que todo ha ido bien, tenia miedo que Edward y tu… bueno realmente me caes bien y no quería que mi hermanito te desfigurara- sonrió viéndonos mi hermano.

-Oye, yo se pelear por lo que quiero- se defendió el aludido.

-No creo que sepas pelear con Edward…-

-¿Emmet no ibas a buscar al entrenador?- lo interrumpí antes de que abriera la boca mas de la cuenta.

-Si, quiero presentarme- dijo mi hermano.

-Vamos, los acompaño al gimnasio, ojala que este año pueda ser titular, el año pasado estuve en la banca casi todo el tiempo- se quejo nuestro amigo.

-¿y porqué? ¿Tienes buen físico, que pasó?- preguntó Emmet

-Jacob Black, el capitán. El entrenador lo deja escoger y él solo elige a sus amigos.

Llegamos al gimnasio, era más grande que el de mi anterior escuela.

-¿Emmet Cullen?- dijo un hombre al verlo entrar, traía un uniforme del colegio por lo que supuse era el entrenador.

-Si Sr. Vengo a ponerme a sus órdenes- dijo mi hermano.

-Excelente, creí que tendría que buscarte. Yo también soy de Chicago y no me pierdo un solo juego de los toros, te vi hace un par de meses en el partido contra los Nicks y cuando me dijeron que te tendríamos aquí supe que éste si sería nuestro año- parece que mi hermano ya lo tenía en el bolsillo.

-Pero creí que el año pasado esta escuela campeonó en el estado- le corregí, porque esa fue la razón por la que estábamos aquí, Emmet había escogido la escuela que tuviera el mejor equipo ya que nos íbamos a mudar de todas formas.

-Esa no fue una victoria decente, los de la escuela Belmont no participaron, siempre han sido nuestros rivales. Este año barreremos el piso con ellos- sonrió feliz.

-Entonces en que posición jugaré- preguntó Emmet

-Pero muchacho, el equipo es tuyo, empezaremos los entrenamientos esta misma semana, haré las convocatorias de inmediato y me ayudarás con la selección. ¿Él es tu hermano?- preguntó mirándome.

-Si señor, soy Edward Cullen- le dije presentándome. –Pero yo no juego baloncesto- me excusé, no lo hacía tan mal pero lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

-Es una lástima, dos como tu y seríamos campeones nacionales- parecía que el hombre ya adoraba a mi hermano.

-Pero Edi es buenísimo en…-

-Ajedrez- le corregí, no quería que revelara mis anteriores aficiones.

-Si que es una lástima, pareces deportista- me miró con tristeza.

Cuando salimos del gimnasio Emmet estaba radiante. Fuimos por nuestros horarios.

-Carambas, tenemos casi todas las clases juntos- dijo Jasper comparando su horario con el de mi hermano. Yo llevaba algunos cursos más avanzados y me había matriculado en otros que no eran obligatorios.

-Edward, llevas literatura inglesa, yo con la americana tengo suficiente. ¿Y te inscribiste en francés y alemán? Que no te basta con el español. Creo que sólo Bella Swan y unos pocos llevan esa clase de cursos- sonrió Jasper. Emmet nos miró, sabía que se moría por preguntar.

-Ella es la chica de la playa- le aclaré. Avancé hacia mi primera clase, ellos venían detrás de mí murmurando, sabía que Jasper lo estaba poniendo al día en todo el lío. Ahora que ya sabía quien era mi desconocida no sabía que hacer. Quería acercarme y presentarme debidamente. Por otro lado mi parte solitaria se rehusaba. Tenía miedo, miedo a que cambie mi mundo, a que ella lograra hacerme dejar mi refugio. Me había refugiado en mi mismo, negándome muchas cosas propias de mi edad. Y si le permitía entrar y todo terminaba mal. ¿Podría resistirlo? ¿Podría continuar con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado?

Llegamos a la puerta del aula, mi primera clase Biología. El profesor también llego en el mismo momento que nosotros.

-¿Son los nuevos estudiantes?- preguntó de forma muy cortés.

-Si señor, somos Emmet y Edward Cullen- nos presentó mi hermano.

-Bien, pasen por favor, espero que puedan integrarse al grupo, tendremos una clase muy fácil hoy a modo de repaso- entramos y todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-Bueno hay dos lugares en la tercera fila de la derecha- señalo a Emmet y a Jasper, ellos se encaminaron aún conversando.

-Y hay un lugar en la primera fila de la izquierda, al lado de la señorita Swan- dijo él señalando, inmediatamente mis ojos la encontraron, estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos, parecía nerviosa.

-Yo puedo sentarme con Bella señor, nuestro nuevo compañero tendrá un mejor lugar aquí- dijo un joven delgado y rubio sentado en la primera fila central.

-Señor Newton, si se sienta con la señorita Swan no podría evaluarlo de manera correcta, la mayoría de los trabajos son grupales- le sonrió y el joven parecía decepcionado. Caminé decidido a mi nuevo asiento estaba algo nervioso. Llegué y me paré junto a ella.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte… otra vez- lo último se lo dije muy suavemente para que solamente ella lo pudiera oír.

-Bella Swan- tartamudeó –igualmente… lo de conocerte…- me miró completamente sonrojada, se veía tan linda con esas mejillas rosadas. Me senté a su lado.

-Casi peleo con Jasper, no debiste darme otro nombre- le comenté mirando al frente.

-Oh no, lo siento- dijo muy despacito, casi no pude oírla.

-No hay cuidado, ya conocí a Alice- le susurré, se revolvió en su asiento.

Se notaba nerviosa, ya que el lapicero se le cayó varias veces y en todas se lo recogí. Parecía no querer hablarme, se veía muy nerviosa, la miré varias veces durante la clase y ella sólo agachaba la cabeza. Hubiera dado lo que sea por conocer sus pensamientos y saber que opinión tenía de mí. ¿Me vería como un acosador? ¿Estaría arrepentida? ¿Avergonzaba? Tenía que preguntarle.

-Para la próxima clase analizaremos en el microscopio células vegetales, traigan algunas hojas, de diferentes plantas, frutos o flores- el timbre sonó y ella trató de guardar sus cosas muy rápido y algunas se le cayeron, nuevamente me dispuse a ayudarle cuando alguien más se agachó a mi lado. El mismo chico del estacionamiento, el novio o ex novio, no estaba seguro.

-Bella tienes que creerme- le dijo él alcanzándole un libro.

-Jake basta. Te dije que no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

-¿Entonces cuando? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa en la tarde?- rogaba él.

-Está bien pero ya deja de acosarme- ella le quitó el libro de sus manos. Yo estaba de más allí así que rápidamente recogí sus lapiceros, los dejé en su carpeta y me apresuré a salir. Había estado tan a gusto toda la clase y ahora parecía como si me hubiesen golpeado. Esta situación estaba revolviéndome el estómago, sentía un nudo en el pecho y ganas de gritar. No estaba bien, no debía dejar que esto se me fuera de las manos, debía detener todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Si no tenía esperanza debía saberlo cuanto antes. No era un intruso para meterme donde no me llamaban y menos hacer mal tercio. No quería quedar expuesto para que me lastimaran. Esperé a que él saliera. Ella todavía se quedó unos minutos más en el aula y decidí entrar. Aún trataba de meter todo en su mochila. Me acerqué a ayudarle.

- ¿Es tu novio?- pregunté tratando de contenerme todo lo que pude, mientras le quité la mochila de las manos y acomodé rápidamente sus cosas dentro.

-Oh… no, bueno… si… es sólo que…

-¿Están peleados?

-Algo así- respondió nerviosa.

-¿Por lo del sábado?- quería saber si ella le habría dicho algo.

-Me disgusté con él el sábado… pero por otra causa… yo… lo vi con otra- me confesó.

-¿Y por eso corriste así por la playa?-

-Si- dijo y agachó la cabeza nuevamente, para ser la chica desenvuelta y la reina del colegio que me había descrito Jasper parecía muy tímida.

-Si te causa algún malestar recordar lo que pasó… entre nosotros, podemos olvidarlo si quieres- dije esperando que reaccionara.

-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo ella dudando. Me temía algo así y no podía reclamarle nada, total, ella estaba ebria cuando pasó eso. Sin embargo yo si estaba lúcido y disfruté cada segundo. Me dolió escucharla decir eso pero debía superarlo.

-Bien. Entonces no pasó nada. Que tengas buen día… Bella- dije entre dientes tratando de contener mi desilusión.

-Edward- me llamó cuando salía del aula, me detuve y me giré a verla, quería correr muy lejos y no volver más.

-Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo- me miraba intensamente, la misma mirada que me dio dos días atrás. Instintivamente cerré la puerta tras de mi, le puse seguro y llegué hasta ella en un segundo. Tomé su rostro con mis manos, con mis pulgares acaricié su mejillas y la besé. No sabía de técnicas ni estilos sólo hacía lo que me pedía a gritos mi instinto. Profundicé el beso y la atraje más hacia mí, ella envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y atrajo mi cabeza más aún hacia sus labios, sentía que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba, como si algo dormido se despertara con una fuerza que jamás había experimentado. Tantos años practicando el control de mis emociones se habían ido al tacho en dos segundos, ella sólo necesitó unas palabras y una mirada para doblegarme. Era adictiva, absolutamente adictiva. Quería seguir con esto hasta el final pero recordé dónde estaba y poco a poco fui bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que fue sólo una caricia. Ella me miraba asustada y expectante.

-No tengo experiencia en esto, no sé que debo hacer ni decirte. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti el mayor tiempo que pueda, no sé cómo evitarlo- le confesé, era algo que no podía callar.

-Yo tampoco y no creo que esté bien- dijo dudando, no iba a permitirle dudar otra vez, la volvía besar, suavemente pero con mucha emoción.

-No me importa si está bien o está mal, ni lo que piensen los demás- volví a besarla –Sólo quiero hacer esto- otro beso –Y estar contigo- la miré con mucha intensidad y mágicamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, estafa feliz, confundido pero feliz. Ella también sonrió y asintió. Oímos el timbre y nos sobresaltamos, había olvidado por completo la escuela.

-¿Dónde es tu próxima clase?- preguntó. Saqué mi horario.

-Frances- le respondí.

-_Marche_- me dijo sonriendo y la seguí.

-----------------------

Siguiendo con la locura, espero les guste, este Edward es menos controlado que el que conocemos, es más pasional y uff más temperamental. Lo sabré yo que aluciné todito.

Ya sabes, dime si te gustó.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**¿A QUIÉN QUIERO YO?**

**BELLA**

Lo único que podía pensar en francés era Le amour, con el Dios que tenía a mi lado. ¿Qué habría hecho yo simple mortal para merecer esto? Cuando llegué al colegio en la mañana sólo trataba de inventar excusas para hacer que Jacob no me molestara. Pero cuando mi ex novio, porque eso es lo que es sólo que él no lo sabe, llegó a pedir y casi suplicar, porque tuvo el desenfado de arrodillarse allí en medio del estacionamiento; fue que vi a mi dios griego. En toda su gloria estaba junto a un auto plateado que brillaba, miles de años atrás hubiera aparecido en un carro griego de oro y jalado por caballos voladores, pero era el mismo dios. Que tonta, no pude ni siquiera sostener su mirada, me asusté tanto que salí corriendo, afortunadamente mis amigas me alcanzaron y me dieron valor, me hicieron respirar y calmarme. Y con el valor suficiente fui a clases, cual sería mi sorpresa cuando lo vi entrar a mi aula y el profesor lo mandó a sentarse conmigo. Otra vez casi caigo en shock. No me había olvidado, se acordaba de mí, dijo que era un gusto conocerme otra vez. Y cada cierto tiempo sentía su mirada, el cuerpo me temblaba y soltaba lo que tuviese en la mano, lapiceros, cuadernos… menos mal que no teníamos el microscopio ese día o me habría salido muy cara mi debilidad. Pero a la salida de clases llegó Jake y casi echa todo a perder, debía hablar con él cuanto antes y lo cité en mi casa para hoy en la tarde, todavía sigo pensando que le diré. "Lo siento Jake pero tuve un éxtasis y un ángel se materializó, ahora no lo puedo dejar sólo" o tal vez"Jake cuando los dioses bajan hay que seguirlos". No creo que lo convencería con eso pero tal vez un "Jake lo que pasó me hizo meditar lo nuestro y me di cuenta de que realmente no te amo" si, eso sonaba mejor y menos obsesivo.

Y lo mejor del mundo era que mi dios griego, alias Edward Cullen, estaba esperándome, se veía tan varonil cuando tomaba la iniciativa, estuve a punto de echarlo a perder todo, a punto pero pude detenerlo y no me arrepentí, en verdad no se cómo lo hacía, podía hacerme temblar con su voz y juro que casi me desmayo cuando me besó. Ahora estaba a mi lado y parecía más tranquilo que en la clase anterior. Lo miraba de reojo, que perfil, sus manos eran pálidas y musculosas, sus brazos fuertes, sus hombros anchos, su pecho poderoso… su…

-Señorita Swan, estamos en prácticas ¿podría hacer pareja con su compañero de al lado y elaborar un diálogo simple?- me dijo el profesor algo molesto, me asusté y casi grito. Tanto se me notaría que estaba tan interesada en anatomía en lugar de francés. Bueno, hacer pareja con mi compañero, si claro que si, lo que sea con el chico de al lado. Un diálogo simple "tu veus être avec moi?" "je táime, je t'aime, je t'aime" ¿oh yo pensé eso ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle- dijo él en perfecto acento. Si ya oírlo hablar era un sueño, escucharlo en francés me derritió.

-Bella, debemos sostener un diálogo. Debes responder y hacerme preguntas- me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Bonjour monsieur- le respondí todavía atontada.

-Comment allez-vous?- me dijo tocando con un dedo el dorso de mi mano y subiendo por mi brazo. ¿Qué cómo estaba? Hiperventilando, si esa era la respuesta pero no tenía idea de como se decía en francés.

-Très bien, merci et vous?- esto era estar más que bien, ahora masajeaba mis dedos y me miraba. Pero que par de ojos, parecían dos esmeraldas.

-Très bien, Comment tu t'appelles?- dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Oh si mi nombre, ¿cual era?

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Et toi?-le pregunté respondiéndole las caricias y acariciando los nudillos de su mano.

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai 18 ans- sonrió de pronto miró hacia el profesor y luego susurró.

-Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir?- ¿Salir con él esta noche? Claro, a donde quisiera. –Le cinéma- agregó. ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto?

-J'adorerais- si, si, si, me encantaría.

-Bien ahora que se conocen mejor y la señorita Swan consiguió una cita, abran sus libros para conjugación de verbos pasados- dijo el profesor a la clase, sentí mis mejillas arder, creo que enrojecí hasta la raíz de mis cabellos. A mi lado Edward ahogaba una carcajada.

Las clases terminaron y él me acompañó hasta mi auto, me sentía en el cielo.

-Te veo mñas tarde. Suerte- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si. Yo también te veré… quiero decir, espero que ya sea de noche… nos vemos- dije y me recriminé mentalmente por ser tan babosa, pero cada vez que lo miraba perdía la hilación de las cosas que decía o pensaba.

Fui a casa a paso de tortuga, todavía estaba extasiada. Llegué y tiré mis cuadernos por allí, me dejé caer en mi cama.

Él era perfecto, era fuerte, parecía un ser sacado del mundo mítico. Y lo mejor de todo, yo no le era indiferente, me besó con tanta pasión que creí que me me desmayaría y además me invitó a salir.

Almorcé con ganas, mamá había encargado que prepararan Ravioles, mi plato favorito.

-Bella, Jake quiere hablar contigo- dijo René desde la sala.

-Puedes decirle que llame más tarde estoy ocupada- grité todavía recordando la noche que pasé con ese ser perfecto, sus labios, su cuerpo, condenado licor que me hizo dormir tan rápido, tal vez si no hubiese dormido él y yo… y la forma en que me besó en el aula de biología, sus manos…

-Te dije que vendría a verte- oí la voz de Jake detrás de mi, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados mirando al techo y con una sonrisota en la cara, me puse seria en el acto.

-Oh, disculpa, lo olvidé. Siéntate- le dije señalándole una silla lejos de mi. Él la atrajo y se sentó mirándome.

-Bella, no quiero que esté enfadada conmigo- dijo triste.

-No estoy enfadad Jake- le corregí.

-Bueno la verdad es que se te ve muy feliz, ¿entonces ya me perdonaste?- dijo con esperanza.

-Si tú me dices que no fue tu culpa te creo Jake. Fue horrible lo que vi y la verdad me dolió mucho pero tú siempre me has dicho la verdad y sé que Tanya estaba desde hace tiempo buscando la forma de hacernos pelear-

-Me alegro tanto Bella, por un momento creí que- se acercó para besarme pero lo esquivé tan rápido que caí de trasero al piso. Él sonrió, hacía algunos días que no veía esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Había olvidado lo bien que lucía cuando estaba contento. De pronto un remordimiento me llegó. Si él no me había engañado… entonces yo sí. Y dudé por un momento en cómo decirle que me gustaba otra persona, cómo rayos de pronto le dices a tu novio con quien planeabas acostarte que sin previo aviso te gusta alguien más. Me sentí fatal.

Jake me levantó del piso y dio vueltas conmigo por los aires riendo.

-Bájame Jake, que haces- grité mareada.

-Gracias mi vida, pensé por un momento que tu no me querías ya- dijo bajándome, quedé mareada, física y mentalmente.

-¿Estaban peleados?- dijo mi madre de pronto. Enfoqué, todavía estaba mareada.

-Fue un malentendido René, pero ya lo superamos, ahora estamos más felices que nunca ¿verdad amor?- dijo Jake dándome un beso en la frente.

-Se ven lindos, si no tienes tarea Bella pueden ir a pasear un rato, el día está súper lindo para ir a la playa. Nos vemos chicos, diviértanse- me dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo. Me había olvidado de decirle que entre Jake y yo no pasó nada.

-Vamos Bella, seguro no te dejaron tarea, fue el primer día. En casa tengo muchas películas o pedemos ir a nadar.

-No tengo ganas de salir Jake, lo siento es que… tengo un problema femenino ¿entiendes no?- le mentí para salirme de esta. Me miró un momento y volvió a sonreír.

-Claro, no hay problema podemos ver televisión, tengo que contarte algo importante. Me dejé arrastrar hacia el salón dónde estaban los equipos de video. Seguía pensando aún cómo decirle las cosas, me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Sabes, hay muchos rumores en la escuela, este año empezó mal- dijo frotando su cuello, tan sólo unos días atrás ese era el movimiento que más me gustaba que hiciera porque sus bíceps se marcaban mucho y sus hombros subían ligeramente.

-Por que- pregunté para alargar la conversación.

-Pues desde hace una semana habían rumores, decían que un jugador de las reservas de los Toros vendría a la escuela. Y hoy lo vi. Es Emmet Cullen, es un jugador genial y muy fuerte. Félix y Demetri decían que le darían la capitanía del equipo, recién hoy salieron las convocatorias. No lo admitiré a mis amigos pero confío en ti. Me da celos, yo soy el capitán y de pronto viene este tipo y tan vez lo pongan a dirigir mi equipo. Me preocupa esto, no podría soportarlo. Si es por el bien de la escuela me resignaré pero será difícil Bella te necesito más que nunca.

-Eso es… ¿dijiste Cullen?- pregunté.

-Si, es enorme, también dicen que es un Don Juan. Cuídate Bella por favor, eres la chica mas linda de la escuela seguro intentará algo contigo.

-Claro pierde cuidado- entonces era el hermano de Edward, el chico que llegó con Jasper. Claro que no intentaría algo conmigo pero su hermano si me había flechado.

-Entonces cuando empezarán los ensayos para las animadoras- preguntó

-No lo sé creo que el fin de semana, sabes que tengo cursos extras y quisiera poder cumplir con todo.

-Eres la más inteligente de la escuela, podrás Bella. Pero no descuides los ensayos ya sabes que Tanya y su grupo desde hace tiempo que quieren dirigir a las animadoras, sigue practicando, además a ti el uniforme te queda mejor- dijo bajando sus manos por mis costados, me asusté y corrí a prender la televisión.

-¿Sabes que hoy Jasper se llevó un susto?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y eso?

-Me lo dijo Quil, según dicen, parece que Alice conoció a otro tipo. Pobre Jasper, juega realmente bien, me hubiese gustado tenerlo en el equipo el año pasado pero no se lleva bien con Félix, ya sabes él estuvo saliendo con Rose y la dejó. Temo que si juegan juntos se estorben debido a los problemas externos-

-Demetri se portó fatal con Rose, yo misma lo patearía si pudiera- le reclamé.

-Bueno él es así, tu amiga no debió entregársele.

-¿Félix te dijo eso?-grité

-Todo el mundo sabe que Félix nada mas quería tirarte a Rose, ella se lo puso fácil, no pensabas que iba en serio.

-Claro que no pensaba que se casarían pero al menos que la respetaría, no que solo la iba a usar. Él le dijo que la amaba.

-Los chicos dicen esas cosas en el momento pero es deber de las chicas darse a respetar

-Y ustedes a parte de mentirosos son unos chismosos. Así que una chica debe darse a respetar no. Pues quiero que me respetes y te vayas.

-Bella, esto no se aplica a nosotros. Yo tengo una relación contigo, te quiero, eso todo mundo lo sabe. Y hagamos lo que hagamos no iré diciéndolo por allí.

-Pero todo mundo sabía lo que pasaría entre nosotros el sábado y seguro saben ahora porque no pasó nada verdad.

-Bueno sólo mis amigos, tal vez lo hayan comentado pero sin mala intención, tú también le cuentas tus cosas a tus amigas.

-Yo sólo tengo dos amigas, no un equipo completo para develar mis intimidades.

-Bueno, creo que tienes eso que llaman síndrome no se que… mejor me voy antes de que me lances algo. Nos vemos mañana Bella y déjame volver a decirte lo hermosa que te ves molesta y lo mucho que te quiero. Deséame suerte en las convocatorias, te necesito tanto- me dijo dándome un abrazo delicado. Me sentí más miserable todavía. Ahora no sé que haría con la cita con Edward. Jake salió rápido y me dejó triste y confusa. Lo quería mucho, habíamos crecido prácticamente juntos, nos conocíamos de muchos años. ¿Sería eso amor? O Sólo costumbre. ¿Y qué es lo que realmente sentía por Edward? Era sólo un gustazo o verdaderamente me había enamorado.

Mi madre una vez me contó que estuvo en un dilema parecido cuando se enamoró de papá, ella era novia de Phil Dwyer un gran jugador de béisbol ya retirado. Cuando estuvo confundida y no sabía que hacer los dejó a ambos un tiempo, hasta poder definir sus sentimientos. Si, eso haría, sólo que no sabía cómo hacer con la salida con Edward. Tal vez si le hablaba claro, le decía que tenía novio y que estaba confundida. Eso me dolería mucho porque seguro alguna otra chica le echaría ojo, con lo guapo que era. Pero tenía que definir mis sentimientos también.

Seguí sentada pensando hasta que escuché la puerta. Papá entró a la casa, apenas me miró sonrió.

-Hija afuera hay un auto plateado, un muchacho me preguntó si vivías aquí. ¿Lo conoces?- dijo escrutando mis reacciones.

-Si, es mi nueva pareja en biología, también llevamos francés, parece que es un alumno muy aplicado- le dije tratando de nos mostrar emociones.

-¿Es nuevo en la ciudad? Nunca lo había visto.

-Si, acaba de mudarse su nombre es Edward Cullen.

-¿Cullen? ¿Será hijo del nuevo director del hospital? Hoy conocí al Dr. Cullen, un buen hombre. No demores mucho pequeña, ve a ver que quiere el chico.

-No tardaré, quería mostrarle la ciudad, una tour rápida, necesita ubicar la biblioteca y el centro cultural.

-Ah, otro ratoncillo de biblioteca, me gustan más los deportistas del estilo de Jake. Bueno no tardes- dijo entrando a buscar a mamá, seguro que ni notarían si no regreso, ellos siempre andaban juntos y mi madre era una persona muy cariñosa, Rose decía que eso se llamaba ser ardiente pero yo no quería imaginar a mis padres de ese modo.

-Salí con un poco de temor, ni siquiera me había cambiado, quería hablar claramente con Edward. Estaba en mi puerta esperando. Se veía más encantador de noche, traía una camisa y pantalón negro de infarto, porque lo hicieron tan sexy, esto iba a ser difícil. Al verme sonrió torcidamente, casi se me para el corazón.

-Hola Bella- que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, que eran tan carnosos y dulces… oh no otra vez pensando en su anatomía. Vamos Bella valor. Me miró de pies a cabeza, me sentí fatal, ni siquiera me había peinado.

-Te ves lindísima- me dijo con énfasis en "ísima", las piernas se me relajaron.

-No estoy lista. Lo siento- dije bajando la mirada.

-¿No quieres ir al cine? Podemos ir a dónde quieras o sólo conversar- me dijo cambiando su expresión.

-Conversar estará bien. Vamos a otro lugar, aquí seguro que mamá saldrá a cada rato para curiosear- le dije. Avancé pero él me impidió el paso y me abrió la puerta de su coche, eso me sorprendió Jake nunca había hecho eso.

Lo guié hasta llegar al mirador, el sol ya se había puesto pero no oscurecía por completo.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? Te noto ausente- me dijo girando a mirarme, me dio de lleno con esos preciosos ojos verdes que me hacían olvidar todo.

-Si, es sólo que… bueno, tú y yo, es decir lo del sábado fue algo imprevisto. Verás… yo tenía mi vida en calma, ahora todo…

-Esta de cabeza, te sientes confundida y abrumada y a la vez con una extraña felicidad que te asusta…- dijo tan seguro, ¿acaso podría leer mi mente y mis emociones?

-Si ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Es lo que yo siento. Me asusta todo esto, nunca fui a buscar a una chica a su casa, jamás había besado a nadie. Y no sé si es algo más que sólo un gusto porque estás en mi mente todo el tiempo- dijo con tanta emoción en su voz que me dejó pasmada. Siendo tan guapo cualquiera pensaría que había tenido docenas de chicas en su curriculum.

-Creo que lo mío es más complicado que eso- le dije.

-Claro, porque tienes novio ¿verdad?- dijo mirando al infinito.

-Si y estoy confundida- le confesé.

-Yo no quisiera causarte penas ni malestares. No quiero que sufras por mi causa. Si quieres que no nos veamos, lo entenderé, si quieres que me aleje lo haré. Estaré cerca si me necesitas, me guardaré esto que siento- dijo y sentí su voz quebrarse. Y ahora me recriminaba no haber tenido el valor de dejar a Jake y decirle la verdad. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Dame una noche más- dijo tomando mi rostro.

-¿Qué?- pregunté asustada.

-Bueno no una noche, disculpa, unas horas, dame lo que queda del día y mañana seremos dos desconocidos nuevamente- sonrió y le correspondí.

Entonces se acercó y me besó, con tanta ansiedad, con tanto fervor que creí que me desvanecería.

-----------------------

Oh este si fue un dilema, entre Jake y Edward. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Bueno seguramente más de una, alguna vez estuvo en un dilema parecido, entre dos amores. Sorry por la espera, actualizaré una vez por semana, cada miércoles, esta alucinación no es muy larga, soy yo la que estoy entrando en detalles.

Ya sabes que dicen que los escritores necesitan aliciente, tu comentario me ayudaría mucho. Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**OBSESIÓN**

**EDWARD**

-Mamá hoy a ocurrido un milagro- gritó Emmet cuando llegamos a casa.

-Hola hijos ¿qué milagro fue?- preguntó ella.

-Hoy es un día especial Edward ha sonreído, en el colegio, en clase, en el camino de vuelta, me fijé bien, en una parada de semáforos Eddie tenía una sonrisota- ambos me miraron, me puse serio otra vez, mi rostro había estado relajado gran parte del día.

-Edward ¿te ha pasado algo bueno en el colegio?- preguntó mi madre, no quería ocultarle nada pero hay cosas que no se deben contar.

-Es un buen colegio madre, me agrada.

-Y las animadoras están buenísimas- dijo Emmet, me giré a verlo muy molesto.

-A mí me gusta una rubia espectacular, la conocí el sábado en la carretera, le ayudé a cambiar uno de sus neumáticos y coincidentemente es hermana de mi amigo Jasper- dijo muy seguro.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó Esme.

-Rosalie, hasta su nombre es sexy-dijo mi hermano.

-Voy a hacer mis deberes, mamá saldré esta noche, tengo una cita- le dije despacio para que no oyera Emmet que estaba hurgando en el congelador buscando bocadillos. Mi madre abrió la boca pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Eso es… magnífico Edward… es… ¿cómo se llama la afortunada señorita?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Isabella, le dicen Bella- dije algo avergonzado, era difícil ser sincero en cuanto a estas cosas, me hubiera gustado guardármelo un poco más pero debía decirle a dónde saldría en la noche.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti mi amor- dijo mamá abrazándome.

-Hey mami, yo también tengo una cita porqué a él lo abrazas- se quejó mi hermano, tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera oído nada.

-Claro que estoy feliz cariño, sólo que tú estás acostumbrado a salir y pues tu hermano no.

-¿Quién tiene una cita?- dijo mi padre llegando hasta nosotros, bueno ahora todos los sabrían.

-Nuestros dos hijos- dijo ella besándolo.

-¿En serio, dijiste los dos? Preguntó papá mirándome sólo a mi.

-Si, yo también- dije más avergonzado. Carlisle sonrió y vino a abrazarme.

-Yo también tengo una cita y sólo a él lo abrazan y lo besan- se quejó Emmet.

-Sería raro que tu no salieras con nadie Emmet, si tuviera una hija la alejaría de tipos como tu- se quejó Carlisle.

-Mi propio padre- gritó él haciendo teatro.

-Sólo espero que te portes bien con esa chica Emmet, no quiero que después venga a buscarte y tenga que decirle que no estás sabiendo que te fuiste por allí con otra- lo amenazó. Emmet puso carita de cachorro, hacía eso siempre que quería que mamá de ponga de su lado.

-No es mi culpa ser tan guapo- se quejó mi hermano.

-¿Quién es ella y a donde la llevarás Edward?- preguntó mi padre interesado en mi e ignorando a Emmet.

-Su nombre es Isabella Swan. Iremos al cine- le dije.

-Swan, hoy conocí a Charlie Swan, debe ser su padre, es el gerente de la aseguradora, me invitó a formar parte del club de la ciudad- dijo reflexionando.

-No llegaré muy tarde, conversaremos un poco, tal vez la invite a cenar después del cine.

-Tómate el tiempo que desees, ¿necesitas dinero?- preguntó.

-Llegaré temprano y no necesito dinero gracias papá, tengo mis ahorros, ya sabes no me gustaría invitar a salir a alguien con el dinero de mis padres-

-Tal vez yo llegue tarde, ¿me podrían dar algunos billetes para mi gasolina?-pidió Emmet.

-Te quiero antes de las 10 de la noche Emmet y ¿que no tienes dinero ahorrado?- se quejó Carlisle viéndolo.

-Así tratas al hijo de tus entrañas- lloriqueó Emmet.

-No eres el hijo de mis entrañas y quiero que llegues temprano porque me paso media hora cada mañana despertándote y si te desvelas será más difícil que despiertes. Además eres tu el que siempre habla de lo mucho que te pagaban en los Toros- dijo papá y salió sonriendo.

-Nadie me quiere- gritó Emmet soltando una carcajada y subió a alistarse.

Hice los pocos deberes que tenía, avancé un poco más en diálogos en francés, la próxima vez le diría cosas más bonitas a Bella. También busqué en Internet que flores tenían pétalos más finos para poder verlos en la clase de biología, quería tener una excusa para llevarle flores a la chica que me había hechizado. Toda la tarde estuve sonriendo, parecía que ya me estaba acostumbrando, era algo nuevo sentirme así, tan alegre y con una sensación de bienestar.

Vi el atardecer y apenas el sol se ocultó me vestí saqué mi auto. Me había fijado en la guía telefónica, eran los únicos Swan de esta ciudad, su casa quedaba cerca del boulevard. Llegué junto con otro auto al número que traía apuntado, un hombre mayor bajó y me preguntó a quien buscaba, cuando dije el nombre se puso serio, seguramente era su padre. Entro y a los minutos Bella apareció en su puerta, no pude concentrarme en nada más que en su rostro. Al parecer estaba algo triste, así que sólo fuimos a conversar. Me sentí intranquilo y confuso.

Cuando llegamos a un mirador detuve el auto y me giré a verla, sus ojos estaban húmedos y se veía nerviosa. Me había hecho ilusiones, pensé que terminaría con su novio esta tarde pero por su expresión me di cuenta de que no. Tal vez ella lo amaba y yo era un intruso. Eso me partía el corazón, no debí quedar tan expuesto, ni pensar siquiera en abrirme a alguien. Le confesé cómo me sentía y que pensaba en ella en todo momento. No sería yo quien le causara problemas y menos la haría sufrir pero quería estar con ella un rato más, unos minutos, unas horas cometí el error de pedirle una noche más que tonto, eso no sonaba muy caballeroso, se asustó y me rectifiqué, sólo le pedí unas horas más. La verdad no tenía nada en claro ahora, todo en mi cabeza era confuso pero me negaba a dejarla ir, algo me decía que era especial y no volvería a hallar a otra persona que me hiciera sentir así. Asintió y la besé con un gran miedo de perderla, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

Manejé hacia la playa donde nos conocimos, descendimos, tomé la misma manta del sábado anterior, creo que algo me había dicho que terminaríamos aquí, también había traído frutas y bocadillos. Improvisé un pequeño picnic a la luz de la luna que ahora ya no estaba llena, le faltaba un pedazo, estaba en menguante al igual que nosotros. Deje la tristeza atrás y sonreí nuevamente, la invité a sentarse a mi lado, lo más cerca posible como si fuéramos novios.

-Te daré de comer- le dice tomando unas pasas.

-¿Porque te mudaste aquí?-preguntó.

-Le ofrecieron un buen trabajo a papá, en el hospital.

-¿Y de dónde eres?-volvió de preguntar.

-¿Ronda de preguntas? Bien te responderé pero la siguiente pregunta la hago yo. Soy de Chicago, es un lugar frío, nací en los suburbios cerca del lago Michigan. Me toca a mi ¿en serio eres animadora?- pregunte sin poder contenerme.

-Si lo soy, imagino que tienes ese concepto errado de las animadoras, como todo el mundo, siempre he oído eso, "oh una animadora que pena" como si todas no tuviéramos cerebro. Bueno he de confesar que algunas de mis compañeras realmente parecen no servir para nada más, pero mis amigas y yo entramos porque nos gustaba el deporte. Me ha costado mucho ya que soy algo torpe y darme tiempo para poder tener buenas calificaciones y poder dirigir a las animadoras es muy difícil. ¿Tu juegas baloncesto como tu hermano?- pregunto

-Bueno no he jugado profesionalmente pero me gustan los deportes. Me toca. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?- pregunté.

-Bueno me gustan las rosas, las margaritas, las yerberas, los tulipanes, creo que todas las flores, aunque las que más me ha impresionado el la flor de loto, dicen que es difícil cultivarla porque necesitan fango, nace en él, crecen a través de la tierra y del agua. Florece pura y sin mancha a pesar de crecer en el lodo. Es extraña, he visto algunas rosadas y blancas en un invernadero cuando era niña. Una vez leí una leyenda acerca de un loto azul pero crece sólo en Egipto, pero no estoy segura de que exista. Mi turno. ¿Qué hacías la otra noche aquí?- preguntó sonriendo mientras tomaba unas papas fritas y me las ponía en la boca.

-Vine a dar un paseo, caminé por la otra playa- señalé hacia el otro lado de las rocas –Pero había muchas fiestas, vine a observar la luna y a gozar de la soledad. Mi turno. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con… porque terminaste aquí?- me miró algo temerosa.

-Hubo una fiesta en casa de Jake, el es…

-Tu novio, continúa- la animé.

-Se suponía que sería un día especial pero lo encontré con Tanya, una de las animadoras suplentes, capitana del equipo de boleyball. Estaban… durmiendo juntos, fue un malentendido, en realidad Jake se quedó dormido y ella aprovechó eso para hacernos pelear- me miró tímidamente, sus ojos era muy hermosos y expresivos. -¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de Los Ángeles?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Tu- le dije sin dudar, agachó la cabeza, seguramente ruborizada, me gustaba mucho verla así.

-Es cierto, pensé que sería igual que cualquier ciudad o lugar del mundo, siempre viajamos en vacaciones con mi familia y pues ningún lugar ha sido especial para mi. Hasta que llegué aquí. ¿Amas a Jake?- pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, no debí preguntar eso pero la duda me mataba. Esperé unos segundos, no escuchaba respuesta, me gire a verla, estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Creía que lo amaba, ahora no lo sé- su rostro se contrajo. La tomé en brazos y se asustó.

-¿Quieres probar el agua? Vamos, no nos mojaremos mucho, dicen que la mejor hora para entrar al mar es en la noche- le sonreí. Caminé hacia la orilla de la playa con ella todavía en mis brazos, se aferró más a mi. Perecía que no quería entrar. Estaba sin zapatos y el agua tibia me encantó, la deposité en la arena, me miraba con curiosidad. Me incliné a besarla y ella atrapó mis labios de manera muy provocadora, la abracé más, empezamos un beso muy apasionado, cargado de emoción y desesperación. Sin darnos cuenta caímos en la orilla, ella sobre mí a cada segundo iba creciendo el deseo de seguir, de no parar, sea cual sea el final. Nos giramos y quedé sobre ella, apoyé mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza y seguí besándola. Me aparté un poco para aspirar su esencia, besé su cuello y sus hombros, traía sólo una camiseta con tiras, seguí bajando hasta quedar entre sus pechos, no quería que me tomara por irrespetuoso pero sus movimientos me alteraban mucho, en un intento por acercarme más abrió las piernas y quedé en medio de ella, mi pantalón era delgado, me estremecí al saber que sólo una tela nos separaba ya que ella traía una falda que se le había subido. No debía dejar que esto se me vaya de las manos, no aquí y de esta forma. Me detuve lentamente y la miré a los ojos, pareció regresar en sí y me miró avergonzada, me levanté y le di una mano para ayudarla, aceptó y volví a tomarla en brazos, la llevé hasta la manta y me senté con ella.

-Todavía no han terminado las preguntas. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- pregunté aún respirando con dificultad.

-Me gusta la comida italiana, ravioles, lasaña, canelones, todo con mucha salsa- sonrió. -¿Qué deporte practicas?- No sabía que decirle, hasta ahora sólo mi familia sabía. Quise ser sincero con ella.

-Me gusta correr, nadar y practico defensa personal- le dije para no entrar en detalles.

-Con razón te ves tan fuerte- dijo sonriendo y acariciando uno de mis brazos. En eso oí risotadas y algunas palabras soeces en el aire. Me tensé tratando de concentrarme para saber cuantos eran y si nos habían visto.

-Ay no, Feliz y Demetri- dijo Bella.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunté.

-Son del equipo de baloncesto, amigos de Jake, parece que están ebrios. No quiero que me vean por favor- dijo asustada. Claro que no iba a permitir que la vieran y menos que e le acercaran.

-Mira que tenemos allí hermano, una parejita tierna a la luz de la luna, quiero ver quienes son- dijo uno de ellos. Hice a Bella a un lado, tomé la manta con rapidez y se la puse sobre su cabeza. Me levanté para encararlos, estaban muy cerca, eran enormes, casi del tamaño de Emmet.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. No te conozco mosquito- dijo uno.

-Es que estas muy borracho Félix, esta en la escuela, es nuevo. Uy ya me acordé lo vi hoy en el gimnasio con ese Cullen, el que le vino a quitar el puesto al perrito faldero de Jake. Muero por darle unos buenos golpes a ese mastodonte- soltaron una carcajada, quería partirles la cara pero no delante de ella.

-Soy Edward Cullen, hermano de Emmet, si soy nuevo en el colegio- dije a modo de presentación.

-Ah su hermanito, uy que suerte. ¿Pero con quien estás eres nuevo en la ciudad no? ¿Ya te tiraste a alguien tan rápido?- preguntó groseramente mirando detrás de mi.

-Es tímida- dijo el otro. –A ver ricura, ¿si te gusta este niño no querías probar un par de hombres fuertes?- dijo el otro a punto de caerse de borracho.

-Si nos disculpan, estamos en un asunto privado. Perdón caballeros pero tenemos que irnos, mañana hay escuela- dije recogiendo las cosas.

-No se vayan yo quiero divertirme- dijo el más borracho.

-Tenemos un mensaje para tu hermano y no son palabras, después tal vez podamos mostrarle a la zorrita esta lo que es un hombre de verdad- sonrió el que estaba casi lúcido, avanzó y me dio un manotazo, fingí caer, me las arregle para meter mi pie entre los suyos y traerlo abajo, tuve tan buena suerte que su hermano cayó con él. Me levanté rápido, tomé a Bella de la mano y echamos a correr hacia el auto. Subimos y salí de allí muy rápido, dejamos la playa y entré a la carretera, ella seguía todavía inmóvil con la manta en la cabeza.

-Bella ¿Está bien?- pregunté alarmado. Se quitó la manta y me miró, la vi por un segundo para no perder la concentración en la vía, aún me era extraña esta ciudad. Pude ver que lloraba. Aceleré hasta llegar a una desviación, me aparté de la carretera y apagué el auto, me giré a verla.

-¿Te asustaste? Lo siento, es mi culpa no debí llevarte a esa playa. Disculpa mi atrevimiento y todo lo que te hice pasar- le dije abrazándola. Empezó a llorar en mi hombro, le acaricié la espalda y la besé en la cabeza hasta que se quedó quieta.

-¿Estás mejor amor?- pregunté, sin querer se me salió decirle amor, pero eso es lo que me hacía sentir.

-Si, gracias. Tuve mucho miedo- confesó.

-No iba a dejar que te descubrieran ni que te hicieran nada malo. Perdóname-

-Tenía miedo de que te lastimaran, ellos son luchadores, pelean en las calles- me dijo mi preciosa volviendo a llorar. Yo pensé que tenía miedo de ser descubierta no de que me hicieran daño. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

-Ya pasó Bella, te prometo no dejar que nadie me lastime- sonreí.

-Ten cuidado Edward esos tipos son peligrosos, son amigos míos por Jake pero no creo que eso los hubiera detenido si me descubrían- dijo pensándolo mucho.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme. Ya casi es media noche, el tiempo vuela. No quisiera tener que dejarte pero es preciso. Gracias por estas horas- le dije besando sus manos.

-Me gustaría… verte otra vez… pero, no puedo- dijo triste.

-Ya te dije que estaré cerca, te veré a diario aunque no tengas ojos para mi- traté de sonreírle pero no me salió bien. Me abrazó.

-No te despidas Bella. Estaré lo más cerca que pueda de ti, podríamos ser amigos, conversar si nos encontramos en el colegio, tenemos muchas clases juntos, somos pareja en Biología y me gustaría tener más diálogos contigo en francés. Tal vez nos dejen trabajos y puedas venir a casa- le sonreí con más entusiasmo, de una u otra forma estaríamos cerca. Y ojala algún día me eligiera a mi, pensé.

-Está bien, me gustó mucho pasar contigo estas horas- sonrió.

-¿Amigos entonces?- le sonreí dándole la mano. Tal vez nunca me conforme con tener sólo su amistad pero al menos era algo, no soportaría pasar a su lado como si fuera una extraña.

-Amigos- dijo estrechando mi mano.

La llevé a su casa y bajo rápido, me hizo un gesto con la mano y entró. Ahora si que sería difícil verla a diario sin recordar lo que pasmos juntos. Estuvimos muy cerca de… no, no habríamos permitido que las cosas llegaran a más, estoy seguro que ella lo habría impedido.

Llegué casa algo triste, mamá y papá estaban esperándome.

-¿cómo te fue hijo?- dijo Carlisle.

-Bien, Bella es la primera amiga que hago en la ciudad, es admirable, es la mejor alumna del colegio- sonreí.

-Pensé que… bueno me alegro hijo, es bueno llevar las cosas con paciencia, de a pocos- dijo Esme.

-De a pocos, si estuvieron a punto de… el sábado… oh lo siento- dijo Emmet que bajaba las escaleras pero al ver mi rostro volvió a subir.

-Emmett deja de alucinar, por cierto unos chicos del equipo de baloncesto un tal Félix y Demetri te envían sus saludos, están impacientes porque seas su capitán- le sonreí, él comprendía mis gestos.

-Ay chispas- dijo mi hermano.

-Me alegra que tengas amigos Edward- dijo papá saliendo hacia su despacho.

-Si es bueno que tengas amigos, siempre eres muy retraído- dijo Esme.

-¿Mamá que sabes de lotos?- pregunté muy interesado, me había puesto el reto de llevarle a Bella un loto azul a la próxima clase de biología.

-----------------------

Lindo este Edward... lo amo... Me adelanté un poco en publicar porque quizas no tenga mucho tiempo en esta semana.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**LAS COSAS EN CLARO**

**BELLA**

Llegue a mi habitación y me derrumbé de bruces en mi cama, había tenido tanto miedo. Hace algunos años fui a una fiesta con Jake en la zona peligrosa de la ciudad. Al salir en la madrugada vi a Félix peleándose con otro muchacho, allí me enteré que los hermanos Volturi tenían como pasatiempo las luchas callejeras. Jake fue a parar la pelea porque yo no dejaba de llorar, Félix casi había matado a su oponente mientras Demetri lo alentaba a rematarlo, llamé a la policía y nos marchamos de allí a la carrera. Según los chicos eso es normal y hasta hacen apuestas. Pero sólo pensar que le podían hacer algo a Edward me ponía de los nervios. Los Volturi respetaban a Jake no porque lo admiraran sino porque Billy Black era el dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba el padre de Félix y Demetri.

Si en la tarde me sentía confundida ahora mi cabeza era un hervidero Edward me gustaba mucho, decididamente más que Jake. No quería que fuese sólo mi amigo, quería estar con él, saber más de su vida, lo que pensaba. Por otro lado las sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo en la playa nunca antes la había sentido, ni cuando Jake me acariciaba. Mi actual novio era muy apasionado pero siempre supe ponerle freno a tiempo, al principio pensé que era la juventud, luego porque no estaba lista. Me costó varios meses decidir entregarme a Jake y finalmente no se dio la oportunidad. Pero con Edward era distinto, no hice el menor gesto para detenerlo, es más si no fuera porque él mismo se detuvo tal vez ya sería suya. Mi mente se nublaba cuando Edward me besaba, sólo verlo hacía que mi respiración se acelerara. No sabía si esto era amor. Pero lo descubriría. Mañana sería más fuerte y alejaría a Jake. Necesitaba pasar un tiempo conmigo misma, meditar, ver si la amistad con Edward se convertía en otra cosa.

*

Me desperté pensando en Edward, me apuré y llegué al colegio rápido. Rose estaba a un lado de su coche con la cabeza gacha, parecía triste.

-¿Hola amiga, te sucede algo?- pregunté.

-Alice dijo que vendría temprano, allí está. Les contaré a ambas-

Fuimos al gimnasio que era un lugar amplio donde no habría ninguna curiosa escondida.

-Que pasa amiguita- decía Alice acariciando el brazo de nuestra rubia favorita.

-Anoche salí con Emmet a tomar un helado. Estaba muy contenta, él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común pero cuando él fue al baño un momento apareció Félix, me reclamó, me dijo que me alejara de Emmet o le diría que yo… que entre nosotros…- rompió a llorar.

-Rose, si le dices antes a Emmet que antes fuiste novia de Félix, tal vez comprenda- la animó Alice.

-No entiendes Alice, no es fácil, yo no soy una chica virgen, Emmet creerá que soy una cualquiera, que es mi costumbre acostarme con los que salgo y dejaré de importarle.

-Rose, yo creo que debes ser sincera, sería peor si Emmet se entera por Félix, quien sabe de que modo se lo diría. Además Félix le tiene ojeriza a Emmet por lo del equipo de baloncesto. Anoche quería golpear a Edward para provocar a Emmet, si no le dices la verdad te va a utilizar- le aconsejé.

-¿Anoche saliste con Edward?- preguntó Alice.

-Sip, fue algo imprevisto- me excusé

-¿Terminaste con Jake?

-No, quiero hacerlo hoy- dije temerosa.

Fuimos a clases, las primeras horas tenía algebra Edward se sentó lejos de mí pero sentía su mirada. Apenas cruzamos un saludo, sus ojos eran vivaces. La próxima hora en deportes aprovecharía para hablar con Jake ya que las clases siempre son rutinarias y termina cada quien jugando por su lado. Me apuré a llegar a los vestidores, me cambié rápido, no vi ni a Rose ni a Alice, seguro iban retrasadas. Llegué a la puerta del vestidor del equipo de baloncesto que estaba a un lado del vestidor común. Quil salió algo confundido, al mirarme se asustó.

-Hola Quil quiero hablar con Jake, ¿ya llegó?- dije tratando de asomarme al vestidor. Él puso su brazo y me impidió el pase.

-No, creo que no ha venido hoy, no lo he visto- dijo nervioso pero pude oír una carcajada femenina. Me agaché con rapidez y pasé por debajo del brazo de Quil, corrí unos pasos cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura.

-Bella no debes ver esto- dijo Quil a mi espalda, pero ya era tarde, Tanya tenía contra la pared a Jake que se veía bastante desesperado.

-Deja de buscarme porque me vas a encontrar, no soy de piedra- le decía éste.

-Algunas partes tuyas con duras como rocas- dijo ella insinuante. Quil se aclaró la garganta y Jake me miró, al instante alejó a Tanya de un empujón.

-Bella, lo siento, es ella la que me busca, que quieres que haga- dijo asustado.

Ella se recompuso y pasó a mi lado con una mirada de desprecio.

-Soy persistente, siempre obtengo lo que quiero-me dijo saliendo del vestidor.

-Le permitiste lo del sábado y le permites lo de ahora sin más, dejas que se pavonee delante de mi. ¿Qué no vas a aclararle las cosas?- le dije seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Bella?- dijo él.

-Nada, nunca haces nada, siempre he soportado que ella se restriegue contra ti cada vez que ganan un partido con el pretexto de que te esta felicitando, dice que no la haces a un lado por caballerosidad yo creo que es porque te gusta que haga eso, que te persiga, que te acose. ¿Acaso le armaste un lío ayer? Te bastó humillarte pero a ella no le dijiste nada. No aclaraste las cosas. Nunca le dices en su cara que deje de molestarte. Ya basta Jake, yo no quiero volver a ver más de eso- salí del vestidor del equipo, unos pasos más allá sentí su agarre en mi brazo.

-Vamos Bella, tu sabes que te quiero, estás celosa- sonrió.

-No Jake, no estoy celosa, es sólo que me cansé de verlos así, no es la primera vez. Me vas a decir ahora que ella tiene la culpa, que te busca. O como dirías a tus amigos que eres irresistible. Pues yo no quiero seguir contigo, quería decírtelo de la mejor manera, esto no va más. Se acabó- le dije serenamente y mirándolo a los ojos, su expresión cambió a confusión.

-¿Qué? Tu no puedes dejarme, así nada más, somos la pareja perfecta eres mi novia, pronto serás mi mujer-dijo atrayéndome.

-En tus sueños Jake - le dije soltándome.

-Si creo que tenemos más actividad en mis sueños ya que eres una niña, te lo he pedido cientos de veces y nunca accedes ¿qué quieres que haga? Soy hombre- me dijo con una mano en la cintura y otra alborotándose los cabellos.

-Entonces puedes serlo pero no conmigo. Esto se acabó Jake- le dije molesta.

No me siguió, vi algunos curiosos al pasar, sólo unos pocos, los que habían llegado temprano a cambiarse, al salir por completo del vestidor de chicos me crucé con un par de ojos verdes pero evité mirarlos con más detenimiento.

El día transcurrió y oí los chismorreos y susurros a mis espaldas, para la hora del almuerzo toda la escuela lo sabía.

-Hay todo tipo de versiones- decía Rose sin mucho apetito.

-Unos dicen que afobeteaste a Jake porque lo encontraste tirándose a Tanya en el vestidor. Otros andan contando que Jake estaba jugando con las dos y le dieron su merecido. Sus amigos andan regando que eres una celosa, que Jake es un ejemplo de novio pero que tus celos no dejan que se le acerque ninguna chica- dijo Alice mirando hacia la mesa de los del equipo de baloncesto.

-Y que dice Tanya- pregunté.

-Que Jake terminó contigo porque está enamorado de ella- sonreí al saber eso. Tantas versiones de una misma historia, no me importaba ya.

En la última clase de Historia, me senté con Rose, Félix estaba en esa clase, Jasper, Edward y Emmet también.

Emmet entró y saludó a Rose, se veía atento y sincero. Rose apenas le sonrió. Los Volturi entraron pavoneándose y se sentaron como siempre en la última banca desde allí no dejaban de lanzar comentarios groseros. Emmet y Jasper estaban tan entretenidos conversando que ni se dieron cuenta, Edward sin embargo estaba atento a todo.

*

Los días siguieron pasando sin novedad hasta el viernes. Cada día me encontraba y cruzaba saludos con Edward, su mirada no decaía, Jake por otro lado se hacía el ofendido conmigo, no había ido a buscarme, había oído que esperaba que yo me disculpara. Cosa que no iba a pasar por supuesto. Rose estaba de mejor humor había vuelto a salir con Emmet, le había comentado que antes salía con Félix pero no entro en detalles, y Alice, bueno, ella y Jasper eran herméticos en cuanto a su relación pero a veces los veía tan acaramelados que no tenía ninguna duda de que estaban en su mejor momento.

Era el día de las convocatorias deportivas, la selección del equipo de baloncesto y también de las animadoras, nunca entendía porque nuestra suerte dependía del equipo, si había otros deportes en la escuela. Al entrar al gimnasio con mi uniforme, vi formados como nunca a cerca de 50 chicos, era seguro que querían jugar al lado de un profesional.

La profesora Banner era una antigua animadora, encargada de gimnasia. Ella era amiga de Rene lo cual en lugar de favorecerme me causaba problemas con las demás chicas. Mi madre también había sido animadora en sus épocas de estudiante.

-A ver niñas, formadas, como es costumbre presidiré las audiciones junto a la capitana para elegir el grupo que representará al colegio en los eventos deportivos. Se tomará en cuenta, la destreza, habilidad y elasticidad. Tengo el equipo de sonido listo, acompáñenme al salón de gimnasia, creo que en esta cancha se realizará la selección del equipo de baloncesto- dijo señalándonos el camino, la verdad es que era mejor tener un poco de privacidad, sin chicos merodeando por allí.

Caminamos en fila, al pasar al lado de los chicos hubo muchos silbidos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Edward formado al lado de Jasper. Lo miré con suspicacia, entendió mi mirada e hizo un gesto que bien pude interpretar como despreocupación.

-Este año estrenaremos nuevos uniformes- escuché a la profesora al lado de un maniquí. Me quedé pasmada, eso no era un uniforme parecían disfraces de cabareteras. Mire a Rose que se veía sonrojada y a Alice con la boca abierta.

-Son geniales- escuché la voz melosa de Tanya, que al lado de Lauren, Jessica, Kate e Irina saltaban de alegría.

-Estupendo, y las seleccionadas hoy podrán llevarse uno a casa para hacerle los arreglos necesarios. A ver, son 28 chicas, y necesitamos sólo 12. ¿Quieren presentarse voluntariamente o llamaré por orden alfabético?- dijo emocionada. Todas las nuevas se miraron asustadas.

-Bella, creo que debes hacernos una demostración, sé que tienes una nueva rutina, muero por verla- me dijo entusiasmada, vi que Tanya hacía un gesto de asco, no me intimidé, cualquier cosa que hiciera ella la podría superar, siempre y cuando fuera académico, o provechoso.

Hice la rutina que aprendí en la escuela para animadoras a donde me llevaba Rene cada año durante la primera semana de vacaciones en Jacksonville, esta vez no había sido tan aburrida como en otros años. Puse mi canción favorita Yo amo el Rock de Joan Jett, me moví con ritmo, hice tres volteretas seguidas y terminé abriéndome de piernas. La profesora aplaudía feliz, mis amigas llegaron a felicitarme.

Luego una a una fueron mostrando sus rutinas mientras la profesora y yo estábamos sentadas en una mesa observándolas.

Rose fue la segunda con Get Up de Ciara, sus movimientos eran sensuales pero sin llegar a lo vulgar. Alice le siguió con una rutina muy rápida y fresca puso Hollaback girl y me encantó, sobre todo porque ella hacía muchas volteretas.

Después varias novatas empezaron a salir, algunas eran muy elásticas, parecía que este año sería muy bueno para nosotras. Tanya espero para ser la última. Puso la canción "soy sexy" y empezó a moverse voluptuosamente, parecía que pronto se quitaría la ropa, mis amigas y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y pasmadas.

En eso vi que Emmet entraba a nuestro salón. Cuando vio el movimiento de Tanya sonrió y se colocó cerca de ella y empezó a moverse de igual forma pero su rostro era graciosísimo. Todas reímos, la profesora también soltó una carcajada y apagó la música.

-Señoritas, este joven es Emmet Cullen el nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Trabajaremos juntos este año, el equipo de animadoras y el de baloncesto, tendremos ensayos los mismos días y viajaremos a todos los partidos con ellos. Y tendrán que enseñarle la rutina para que el capitán pueda bailar con ustedes, es tradición- dijo ella, entonces empezó el murmullo, yo no sabía con certeza que Emmet sería el nuevo capitán.

-¿Yo bailaré?- preguntó él preocupado.

-Si, el capitán baila con sus animadoras, así ha sido siempre- dijo ella mirándome con algo de tristeza. Seguro era por Jake. Solía practicar mis rutinas con él, incluso tenia la costumbre de levantarme del piso y ponerme en sus hombros durante los partidos. Ahora tendría que hacerlo Emmet. Tal vez a Rose le gustaría hacer eso. Si creo que sería genial que ellos hicieran ese numero.

-Profesora el entrenador solicita al equipo de animadoras cuando estén listas, para presentarles a los nuevos jugadores- dijo él mas serio.

-En unos minutos iremos, nos falta terminar de escoger- Emmet hizo una reverencia y salió, me di cuenta que le guiñó un ojo a Rose.

-Si el equipo de Baloncesto tiene nuevo capitán porque aquí eso no se somete a votación- escuche a Tanya.

-La elección de Emmet Cullen no se dio por votación señorita Denali, fue el entrenador quien lo nombró, al igual que yo nombre la señorita Swan el año pasado. Bella por favor comparemos puntajes de cada aspirante para ver quienes se quedan- dijo mirándome nuestra entrenadora de gimnasia y nuestra jefa de equipo.

Revisamos nuestras cartillas y casi eran los mismos puntajes, escogimos a Rose, Alice, Jessica, Lauren e incluso a Tanya ya que era buena en muchas cosas y muy ágil. Pero Irina se quedó fuera porque habían otras chicas muy buenas también, entraron 3 nuevas. Eso a Tanya le cayó bomba. Quince minutos después salíamos rumbo a la cancha de baloncesto, cuando llegamos los chicos aplaudieron.

Para mi sorpresa en la formación y con los uniformes puestos estaban Jasper y Edward. Jake estaba al final de la fila con los brazos cruzados y la miraba baja. Félix y Demetri estaban también con uniformes pero en la banca, ahora eran suplentes.

-Ahora que tenemos a dos Cullens tendré que volver a hacer la camiseta de capitán- decía el entrenador. –Para diferenciarlos les llamaremos por sus nombres. Me sorprendiste Edward, creí que no jugabas baloncesto- le dijo el profesor.

-Mi hermanito ha cambiado mucho desde que llegamos profesor- dijo Emmet riendo.

-Oh allí están las damas que adornan el equipo y nos dan fuerza- dijo el entrenador mirándonos. Nos saludamos.

-Bien los presentaremos- dijo el entrenador –El nuevo capitán del equipo es el señor Emmet Cullen, los cuatro titulares son Edward Cullen, hermano del capitán, Jasper Hale, Quil Ateara y Jacob Black nuestra antiguo capitán. Y en la banca tendremos muy buenas reservas, Félix y Demetri Volturi, Embry Call, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley y la revelación Seth Clearwater una futura promesa- concluyó el entrenador, nosotras los aplaudimos con ganas, Edward el dios estaría en el equipo, nunca había visto el uniforme en un mejor cuerpo.

-Nosotras los acompañaremos en cada uno de sus juegos. Aquí están las animadoras: la capitana la señorita Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, María Sandino, Claire Young, Leah Clearwater, Ángela Weber, Heidi Seear, Kate y Tanya Denali- concluyó, los chicos silbaron y nosotras sonreímos.

-Bueno ahora que se conocen espero que establezcan amistad ya que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos durante todo el año. Que comiencen los entrenamientos- dijo el profesor. Entonces salimos al patio, era más agradable calentar y empezar las rutinas en el césped. El día era soleado y agradable. Cuando terminamos corrimos a bañarnos y cambiarnos para ir a casa, así sería cada viernes hasta que se formalicen los entrenamientos todos los sábados por la mañana.

Cuando salía de los vestidores me sorprendí de encontrar a Edward afuera esperándome.

-Felicidades capitana- me dijo sonriendo.

-Felicidades, por entrar al equipo, creí que no te gustaba mucho el baloncesto- le reclamé.

-No me gusta mucho pero los entrenamientos serán geniales, las salidas para los partidos, las convocatorias. No me perderé ninguna de sus rutinas- me dijo guiándome un ojo. Me sonrojé un poco.

-¿Por eso entraste en el equipo?- pregunte.

-No. Le prometí a alguien estar cerca, solo cumplo mi palabra- dijo con convicción. Sonreí un poco.

-¿Bella puedo hablarte?- escuche la voz de Jake y la sonrisa de Edward se esfumó.

-Bueno adiós Bella y felicidades- dijo saliendo elegantemente, me quedé mirando su caminar, era como si flotara, como si no tocara el piso, sus pasos tan acompasados, sus movimientos tan felinos.

-¿Bella me oyes?- dijo Jake preocupado.

-Ah si, disculpa, estaba concentrada en… mis rutinas- dije tratando de sonreír.

-Bella te necesito- dijo él.

-Jake, no hagas esto, por favor- pedí.

-La traeré aquí para encararla, la amenazare para que no se me acerque, pero vuelve conmigo, estoy destrozado, he sido relegado, ahora Cullen es el nuevo capitán- dijo queriendo abrazarme, retrocedí.

-Lo siento Jake-dije.

-¿Ahora tendrás que hacer las rutinas con el nuevo capitán verdad? No quiero que te pongas las manos encima, eres mi chica-dijo aunque por su tono parecía deprimido.

-No haré las rutinas con Emmet, pero si me lo mandaran tendría que hacerlo, y Jake, no soy tu chica, ya no- le dije caminando lo mas rápido que pude.

Pasé todo el fin de semana buscando nuevos movimientos y estructurando una nueva rutina para el equipo con mi madre.

El lunes por la mañana llegué temprano pero me entretuve con la profesora de gimnasia porque mi madre le envió un recado, llegué cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta, fui directo a mi lugar y me sorprendí de encontrar varias flores allí, y en un recipiente con agua y perfecto loto azul, pequeño, con una sola flor. Me quedé congelada. Mire de inmediato a mi compañero de carpeta que me sonreía.

-No era una leyenda, si existían realmente- me dijo muy contento, quise abrazarlo y besarlo, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, era lo mas lindo que habían hecho por mi.

-Gracias- dije antes de sentarme a su lado.

-Pueden encender sus microscopios y retirar una muestra de cada pétalo u hoja que hayan traído de muestra. Sr. Cullen ya que usted fue de los pocos que recordó traer lo que pedí por favor comparta con sus compañeros- Edward sacó algunos pétalos que tenía aparte y los repartió.

-No deshojare las flores que traje para ti- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Estas flores son para mi?- pregunté sonriente.

-Claro que si, hay una rosa, una margarita, una yerbera, un tulipán y un loto azul- dijo. Me limpié una lágrima que no pude contener y miré hacia otro lado para que no se diera cuenta. Definitivamente Edward no era de este mundo.

Con mucha habilidad cortó pétalos y los colocó en varios portaobjetos, puso uno en el microscopio.

-Las damas primero- me dijo cediéndome el lugar para mirar- le di una sonrisa y miré, enfoqué bien el lente y le di el aumento necesario.

-Wow mira que bonitas células tiene el tulipán- dije mirándolo de pronto, lo sorprendí mirando mis labios, sentí ganas de besarlo entonces, me aproximé sólo un poco, la electricidad que emanaba de ambos podía sentirse.

-Sr. Cullen tenga cuidado con…- oí gritar al profesor y escuché un fuerte sonido. Me asusté y me volví a ver que pasaba.

-Lo tengo, no se rompió- decía Jasper en el suelo sosteniendo el microscopio en sus manos, los portaobjetos y demás tinturas estaban rotas en el piso. Emmet estaba con las manos en la cabeza pálido. Muchos rompieron a reír segundos después. Continuamos mirando muestras, el profesor nos dejó un trabajo de investigación en parejas sobre células ADN vegetal. Al terminar la clase Edward guardó todas las flores en una caja que había traído para que no fueran tan comprometedoras. Sólo el pequeño loto estaba en su envase. Lo tomé con delicadeza.

-Nos tocas francés- me dijo sonriendo, mientras me acomodaba la mochila para poder tomar las flores también.

-Te ayudo con eso- dijo a punto de tomar la caja.

-Yo llevaré las pertenencias de mi novia. Gracias- dijo Jake, adelantándose a Edward en tomar la caja de flores. La expresión de Edward cambió, se veía dolido.

-Te veo luego Bella- dijo saliendo del aula.

-Jake, no soy tu novia- me giré molesta.

-¿Qué rayos es todo esto?- dijo él abriendo la caja. -¿Y ese tipo? Siempre lo veo cerca de ti- dijo molesto.

-Son muestras para la clase de biología-le dije, quitándole la tapa.

-¿Qué es eso que cargas allí?- me dijo mirando mi loto.

-Es una flor, para mi trabajo de células- le dije tomando la caja en una mano y el loto en otra.

-Bella esto no puede seguir así, son varios días, creí que estarías tan deprimida como yo- se quejó.

-Pues ya vez que no. Jake lo nuestro no era más que costumbre, siempre hemos estado juntos desde niños. Intenta salir, divertirte. Verás que poco a poco te darás cuenta de que lo nuestro es amistad-

-Bella por favor, dame otra oportunidad, sólo una más. Te prometo que todo será diferente, no dejaré que Tanya se me acerque ni ninguna otra chica.

-Este sábado es tu cumpleaños, lo hemos pasado juntos siempre, déjame estar contigo.

-Jake tengo planes- mentí.

-¿Planes? Tus planes siempre han sido conmigo, con todos nuestros amigos. Cómo has podido cambiar así.

-No he cambiado Jake, simplemente me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Lo siento- le dije y me fui lo más rápido que pude a mi otra clase. Edward me esperaba en el siguiente pasillo para ayudarme con mis cosas.

-Vaya parece que la reina del colegio consiguió sirviente- dijo Tanya al pasar a mi lado, Jessica, Kate e Irina soltaron risitas tontas.

-Esta mochila está muy pesada Edward, ¿podrías llevármela?- preguntó Jessica acercándose a él, para restregarse como hacía Tanya con Jake. Edward retrocedió un paso.

-Lo siento, no te me acerques- le dijo él muy serio.

-¿Acaso te crees mucho Cullen?- amenazó Irina.

-No señoritas, es sólo que le tengo alergia a las calabazas- dijo él y se fue a al aula rápidamente. Alice y Rose que pasaban cerca rompieron a reír, pero ellas aún seguían pensando en el significado de las palabras de Edward.

Nuestra clase fue tranquila, esta vez no hicimos diálogos. Estuvimos traduciendo "Le Marsellese". Al salir Edward me acompaño al estacionamiento, yo estaba muy contenta, él también reía conmigo, era tan fácil hablar con él de todo.

-Miren que tenemos acá, parece que el hermanito del nuevo capitán está coqueteando con Bella. ¿Qué diría Jake Félix?- dijo Demetri.

-Yo creo que lo oí una vez… oh si, le rompería la cara a cualquiera que intente ligarse a su chica- le respondió su hermano.

-No, no. Yo creo que diría "amigos háganme el favor de romperle la cara al que intenta ligarse a mi chica" Eso diría, a Jake le faltan huevos para andar haciendo líos- dijo Demetri mirándome con una asquerosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Bella, sube a tu auto- me urgió Edward.

-No. Félix, Demetri, déjennos tranquilos, yo no soy novia de Jake y Edward sólo me está ayudando- casi gemí, tenía tanto miedo que lo lastimaran.

-Claro, este se cree un caballero, el otro día lo vimos con otra chica en la playa, también intentaba ser galán, dándole respiración artificial- Félix soltó una carcajada.

-Te vamos a dar la bienvenida amiguito, no te va a doler… mucho- dijo Demetri acercándose a Edward, quise gritar.

-Hola chicos, que gusto verlos, que hacen por acá- dijo Emmet, llegando junto a Jasper, él parecía ignorar que los Volturi lo odiaban o tan vez se hacía el loco.

-Capitán, que gusto- dijo Demetri- girándose a saludarlo.

-La próxima vez no te salvará ni siquiera tu hermano- dijo Félix mirando a Edward con odio. Se giró y sonrió hipócritamente.

-Capitán, cuídese de las rubias- dijo en tono de burla y se alejaron riendo.

-¿Qué querían esos idiotas?- preguntó Jasper.

-Querían golpear a Edward- dije temblando pero para mi sorpresa Emmet ahogó una carcajada.

-La próxima vez no los salvo entonces- dijo, Edward lo miró y le hizo un gesto que no entendí.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella, maneja con cuidado- me dijo Edward ayudándome a subir.

Vi como los tres amigos se marchaban conversando entre si.

-----------------------

Subí más rápido y me quedó largo, anoche soñé esta parte, que emoción, creo que de tanto recordar mi alucinación se grabó en mi subconciente.

Dime que te pareció...


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**DECISION**

**EDWARD**

-_Nymphaea caerulea_, es su nombre científico, es un nenúfar, una planta acuática y crece en climas tropicales. Hay varios invernaderos en el país que cultivan lotos de diferentes colores incluyendo el azul- mi madre me leía una página web mientras yo tenía un libro de botánica abierto en la biblioteca.

-Excelente, eso es más cercano que traerlo de Egipto, cuanto demora el envío- pregunté.

-De tres a cuatro días- me dijo

-Hay que ordenarlo, de inmediato, lo necesito para el lunes- dije antes de salir para la escuela.

Llegué temprano al colegio, era extraña la forma en que latía mi corazón cada vez que estaba cerca del instituto. Cada minuto, cada hora que pasaba la extrañaba más. La necesitaba más. Tal vez estaba obsesionado con ella, no lo sé. Pero la obsesión es posesiva, yo la necesitaba, aunque fuera sólo para mirarla. Y eso es lo que hacía en clases, en los pasillos, en la cafetería, era un observador, un acosador. Parecía un paparazzi siguiendo todos sus movimientos, tratando de interpretar sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, y cuando podía me ponía en frente para saludarla.

-Si que te ha dado fuerte hermanito, pareces la sombra de Bella. Siempre estas mirándola como tonto, hasta sonríes cuando ella lo hace. Se van a dar cuenta- me decía Emmet a la hora del almuerzo. No había visto a Bella desde la mañana, nos cruzamos en el pasillo de los vestidores. Jasper llegó junto a nosotros.

-No quiero pecar de chismoso pero creo que esta noticia te interesa- dijo mirándome. El corazón se me aceleró pero me tranquilicé cuando vi a Bella y sus amigas entrando al comedor, por un momento pensé que sería algo relacionado con su salud.

-Hay muchas versiones y no sabría con cual quedarme, tampoco voy a especular… lo único que puedo decir con seguridad es que Bella y Jacob ya no son pareja- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasó pelearon quien dejó a quien y porque?- preguntó Emmet.

-Ya te dije que no soy chismoso Emmet, hay muchas teorías- se defendió Jasper

-Pero suéltanos algunas, anda- le rogó.

-Está bien. Los chicos dicen que Bella sorprendió a Jacob con Tanya en los vestidores y que pelearon, los del equipo dicen que Bella es muy celosa- mi corazón decayó un poco. -Pero lo comprobaré, que tonto, teniendo la mejor fuente a la mano- Tomo su celular y marcó.

-Hola princesa… si yo también te amo- dijo más bajo y agachándose un poco para que no lo oyéramos.

-Quería preguntarte, si es cierto que Bella y Jacob terminaron- preguntó, estuvo un momento en silencio, se despidió y colgó.

-Mi princesa dice que Bella iba dispuesta a cortar con él pero que se encontró a Tanya y a Jacob en una situación comprometedora en los vestidores, y aprovecho la oportunidad- concluyó.

-Oh si, y tu no eras nada chismoso- se rió Emmet de él.

-Es sólo por ayudar a Edward.

-Gracias Jasper- dije sonriendo- Esa noticia me hace feliz- le dije y cambie la conversación ya que tenia razón, no debíamos andar especulando sobre la vida privada de los demás.

Pero no podía negar de algo en mi saltaba de felicidad.

Toda la semana vi que los Volturi intencionalmente trataban de provocar a Emmet pero claro él estaba tan ocupado tratando de caerle bien a la hermana de Jasper que no se daba cuenta de nada. Sabía que eso traería problemas, si hay algo que aprendí con el maestro que estudié durante varios años es que los jóvenes y en especial los varones nos comportábamos como animales. Parecía ser que era una conciencia común, algo muy dentro que sólo era posible controlar con la razón. Los instintos primitivos hacían que se actuara como en manada, y nosotros no pertenecíamos a esta manada, creo que ellos sólo marcaban su territorio y también a las chicas. Félix había tenido algo que ver con la chica que le gustaba a mi hermano y también se veía que cuidaban a Bella. Si nosotros pasábamos sus límites permitidos tendríamos que arreglarlo por la fuerza, para imponernos. No me gustaba mucho eso pero estaba dispuesto, si tenía que pelear lo haría. No me sentaría a tratar de dialogar con aquellos tipos.

**

El viernes por la mañana llamé al invernadero para preguntar por mi envío y me dijeron que estaba ya en camino, rogaba porque llegara a tiempo.

-Es el día, media escuela me odiará y la otra mitad me amará, espero que la mitad que me ame sea la femenina- decía Emmet mientras tomaba su batido.

-¿Escogerán al equipo?– Preguntó mama -Espero que estés en él mi amor- le dijo.

-Claro que estoy mamita, ¿no te dije antes? Soy el capitán. Hable con el profesor el primer día de clases. Es solo que como ya tenían un capitán tal vez muchos se lo tomen a mal- le respondió.

-Felicidades hijo, me alegro-dijo mi madre.

-Yo también. Voy a estar rodeado de las chicas mas bonitas de la escuela- dijo sonriendo.

-Creí que estaba feliz por poder jugar- comenté.

-Ah eso también, pero las chicas son un buen aliciente-

-¿Porque tanta fijación en las chicas, acaso porque eres capitán te buscarán?- pregunté

-Me refería a las animadoras, en este instituto las animadoras y el equipo van juntos, a todo, los partidos, entrenamientos. Espero que hasta a las revisiones médicas- decía con cara de tonto.

-¿A todo? ¿Siempre?- le dije.

-Si. Y aunque es tradición de hace años que la capitana de las animadoras y el capitán del equipo anden juntos te prometo no acercarme a tu musa- me dijo.

-Pues más te vale o el equipo puede quedarse sin capitán-lo reté.

-Tranquilo, yo le tengo el ojo echado a una animadora que es lindísima, ayer salimos otra vez. Es un bombón, no solo de cuerpo que de por si es como….-

-Ya cállate- le dije saliendo

Durante todo el día tuve la idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Nunca antes quise formar parte de ningún equipo, ni hacer alarde de mi fuerza o destreza. Aún preferiría vivir en el anonimato pero ser un miembro del equipo de baloncesto significaba pasar tiempo cerca de Bella. A la última hora de clases vi que Jasper estaba nervioso.

-Estoy seguro que esta vez entraré- me dijo.

-¿Piensas presentarte?- le pregunté.

-Claro, siempre he querido entrar al equipo, no sólo para estar cerca de mi Alice, sino porque realmente me gusta este deporte. Claro que si entro podré ir en el autobús y estar pendiente de mi novia, no me gusta como la miran algunos chicos- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Yo también me presentaré- le dije.

-¿En serio? Seria genial si entramos los dos pero no sabía que jugaras, le dijiste al entrenador…

-No me gusta mucho el baloncesto aunque lo juego bien, Emmet y yo fuimos a la misma academia cuando niños, solo que yo me inclinaba mas por otros deportes. Pero no es eso lo que quiero, creo que es algo más personal.

-¿Algo que tiene nombre italiano, faldita corta, pompones y que parece que se comiera los libros?- preguntó riendo, sonreí ante su comentario, era una descripción graciosa de Bella.

-Si- dije y nos encaminamos hacia el gimnasio. Vimos pasar a muchas chicas hacia otra sala de entrenamiento, habría también una prueba para animadoras. Entonces vi a una preciosa chica con cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos chocolates, era la razón por la que me encontraba aquí, me miró como si quisiera preguntarme algo yo sólo le sonreí.

-Miren, el novio de la mascota de las animadoras y el hermanito de Emmet- escuché una voz rasposa, era uno de los Volturi. Nos miraba a Jasper y a mí con desprecio.

-¿Tienes miedo o hacerte el imbécil es tu pasatiempo?- le pregunté.

-Mide tus palabras gusanito, este es nuestro territorio, tal vez allá en tu pueblo eras alguien y tu hermano era popular. Aquí mandamos nosotros, que no se te olvide- dijo entre dientes cuando el entrenador llamó a la actual selección, Jacob Black estaba al lado del otro Volturi.

-Me alegro de que hayan muchos estudiantes interesados en pasar la prueba para formar parte de nuestra selección. Tengo noticias interesantes para ustedes, este año, nuestra selección contará con un nuevo capitán- todos comenzaron a murmurar. –Ya que contamos con un profesional en baloncesto, el director y yo hemos decidido otorgarle el poder para llevar adelante al equipo. Les presento al nuevo capitán Emmet Cullen- anunció y algunos aplaudieron entusiastas, otros tenían cara de preocupación. Jacob estaba serio, los Volturi se miraban sorprendidos. Mi hermano salió al frente.

-Gracias entrenador. Es un gran honor para mi chicos, espero estar a la altura, entrenaremos muy duro y seremos los mejores este año- dijo sonriendo, se escucharon mas aplausos.

-Ahora quiero que se dividan en dos equipos de cinco cada uno, parece que va a estar reñidas las otras cuatro vacantes para el equipo titular, pero no se preocupen tenemos cinco plazas más para suplentes. Sonrió. Jasper y yo formamos un equipo con otros tres muchachos, Emmet y el entrenador se sentaron para vernos mejor. El director del colegio se unió a ellos minutos mas tarde. Jugamos quince minutos, fueron cuatro equipos los que se formaron, algunos eran muy buenos y otros la verdad parecían estar perdidos en esto. Al final fuimos 10 seleccionados para enfrentarnos en un partido más. Con nosotros estaba un muchacho un par de años menor que nosotros que se movía bastante bien, su nombre era Seth y congeniamos al instante. En el otro equipo estaba completa la selección del año anterior. Sería difícil, ya que los Volturi eran muy altos y fuertes.

Empezamos el juego y en el primer minuto uno de los hermanos, creo que era Demetri, empujó al pequeño Seth que rodó por el suelo. Desde entonces me dediqué a protegerlo, jugaba muy bien, tenía futuro en el este deporte si lo dejaban jugar limpiamente claro. Después de 10 minutos estábamos empatados. Jasper era un excelente lanzador, Seth era buen armador y yo creo que se me daba mejor protegiéndolos. Esperaba haber hecho un buen papel, me conformaría con ser suplente, eso era suficiente para estar en el equipo cerca de Bella. Cuando faltaba un par de minutos pare terminar íbamos cinco puntos por encima del otro equipo, se veía que Jacob jugaba sin ganas, su amigo que lo acompañaba siempre un tal Quil estaba jugando mejor que él. Los Volturi solo se dedicaban a golpear más que a jugar, me llevé varios empujones por proteger a Jasper para que pudiera lanzar adecuadamente. Seth se despuntó por la derecha y vi un destello en la mirada de Demetri que no me gustó, así que corrí para bloquearlo. Cuando estuvo cerca del aro Seth se detuvo un segundo para hacer su lanzamiento pero entonces fue Félix el que se acercó a él, corrí para detenerlo pero fue tarde, lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, sólo me quedó tirarme al suelo para que la cabeza de Seth no diera contra el piso. Escuché aplausos y mientras nos levantábamos vi que Jasper estaba sonriendo.

-Eso es todo, han jugado muy bien, el equipo rojo ha ganado, es una sorpresa. En unos minutos volveremos con los resultados- dijo el profesor.

-Gracias Edward, si no fuera por tu espalda me habría desfigurado, si ya es difícil la escuela imagínate tener la cara cortada- sonrió Seth.

-Son unos tramposos, menos mal que aproveche que se voltearon a ver como Seth caía y les quité el balón en el ultimo minutos- dijo Jasper llegando a nosotros.

-¿Así juegan siempre?- pregunté.

-Son peores en los partidos, siempre eran expulsados. El año pasado Félix no pudo jugar los dos últimos partidos por acumulación de faltas- dijo preocupado.

Esperamos sentados en el piso a que regresara el entrenador. Cinco minutos después entro sonriendo con Emmet al lado.

-Bueno ha estado difícil la elección pero ya tengo los resultados- dijo y nos acercamos él. –Los titulares del equipo son: Emmet Cullen, como capitán del equipo Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Quil Ateara, y Jacob Black. Los suplentes, son, Félix y Demetri Volturi, Embry Call, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley y Seth Clearwater. Como ven tenemos este año seis suplentes. Ahora vayan a los vestidores a ponerse los uniformes. Emmet por favor ve al otro gimnasio y avísale a la profesora que tenemos el equipo formado- le dijo.

Caminamos a los vestidores y allí estaban varios uniformes nuevos, nos cambiamos y regresamos al gimnasio a esperar a las animadoras. Estaba algo nervioso, quería ver a Bella en su uniforme de animadora pero cuando llegaron los chicos comenzaron a silbar. La vi y me quedé como estatua. Ese uniforme era muy… como podría calificarlo sin parecer conservador… digamos que en mi opinión habían empleado muy poca tela. Claro que revelaba un poco más del escultural cuerpo de la chica de mis sueños pero solo el hecho de saber que otros la veían como yo me caía bomba.

El entrenador y la profesora de gimnasia hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y luego ellas salieron a practicar en el césped. Estaba impaciente por hablarle.

-Edward, veo que tu y Jasper hacen un buen dúo, Emmet es genial pero necesitaré mucho de ti- me dijo el entrenador cuando salíamos. –He visto que eres muy rápido y más fuerte de lo que esperaba, te necesito como protector. Verás, todos estos años permití que Félix y Demetri jugaran porque son intimidantes pero poco estables. Los otros equipos también tienes jugadores como ellos, que sólo se dedican a golpear pero si tú puedes estar atento, adelantarte a sus reacciones y proteger a tus compañeros como he visto hoy creo que si podremos demostrar verdadero baloncesto- sonrió.

-Cuente con ello, no dejaré que derriben a ninguno de mis compañeros- le aseguré. –Entrenador, disculpe la intromisión, creo que Seth jugó muy bien como para ser titular- le dije, esperaba no molestarlo al cuestionar su decisión.

-Fue muy difícil decidirse. Era él o Jacob. Jacob es muy bueno jugando cuando está contento pero se ve que la noticia lo ha afectado, no quería humillarlo sentándolo en la banca. Por otro lado Seth se perfila para ser mi siguiente capitán, lo pondré en cada partido para que gane experiencia, es mejor que sea suplente, así me aseguro de paso que no sea muy maltratado mientras sigue creciendo, rayos todavía tiene16 años, será un jugador espectacular- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Fui a cambiarme muy rápido para alcanzar a Bella, la encontré cuando salía de los vestidores, le dije el motivo de mi decisión de entrar al equipo y pareció feliz, pero en eso llegó Jacob y me fui lo más rápido que pude, él parecía haber venido a rogarle que volvieran, era algo que no quería ver ni oír.

El sábado llegó mi pedido, lo desenvolví muy delicadamente, mi madre estaba al lado tan expectante como yo.

Muy bien embalado y dentro de un frasco de cristal estaba un perfecto loto azul con una flor abriendo y un capullo. Esme suspiró.

-Es precioso Edward, ahora entiendo porque se han escrito tantas leyendas sobre esta flor- dijo admirando embelezada la planta.

-¿Qué miran con tanto entusiasmo?- preguntó Emmet llegando de la calle.

-Es una flor hermosísima que tu hermano mandó a traer para Bella- le dijo Esme.

- Está muy bonita ¿Qué es cuanto cuesta?- preguntó.

- Es un loto azul. 80 dólares más envío- dijo ella sacando su cámara para fotografiar la flor.

- ¿80 dólares por esta cosita?… podrías tener un par de citas con ese dinero… son 8 tanques de gasolina, un ciento de preservativos… que no era más fácil asaltar un jardín- dijo mi hermano.

-Emmet, es una planta especial para una persona especial. ¿Y cómo sabes que un ciento de preservativos cuestan 80 dólares?- pregunté

-Pues compro al mayoreo. Realmente me parece un desperdicio de dinero las flores, las que son tan caras al menos- dijo mirando con desdén el loto.

-No es sólo una flor, es una planta y es simbólica- sentencié.

***

El lunes por la mañana estaba nervioso, había pasado el sábado consiguiendo las otras flores que había mencionado Bella, sólo el tulipán me costó un poco de trabajo y me sugirieron que lo mantuviera a una temperatura mas baja ya que por a la calor del ambiente pronto se marchitaría. Mi madre me ayudó a envolver todo en una bella caja que confeccionó ella misma. Se veía tan feliz al ayudarme. Llegué muy temprano y llevé todo con tiempo, arreglé la carpeta y puse algunos pétalos que había conseguido para la clase, no pretendía que deshojaran ninguna flor.

Bella llegó casi al empezar la clase algo apurada y antes de sentarse a mi lado vi como se quedaba sorprendida mirando la flor, sus ojos se humedecieron y brillaron más. Eso era lo que quería, verla feliz, era mi recompensa esa sonrisa y su mirada tierna. La clase empezó y le fui mostrando las otras flores. Cuando mirábamos por el microscopio no pude evitar quedarme hechizado con uno de sus gestos, sus labios se habían separado y parecían llamarme, ella lo notó y se acercó a mi, estuvimos a punto de besarnos en clase pero Emmet nos salvó, aunque creo que no lo hizo intencionalmente. Después de terminar la clase le ayudé a guardar todas las flores para nuestra siguiente hora de francés, estaba feliz porque nos habían dejado un trabajo en común y eso significaba que no reuniríamos, en su casa o la mía y que estaríamos juntos un rato. Pero cuando me disponía a ayudarle a transportar las flores llegó otra vez Jacob, ya me cansaba esta situación, otra vez me aparté, no sabía hasta cuando toleraría esto. No podía hacer nada más, no quería presionarla, me había prometido que no le causaría problemas ni pesares. Estaría para ella incondicionalmente. Aunque por dentro los celos me mataban.

Esperé cerca del aula de francés para ayudarla, cuando tomé sus cosas algunas chicas se acercaron, parecían que llevaban atuendos de animadoras por sus faldas cortas, se burlaron de mi por ayudar a Bella. Me recordaban tanto a las niñas de mi primera escuela, vanidosas y altaneras, a veces las palabras duelen más que los golpes, nunca olvidaré las palabras que me decían. "huerfanito triste", "al que nadie quiere" eran frases me dolieron más que los golpes de los chicos. Cuando una de ellas se me acercó instintivamente retrocedí, mi cuerpo rechazaba al instante a las chicas así. Hice una broma sarcástica que parecieron no entender y entré a clases. Esta vez no hicimos diálogos, era una pena, yo tenía algo preparado para decirle a Bella, me lo guardaría para más adelante.

Al terminar la clase, la ayudé otra vez con todo. Ella era muy cuidadosa al caminar pero había notado que su pie derecho se ladeaba un poco y no quería que se cayera. Llegamos a su auto pero aparecieron los Volturi. Esta vez estaba decidido a cerrarles sus sucias bocas. Le pedí a Bella que subiera a su auto, por nada del mundo quería que ella me viera pelear, pensaría que soy un monstruo, un energúmeno que le gusta causar dolor. Y es que cuando peleaba me desconocía a mí mismo, era como si me dejara llevar por mis instintos, me enfocaba en mi oponente y jugaba con él hasta acabarlo. Sólo había peleado en algunos campeonatos pero lo dejé en cuanto conocí a un nuevo maestro que llegó Chicago y me ayudó a enfocar mi fuerza y a usarla sólo cuando fuese necesario.

Pero Bella parecía tener miedo de que me lastimaran y no quiso dejarme con ellos, de pronto llegaron Emmet y Jasper y los hermanos luchadores se marcharon advirtiéndome que pronto nos enfrentaríamos. Estaría preparado para ese momento.

Emmet se burló cuando se enteró, al parecer no tomó en cuenta la advertencia de Félix, ahora estaba seguro de que no era solamente el baloncesto lo que odiaban de mi hermano, sino que era más personal, era por Rosalie. No quería preguntarle a Bella para no parecer descortés pero estaba seguro de que su amiga y Félix habían estado juntos. Después de que Bella se fue decidí hablar con mi hermano al respecto para ponerlo al tanto, él era un tanto descuidado y se fijaba poco en los detalles, no quería que esto le estallara en la cara. Así que después que Jasper se marchara inicié una conversación algo incómoda.

-Emmet, no es nada personal pero ¿qué tan lejos has llegado con Rosalie?- le pregunté.

-Creo que estoy haciendo tiempo, ella me gusta mucho, no estoy seguro pero creo que ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza y tener una pareja estable- me sorprendió que el play boy de Chicago dijera eso.

-Tal vez sean sólo suposiciones mías pero creo que ella entes ha sido novia de Félix- le dije midiendo sus reacciones.

-Bueno yo no he sido un santo y ella es tan hermosa que seguro tiene una legión detrás y no sólo en la escuela ¿A qué viene eso Eddie?- preguntó.

-Toda la semana he escuchado los comentarios de los Volturi.

-¿Comentarios?

-Ahora se están volviendo advertencias- le aclaré.

-¿Era eso lo que significaba lo de cuidarme de las rubias?- si que era lento mi hermano.

-Creo que si. Sólo una pregunta más. ¿Si Rosalie hubiese estado antes con Félix, más íntimamente, eso no cambiaría nada entre ustedes?- pregunté.

-Mira hermanito, lo que no fue en mi año no fue en mi daño, si estuvieron juntos antes de que este galán apareciera, o sea yo, es pasado. Yo soy el presente y espero ser el futuro de Rose. Además que le puedo pedir que yo no ofrezca, si hablamos de uso, yo estoy algo usadito y con orgullo, ya veo por donde vas hermanito. Lo mismo te preguntó yo ahora. Ajá te volteé la tortilla- dijo sonriendo. –Si Bella ya ha estado con Jake y no me refiero sólo a darse piquitos, ¿cambiaría en algo lo que sientes por ella?- me preguntó, no había considerado eso antes. Ciertamente yo había conocido a Bella siendo novia de Jacob pero no me había puesto a fantasear sobre su relación. Claro que no cambiaría lo que yo siento. La amaría igual, con el pasado que tuviera.

-No, en absoluto- respondí.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas. Que felicidad que podamos hablar de sexo Eddie- dijo él otra vez volviendo a su estado natural de niño grande.

-----------------------

Sorry amiguitas, estuve exiliada lejos de la civilización, unas vacaciones forzadas pero relajantes, hasta aprendía cocinar. Ojala puedan ver un loto azul, es la flor más bonita que he visto, en serio. Vamos avanzando un poco más en este fic, ya no falta mucho para el final. Ya sabes si te gustó házmelo saber.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

----------------------------------------------------

**OH MI DIOS**

**BELLA**

-Siento que se me ve el alma en esto- me quejé tratando de encontrar alguna forma de bajarle la basta a la pequeña faldita del uniforme.

-¿Mi trasero resalta?- preguntaba Rose mostrándonos su cola.

-A mi me gusta, Jass casi se infarta cuando me vio con el traje- decía Alice.

-Rosalie, ¿ya le dijiste a Emmet? Ya sabes lo que pasó entre tu y Félix- pregunté con delicadeza, me asustaba que ellos continuaran provocando a Emmet o a Edward.

-No he tenido otra oportunidad de tocar el tema, le dije que había salido antes con él pero me da vergüenza Bella.

-Eso es injusto, porque debes sentirte mal por no ser virgen, te puedo asegurar que Emmet no lo es. De seguro que ya ha tenido más sexo que mis padres en todos los años de su matrimonio- se quejó Alice.

-Yo sólo le digo a Rose que se lo cuente, para que no lo tome desprevenido cuando los Volturi se lo digan. ¿No sabes como son los chicos?- me defendí.

-No. No se cómo son los chicos a decir verdad, bueno los comunes y corrientes. Mi Jass es encantador, todo un caballero.

-También es un hombre, territorial y celoso, ya no te acuerdas como se puso cuando creyó que lo engañabas con Edward-le recordé.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Bella, tu fuiste la culpable de eso. Aunque no me quejo, esa noche fue genial- dijo con cara de felicidad.

-Ah ya dejen de hablar de sexo- dijo Rose molesta.

-¿Quién esta hablando de sexo?- entro Rene a mi habitación.

-Mamá toca la puerta- me queje.

-Ay Bella, es normal que hablen de esas cosas, yo a tu edad… bueno, era una chica muy asediada. Pero dime tú y Jake se están protegiendo verdad. Tengo que sacarte una cita con mi ginecólogo he visto un nuevo método para chicas Implanón, Implantón… algo así... dicen que no tiene efectos secundarios.

-No lo necesito mama- dije roja como un tomate.

-No hija, los preservativos se rompen, lo sabre yo- dijo. Alice comenzó a reírse.

-En serio Rene, Bella no necesita ningún método- le dijo a mi madre. –Todavía hace milagros, es la santa de las animadoras y Jake ya fue- Rose le lanzó un cojín.

Mi madre sonrió.

-¿Qué paso con Jake?- preguntó.

-Se andaba restregando con otra. Nada extraño para lo perro que es- decía Alice que nunca aprobó que saliera con Jake.

-Oh bueno, entonces no tendrás pareja en la fiesta- murmuró mamá, la bendita fiesta sorpresa que daban cada año para mí.

-¿Por qué no invitas a los Cullen?- le susurró Rosalie y la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

-No deberían llamarla fiesta sorpresa, si siempre te enteras- me dijo Alice riendo. –Va a ser un día muy lindo, encantador- miró al techo.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-

-Ni un poquito, quiero que la pases bien. No invitaré a los Volturi, a Jake no puedo dejarlo de lado pero tal vez se me olvide enviarle la invitación.

Los días pasaron rápido, Edward estaba cada vez mas guapo, tenía un ligero bronceado que le sentaba genial, literalmente me derretía cuando lo veía caminar hacia mí en los pasillos. Sus camisas ligeras con esos dos botones superiores sueltos me hacían babear. Habíamos quedado para el viernes en su casa, su padre tenía un microscopio mejor que el de la escuela según me dijo.

Jake no había vuelto a insistirme con lo de volver, seguramente estaba ofendido porque Alice olvidó su invitación para mi fiesta.

El viernes llegó y después de clases ya en casa, dejé mi mochila y me di un baño fugaz. Quería estar presentable.

-¿Vas a salir verdad?- dijo mi madre.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo de biología, me tocó con el hijo del Dr. Cullen y tiene un microscopio en su casa- me excusé.

-¿Por qué estás sonrojada Bella?- me preguntó muy inquisitiva.

-No estoy sonrojada, acabo de exfoliarme.

-Si claro. No llegues tarde y si te vas a demorar llámame para ver que le digo a tu padre- me miró con ojos cómplices. Por dios, esta madre era demasiado relajada con mi disciplina, difícilmente podría ser rebelde en este hogar.

Me puse falda azul, no tan corta, tal vez conocería a los padres de Edward no quería parecer una chica alocada. Una blusa Blanca con bordados azules y unas ballerinas. Dejé mi cabello suelto y esperé a que mi gran dios griego viniera por mí. A las 5 en punto, cual ingles, tocó el timbre. Salí como una bala, no quería que mamá saliera a echarle un ojo.

Abrí la puerta con rapidez y allí estaba, con una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos azules. Me miró, se quitó los lentes oscuros y sonrió.

-¿Vamos a algún desfile?- preguntó, yo apenas podía quitarle los ojos de su pecho, traía tres botones sueltos en lugar de dos. Ay podría morir ahora mismo y sería la difunta más feliz.

-¿De… desfile?- Pregunté tartamudeando…

-Mira nuestras ropas son del mismo color-sonrió

-¿Quieres que me cambie?- dije sonrojándome.

-No, así estás perfecta- me dijo acercándose más. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la puerta del copiloto de su auto, me la abrió pero yo no respondía, seguía como tonta mirándolo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-A donde quieras- le dije.

Sonrió torcidamente y suspiró. Su aliento me pareció tan atrayente. Estaba a escasos 10 centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Bella? Oh tu debes ser el hijo del doctor Cullen ¿recibieron nuestra invitación?- preguntó mi madre rompiendo mi mágico momento.

-Un gusto conocerla señora- dijo Edward muy respetuosamente. –Recibimos su invitación, estaremos allí. No faltaré por nada del mundo- dijo él.

-Lo tomo como una promesa, sabes mi hija necesita abrir el baile y yo no pienso soltar a su padre. ¿Podrías ser tú su pareja de baile mañana? Deberás vestir muy formalmente claro. ¿Qué dices?- mi mamá tenía esa mirada celestina de siempre.

-Sería un honor señora Swan- dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ay señora suena tan mayor. Apenas paso los 35. No me ofendas con eso de señora, soy Rene- sonrió mi madre. No podía creer que usara su sonrisa fresh con mi dios griego, porque era mío. Papá decía que con esa sonrisa lo conquistó.

-Sería un honor ser pareja de Bella- dijo Edward lanzándome una mirada que me derretía.

Llegamos a su casa casi sin hablar, estaba tan avergonzada, claro que quería que fuera mi pareja de baile, todas querrían lo mismo pero que mi madre se lo pidiera delante de mi me dio algo de pena. Llegamos a su casa, era grande e impresionante.

-Déjame mostrártela- dijo cuando entramos.

-Recibidor, ese es el salón y mi piano. La cocina, un patio, el despacho de papá, el laboratorio y otro patio- llegamos a un precioso lugar lleno plantas silvestres, había una pequeña glorieta en medio.

-Que hermoso- dije admirada.

-Esme pone mucho cuidado en la decoración, ha trabajado desde que papá compro la casa- dijo orgulloso.

-Tu madre debe ser una mujer encantadora. Ahora sé a quien saliste- traté de sonar informal.

-Bueno, no soy su hijo biológico- dijo algo atemorizado.

-Lo siento- me apresuré a disculparme.

-No tienes porque. Esme es como mi madre, la he tomado de ejemplo en muchas cosas.

-¿Entonces Emmet y tu son medios hermanos?- pregunté y me arrepentí de hacerlo porque en su rostro vi mucho dolor. –Lo siento otra vez, soy torpe en todo- me excusé.

-No digas eso Bella. A ti podría contarte toda mi vida- dijo mirándome intensamente. –Emmet y yo no somos hermanos biológicos, sus padres me adoptaron cuando quedé huérfano- dijo sonriéndome levemente.

-Oh debió ser muy duro para ti- le dije tratando de confortarlo.

-A decir verdad, creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Mi vida era un infierno cuando mis padres vivían, ellos no eran buenas personas, a veces no comía, dormía en las calles cuando no traía suficiente dinero… me enviaban a vender cosas y a pedir limosna desde que era pequeño- quedé admirada por lo que estaba oyendo, no sabía lo mucho que Edward había sufrido, lo adversa que había sido su vida. Y no podía creer que habiendo pasado esas experiencias hoy sea tan perfecto, tan noble. Con una niñez así hubiese sido más lógico que ahora él sea rebelde o algo parecido. Yo también estaba feliz de que los Cullen lo hayan adoptado porque hicieron de él alguien bueno.

-Te has quedado muda, ¿mi historia te resulta desagradable?- preguntó.

-No. Es que no puedo imaginar que clase de padres podrían hacer algo así- dije triste.

-Hay de todo en el mundo. Carlisle y Esme son los mejores padres que pude tener.

-Me alegro que te adoptaran porque ahora estás aquí- me acerqué un poco, no sabía cómo darle un abrazo y demostrarle que podía confiar en mí. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazó. Sentía sus besos suaves en mi cabeza.

-Te llevaré a conocer el resto de la casa- me dijo minutos después. Las escaleras eran muy amplias, el piso tenía figuras extrañas.

-La habitación de mis padres, el despacho de mamá, el gimnasio, y una habitación de huéspedes. Subamos- me dijo tomando mi mano. Llegamos al tercer piso.

-Wow que es eso- pregunté al ver al fondo una habitación de cristal algo elevada.

-Es el observatorio, teníamos uno en Chicago pero a veces las noches estaban nubladas, aquí se ven unas estrellas muy hermosas. Hoy podemos observar la luna, que otra vez está llena- me dijo sonriendo. Caminamos por un pasillo.

-La habitación de Emmet, mi habitación y una más para huéspedes- dijo rápidamente. Me demoré unos segundos echando un ojo en la habitación que señaló como suya pues tenía la puerta entreabierta. Había toda una pared de discos, nunca vi nada parecido en toda mi vida, sin querer di dos pasos hacia allí. Edward pareció notarlo, me abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado, estaba algo nervioso.

-Vaya que cantidad de discos- dije y lo oí reír.

-Es un pasatiempo, me gusta coleccionarlos- dijo algo orgulloso de ello. Vi su portentosa cama, eso no podía ser un simple lugar para dormir, era grandiosa, de metal con hermosas flores forjadas. Un edredón dorado la cubría. Traté de mirar a otro lado y distraer mi mente cochambrosa antes de empezar a provocar imágenes mentales es esa linda cama. Había un sillón negro de cuero al fondo e la habitación, al lado de un mueble lleno de libros y demás cosas raras. Me acerqué allí, noté que Edward me seguía.

-¿puedo?- pregunté tomando una especie de tronco largo que emitía pequeños sonidos como lluvia o agua goteando.

-Claro, toma lo que quieras- dijo acercándose al equipo de sonido, el cual encendió. Oí las suaves notas de Claro de Luna de Debussy, dejé lo que estaba entreteniéndome y lo miré a los ojos, él estaba contemplándome con una dulce sonrisa. Mi corazón se iba a detener, se veía tan guapo, tan varonil. Tomó una de mis manos y me hizo girar.

-Oye, me estás haciendo bailar- me quejé.

-¿Y?- dijo suavemente. –Debemos ensayar, mañana seré tu pareja de baile y pienso tomármelo muy en serio- empezó a moverse con mucha seguridad, me tomó de la cintura dimos unas vueltas por su habitación. Trataba de seguirlo, no quería darle un pisotón, mis pies parecían tener vida propia como siempre pero cada uno a su ritmo. Desde niña solo había bailado con Jake, que siempre se reía cuando lo pisaba y no hacía mayor aspaviento. Pero bailar con Edward me daba terror.

-Alto, por favor. No sigas…- oh no, allí estaba, me distraje y acabé con mi pie sobre el suyo. Él sonrió y me miró, lentamente se fue acercando hasta detenerse a dos centímetros de mis labios.

-Sólo déjate llevar y si vuelves a hacer eso, voy a tener que imponerte un castigo- dijo mientras se acercaba más aún. Lo miré con una enorme cara de duda. ¿Había dicho castigo? De pronto, cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios en los míos. Mi respiración empezó a dificultarse pero apenas me acostumbraba cuando sentí que me hacía falta, lo miré, mi rostro debería estar rojo.

-Cada vez que me pises te daré un beso Bella-dijo feliz. Oh no ahora querré que me castigue y lo pisaré a propósito.

-Pero habrá mucha gente en la fiesta- balbuceé.

-Te guardaré el castigo par cuando estemos solos- sonrió. Si seguía así lo último que haríamos es el trabajo de biología.

-Ok. Lo que tu digas- dije alejándome un poco y tomando aire fresco.

-Ven- me dijo tomando una de mis manos, me estremecí y mis piernas parecían de gelatina. Afortunadamente salimos de la habitación y caminamos hacia el observatorio. Miró por el telescopio y lo movió un poco.

-Mira, la luna ya se puede ver, aunque no haya oscurecido todavía- dijo sonriendo, me acerqué a mirar. Era hermosa, parecía mirarnos.

-Edward- lo llamé para preguntarle, me giré para verlo y allí estaba otra vez, a un centímetro de mí. Este hombre me iba a volver loca.

-¿Si señorita?- dijo sensualmente.

-Yo… ¿y tus padres?- pregunté ya que me había olvidado lo que quería preguntarle.

-Carlisle tiene guardia hasta las 11 y Esme tenía una cena con algunas amigas de su trabajo- me sonrió. Eso quería decir que estaríamos solos. Vaya.

Bajamos al laboratorio, Edward insistió en ponernos los mandiles, los guantes y los lentes de protección.

-Lo siento, son las reglas de mi padre. Es muy cuidadoso con todo. Emmet una vez casi incendia la casa de Chicago al tratar de conseguir una fórmula para el acné- sonrió.

-Este microscopio es mucho mejor que el de la escuela. ¿Se pueden tomar fotos?- pregunté.

-Si, tiene instalada una cámara al lente, podemos imprimirla en el despacho de mamá y presentarla como parte del trabajo.

Nos avocamos a estudiar, era fácil pues Edward parecía saber muy bien cada lección. Terminamos con las muestras y pasamos a redactar nuestro trabajo.

-Que lástima que seamos tan buenos estudiantes, me hubiera gustado que tardemos más de un día en hacer esto- dijo cuando imprimíamos el trabajo.

-No tenemos que hacer trabajos escolares pare vernos en las tardes-le dije sonriendo. Me miró y se acercó.

-¿En serio? ¿Aceptarás salir conmigo algunas veces?- preguntó.

-Las veces que quieras- le dije, ya no podía evitar lo que sentía. Edward era mi droga personal y yo ya era adicta a él.

-Sabes que te estoy esperando ¿verdad?-Asentí. –Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo tomando una de mis manos y besándola.

-Es lo que más deseo- dije sonriendo. Sentí que me besaba y de pronto dio algunas vueltas conmigo, grité un poco, mientas reía con ganas.

-Así quiero verte siempre- me dijo y me abrazó. –Tenemos que celebrar esto- dijo pensando.

-¿Celebrar?- pregunté.

-Haré la cena. Creo que Carlisle tiene unas botellas de vino en el sótano. ¿Prefieres tinto o blanco?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué harás de cenar?- pregunté.

-Ravioles- dijo feliz.

-Entonces vino tinto- dije sonriéndole. Fuimos a la cocina y le ayudé picando algunas cosas, no paraba de mirarme y besarme, en las manos, en los ojos y en donde pudiera. Cuando terminamos de cocinar Edward fue por el vino, mientras yo ponía la mesa. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto, salí al jardín y corté una rosa roja preciosa, esperaba que Esme no la echara de menos, aún no la conocía y quería agradarle. Terminé encendiendo unas velas pero Edward no aparecía. Empecé a preocuparme minutos después, estaba nerviosa, escuché ruidos en su habitación y subí lentamente las escaleras. Cuando estaba en los últimos escalones del tercer piso oí una voz varonil pero algo apagada.

-Ven aquí- decía. Sentí murmullos y una risa femenina. No esperaba esto, ¿Edward había traído a otra a su habitación? ¿Conmigo en la casa? No podía creerlo, él era tan formal, tan correcto en todo. Caminé lentamente, la luz estaba encendida, la puerta entreabierta. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de empujar la puerta y abrirla de par en par.

-Ey- gritó Emmet que estaba sin camisa sobre la preciosa cama. Y la rubia cabellera debajo de él se me hacía conocida.

-¿Rose?- grité.

-¿Bella?- oí detrás de mí. Edward estaba muy sucio. Emmet se echó a reír.

-Emmet Cullen ¿qué haces en mi habitación?- gritó a su hermano.

-Lo siento Eddie es que mi cuarto estaba desordenado- se excusó él.

-¿Esta no es tu habitación?- preguntó Rose. Me miró y agachó la cabeza, al menos todavía tenia la ropa puesta. –Hola Bella- dijo.

-¿Estás profanando mi cama?- gritó Edward.

-Es que tu cama es muy cómoda, como sólo la usas para dormir- sonrió su hermano.

-Voy a tener que quemar las cobijas y el colchón- gritó mi novio.

-¿Oye que andan haciendo ustedes, acaso profanan el jardín? ¿Porqué estás tan sucio Eddie?- preguntó su hermano rompiendo a reír.

-Fui por una botella de vino y se cerró la puerta del sótano, tuve que salir por la salida que da al patio pero estaba con seguro- dijo Edward algo avergonzado. Me reí al escuchar eso, yo que había pensado que él había traído a alguien más.

-Perece que te peleaste con un gato- dijo Emmet poniéndose la camisa.

-Es que la salida está debajo de los cardos- se quejó Edward. Rose empezó a reír con ganas.

-Bueno me imagino que ustedes andan juntos- le recriminé ya que no me había contado nada.

-Claro que si. Todavía no se lo pido formalmente pero… ¿Rose, quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Emmet.

-Si- dijo ella a punto de llorar.

-¿Podrían hacer eso fuera de mi cama?-se quejaba Edward en voz baja.

-Es tan tierno esto, no les arruines el momento- le dije tomando su mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Bajamos a cenar, todo estuvo delicioso pero salimos en cuanto escuchamos los gritos de Rose.

-Rayos, ahora tendré que fumigar mi habitación- se quejaba Edward, me reí de su comentario.

-Vamos a correr a la playa- le dije y empecé a mover mis piernas con rumbo a la orilla. La brisa era refrescante, la luna daba un matiz tan romántico a todo. Me quité los zapatos y corrí por la orilla, estaba feliz, me animé a entrar un poco al mar cuando sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor.

-Te vez hermosa cuando haces eso- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿hacer que?- dije volteando a verlo, sus ojos estaban oscuros, me miraba como la vez anterior, me estremecí y a la vez me alegré por ser la que le causaba esas sensaciones.

-Todo, caminar, correr, respirar- dijo y de pronto se apoderó de mis labios. Le correspondí el beso con ganas, estaba dispuesta a todo con él. Lentamente sus manos empezaron a recorrerme con avidez, con desesperación. Me aferré a él, correspondiéndole en todo lo que hacía, dejó e besar mis labios para empezar por mi cuello, lamía y mordía, yo no resistía más, si seguía haciendo eso iba a tumbarlo en la arena y arrancarle la ropa.

De pronto sentí que todo daba vueltas, no me había fijado en nada más que Edward pero una ola más grande de lo normal nos empujó y me hizo caer, afortunadamente mi pareja no soltó mi mano y me ayudó a salir a flote.

-¿Estás bien amor?-preguntó preocupado. Que bien sonaba esa palabra en sus labios.

-Si estoy bien, solo… empapada- le sonreí.

-Rayos, me dejé llevar y no me fijé, debo cuidarte mejor- se recriminó.

-Me cuidas bien, más que bien- tomé su mano y salimos del agua.

-Debemos ir a casa a que te cambien, Esme es casi de tu talla- me abrazó, yo no sabía como continuar lo que habíamos empezado, el agua no estaba tan fria como para apagarme por completo. Caminamos un poco y llegamos al lugar dónde nos conocimos.

-Mira, aquí tropecé contigo- le dije recordando aquel glorioso día.

-Si, me caíste encima- sonrió.

-Creo que tomé demasiado ese día, llegué a creer que nosotros… que había hecho algo… que se me había pasado la mano- dije nerviosamente.

-No lo habría permitido, aunque mi voluntad de débil contigo- dijo tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Se sentía tan bien. Me apoyé en él y sentí que su ropa estaba mojada como la mía, se adhería a su cuerpo y se sentía increíblemente bien. Dejé que sus labios vagaran por todo mi cuello, respiraba dificultosamente, jadeaba cuando sentía sus suaves mordidas.

-Bella…- lo oí llamarme. –Bella, debemos volver- decía tratando de detenerse.

Una ráfaga de viento me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, otra vez. Temblé un poco.

-No quiero que te enfermes, mañana es un gran día, odiaría que por mi cukpa tengas catarro.

-¿Seguro que estarás conmigo todo el tiempo?-pregunté.

-Seré tu sombra, estaré pendiente de ti toda la noche, lo prometo.

-¿Toda la noche?- suspiré.

-Si- dijo tomando mi mano. Caminamos hacia su casa, todavía no me recuperaba de su último comentario, mañana sería un día que seguramente recordaría siempre.

-----------------------

Vaya parece que a nuestra Bella todo le está saliendo bien. Espero sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

**DECEPCIÓN**

**EDWARD**

-Parezco un muñeco- decía Emmet mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación. –Deberían vender un Emmet Kent, solo para rubias- se sonreía así mismo.

-¿Músculos de acero, fuerza bruta y nada de sesos?-le replique.

-Envidioso.

-Vanidoso.

-Ya chicos, no te muevas Edward-decía Esme mientras terminaba de colocarme una mancuernilla. –Te traigo la corbata- dijo moviéndose hacia mi ropero. Eche un vistazo a mi atuendo, se veía muy formal.

-Tu también estás lindo Edwarcín pero no se te ocurra hablarle al espejo que él sólo me responde a mi- otra vez se entretuvo en hacer caras y gestos de seductor.

-Emmet, tienes espejo en tu habitación- le recordó Esme.

-Soy un galán, soy un galán- seguía Emmet entretenido.

-Repítelo unas 500 veces más y tal vez te lo creas- me burlé.

-Mami Edward me está molestando- se quejó mi hermano como un niño pequeño.

-¿Cuándo crecerás?- le reproché.

-¿Cuándo dejarás la virginidad?- se burló de mí.

-A veces estoy seguro que dentro de tu cabeza sólo hay aire- sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo, era mamá tratando de ponerme la corbata michi, me agaché un poco para facilitarle su trabajo, podía vestirme solo pero a ella siempre le gustó ponernos los accesorios.

-Yo creo que dentro de tu cabecita hay alguien rezando el rosario santurrón- dijo mi hermano y soltó una risotada.

-Emmet, deja de molestar a tu hermano o le daré permiso para que se defienda- lo amenazó mamá, sonreí, una sola vez cuando Emmet se había puesto muy caprichoso hacía unos 5 años y Esme desesperada me había pedido que tranquilizara de cualquier forma a su hijo. El resultado, en menos de 5 segundos tenía al grandulón en el suelo pidiendo perdón a su madre.

-Tengo que sacar la cámara de fotos, esta noche están especialmente guapos-dijo nuestra madre y salió de la habitación. La seguí, me enfermaba tener que aguatar al grandulón metrosexual.

Bajamos por las escaleras Carlisle la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, eran una pareja perfecta, se amaban, podían comprenderse sin palabras y parecían vivir para hacerse felices mutuamente. Esperaba poder tener a Bella así en algún tiempo, dicen que alcanzar un sueño cuesta mucho más que lograr una meta. Y Bella era mi sueño ahora.

-Bajen hijos, su madre quiere un retrato familiar- dijo Carlisle.

-Si, no se pueden perder esta belleza-dijo Emmet pasando a mi lado y empujándome.

-Torpe- le increpé.

-Santurrón- sonrió.

-Promiscuo.

-Aguantado.

-Descerebrado.

-Virginal

-¡Ya paren con eso!- gritó Esme. –Emmet deja de molestar a tu hermano o no vas- lo amenazó.

-Pero mamita, Eddie me dijo promiscuo- Emmet hizo un puchero, hace 10 años tal vez podría haber parecido tierno, ahora se veía ridículo.

-Acomódense, Edward a la derecha y Emmet a la izquierda como siempre- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Por qué yo a la siniestra?- preguntó Emmet.

-Eres el menor- le contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-No es cierto, según los papeles le llevo 6 meses al casto- sonrió mi hermano.

-Ya hablamos de eso Emmet. Edward nació antes, sólo que lo registraron un año después- le dijo Esme. Eso era cierto de las pocas cosas que recordaba eran mis cumpleaños. Un trozo de pastel o un pan y una vela o fósforo. Mi madre aún enferma nunca olvidaba la fecha y siempre me dijo que yo tenía un año más de lo que figuraban mis papeles porque no pudo inscribirme por no estar casada, además cuando yo nací y mi padre estaba en prisión.

-Sonríe mi amor- noté que Esme tenía una de sus manos en mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta que mi sonrisa se había esfumado. Le hice caso y pronto sentí los flashes, fueron 10 tomas con la cámara programada.

-Bueno su padre y yo iremos en el mercedes, no demoren en llegar. Emmet, conduce con cuidado, no bebas en la fiesta, no te vayas a otro lugar sin avisarnos y no traigas a nadie a la casa- le dijo muy seria.

-¿Y para Eddie no hay advertencias?- preguntó él fastidiado.

-Edward, diviértete, bebe un poco para soltarte, quédate en la fiesta todo lo que quieras y si vas a necesitar la casa me avisas- dijo con un aire de picardía en los ojos, yo bajé mi vista para que no notara mi rubor ¿acaso me estaba insinuando que podía estar con Bella en casa esta noche?

-No hay justicia en el mundo- Salió gritando Emmet, tomó su enorme Jeep y arrancó.

Subí a mi auto con una dirección diferente a la de mi familia. Yo debía ir por Bella y la ansiedad me estaba matando. Manejé muy rápido hasta llegar a su casa, me demoré unos segundos en estacionar cuando vi a mi lado otro coche, un Volkswagen rojo que llegó de forma intempestiva y se estacionó mal. Lo reconocí al momento así que me quedé en mi auto para ver lo que pasaba. El tipo bajó de su auto y cerró la puerta violentamente, llamó al timbre y de inmediato le abrieron. Era Alice, la amiga de Bella. No podía oír lo que hablaban pero él gesticulaba, ella se veía molesta, no sabía si bajar o quedarme en mi auto hasta que él se fuera. Decidí bajar y ver si la pequeña necesitaba mi ayuda, Jacob le sacaba casi medio metro.

-Es costumbre, siempre ha sido así, es mi trabajo- le gritó él.

-Era, los tiempos cambian, debiste pensar eso cuando la zorra de Tanya se venia a restregar contigo. Te lo digo por las buenas Jake, además estás borracho.

-Apenas he tomado una copa, me enferma que Bella no me llame, antes lo hacía casi a diario- se quejaba él.

-Eras tu el que la llamaba cada media hora, ya supéralo, se acabó. Sigue con tu vida, es tu oportunidad, no decías que eras el más codiciado de Los Ángeles.

-Yo sólo quiero a Bella, ya me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella. ¡Bella perdóname! ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que quieras!- empezó a gritar.

La pequeña le dio un empujón y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Ni se te ocurra fastidiarle el cumpleaños a mi amiga o te vas a arrepentir. Deja a Bella en paz, está feliz con su fiesta que por cierto yo organicé. Si haces llorar a mi amiga y se le malogra el maquillaje te clavaré mi tacón en esa cabezota dura que tienes. Ahora vete y espérala como todos en el club y más te vale que te comportes Jacob Black o serás el ultimo de tu descendencia-era pequeña pero atemorizante.

-Sólo dile que hare lo que ella quiera, que la esperaré en el club- él agachó la cabeza.

-Y no se te ocurra llevar a Félix o Demetri, no los invité porque son unos dementes, si te apareces con ellos los sacaré a patadas.

-Lo que digas enana- dijo él y avanzó haciendo tumbos. Me ubiqué detrás de unas enredaderas para que no me viera. Tomó su auto y se marchó. Apenas se perdió toqué el timbre.

-Ahora que quieres- me gritó Alice.

-Llevarme a Bella- le dije sonriendo.

-Edward, sorry, pensé que eras el perrito faldero- sonrió.

-Si, te doy la razón. Lo vi cuando se iba- le dije.

-Es una plaga, vamos entra quiero que estés sentado cuando ella salga- dijo haciéndome señas para pasar.

-¿y eso porque?- pregunté mirando la casa, era la primera vez que entraba, había algunas flores y esculturas en el jardín. Pero lo que me parecieron hadas y duendes eran cosas amorfas, me detuve a observar una de ellas.

-Créeme que necesitarás sentarte, vas a ver a Bella como nunca antes la viste. Ah esas cosas son… esculturas modernas de René, la verdad creo que tira su dinero en clases de arte, cuando se tiene el don se tiene. Y como nadie excepto Charlie le compraría sus esculturas, acabaron aquí. De noche dan mas miedo- me dijo pateando una de ellas. Podría jurar que una de esas cosas pareció moverse. Eran escalofriantes.

Entramos a un gran cuarto de estar, con sillones muy mullidos, la decoración era extraña, no seguía un patrón como las de Esme, parecía que hubieran comprado cada adorno en una tienda diferente. De pronto en lo alto de la escalera la vi, era como si una musa descendiera, escuché una melodía en mi cabeza anunciando su llegada. Estaba hermosísima, un vestido azul noche de una tela transparente la envolvía, su cabello recogido caía en bucles. Era la imagen de la perfección, Alice tenia razón, hubiese estado mejor sentado porque olvide la noción de la realidad y casi tropiezo. Llegue al inicio de la escalera, pude deleitarme con su andar suave mientras descendía. Le ofrecí mi mano para recibirla.

-Estas bellísima- le dije besando la mano que me tendió.

-Y tu estás… tan apuesto- me dijo sonrojándose.

Sentí un flash que me dejó un poco aturdido. Alice saltaba mirando la foto que acababa de tomar.

-Es preciosa, la guardaré para mostrársela a sus hijos- salió corriendo antes que pudiera decirle algo.

-Eso fue embarazoso- dijo Bella y sonrió nerviosa.

-Algún día...- murmuré.

Salimos y en todo momento no dejé de mirarla, me deleitaba verla. Y claro tampoco podía soltarle el brazo ya que casi cae dos veces, esos tacones eran muy altos.

Llegamos al club, antes de bajar ella estaba muy callada.

-Edward, hay algo que quería decirte- me miró y se volvió a girar.

-Dime. ¿Qué es lo que es tan difícil de decirme?- pregunté ya que intuía lo que me diría.

-Es que Jake…

-Sé que está aquí, no me importa.

-Tendré que hablarle o hasta bailar alguna pieza con él. Somos amigos desde niños…

-No tienes que pedirme permiso para acercarte a tus amigos Bella. No niego que tal vez sentiré furia y frustración… pero sé controlar mis emociones. Yo confío en ti- me dio una mirada incierta, parecía estar conmovida. De pronto tomó mis rostro y me besó con ansiedad, la atraje para profundizar el beso, también necesitaba de ella, de su aliento, de su suave perfume que me volvía loco. Cada vez esta necesidad iba creciendo, mis sentimientos se hacían más fuertes.

Bajamos y fuimos directo al salón de recepciones. Todos los invitados ya estaban allí. Nos recibieron con fuertes aplausos, Bella estaba algo avergonzada. Llegamos al pequeño estrado dónde se encontraban sus padres y la dejé con ellos.

-Buenas noches a todos- empezó el padre de Bella. –Gracias por estar aquí. Este día es muy especial, hace 18 años mi hija Isabella nació. Soy un padre afortunado, es una linda jovencita….- No pude seguir prestando atención a lo que decía el señor Swan porque me distraje mirando hacia Jacob que tenía una lata de cerveza y la estrujaba con fuerza. Detrás de él las dos figuras portentosas de Feliz y Demetri lo flanquearon. Vi que el más bajo de los dos, Demetri le hablaba al oído, Jacob sólo asentía y miraba al vacío. Esto no era bueno, sabía que un hombre por despecho era capaz de cualquier cosa. Busqué con la mirada a Emmet y Jasper y les indiqué que miraran hacia el lugar dónde estaban los tres amigos, sería bueno estar preparado para lo que venga.

La madre de Bella también habló y para mi sorpresa, Alice dio un breve discurso antes de iniciar el baile. Fui por Bella y la llevé al centro de la pista de baile.

Ella sonreía pero se veía algo preocupada.

-No tienes nada que temer, no se atreverán a hacer nada- le aseguré.

-Ojala pudiera creer eso- trató de sonreír. –Prométeme algo- pidió.

-Lo que quieras- le dije.

-Si algo pasa, prométeme que te alejarás de mí. No quiero que te lastimen, promételo- dijo a punto de llorar.

-Prometo que no dejaré que me lastimen, prometo mantenerme de una pieza- le sonreí. Pareció calmarse y aproveche para darle un par de vueltas mientras la alejaba y la volvía a acercar. Bailar con ella era tan placentero.

Bailamos dos piezas más hasta que su padre vino por ella e intercambiamos parejas, terminé bailando con su madre.

-Hola Edward, ese traje te queda lindo- me dijo sonriendo, encontré en René muchos rasgos parecidos a los de Bella, solo que mi Bella era mas dulce y menos atrevida.

Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad hasta que después de partir el pastel y jugar un poco con la crema batida untándonos en el rostro miré que los hermanos Volturi tenían a Emmet fuera del salón, parecía que de pronto se iniciaría una pelea. Caminé normalmente hasta salir al jardín, no podía golpearlos, no aquí, no quería opacar la fiesta de mi amada.

-Cullen, no estoy celoso, solo me das lástima, con tantas niñas preciosas en la ciudad te vienes a fijas justamente en ésta.

-¿Entonces si no estás celoso que mierda quieres Félix?-dijo Emmet juntando los puños.

-Está bien, si te gustan las cosas de segunda, no diré más, sólo te advertía, como yo la tuve imagino que muchos también. No hay problema me buscaré otra zorra para mis noches calientes- sonrió, vi de reojo que Rosalie tenía las manos en la cara y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Si no vas a decir nada bueno sería mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada- le dije llegando junto a mi hermano.

-Mira Félix, llegó el otro roba chicas, al menos a ti no te dejaron como a Jake, tú te diste el lujo de botarla antes- dijo Demetri mirando a su hermano, tuve que contener a Emmet para que no se le fuera encima a Demetri.

-Em, ya basta, no es el momento ni el lugar. Lo arreglaremos luego- le dije haciendo que me mirara.

-Eddie no me importa dónde estoy, voy a partirle la cara a ese…- Emmet estaba furioso.

-Quien iba a pensar que los Cullen eran unos cobardes. Eddie, deberías cuidar mejor a tu pareja, mira con quien baila- busque con mi vista a través de las ventanas y vi a Bella en los brazos de Jake. Me habría sentido mejor si ella tuviese una expresión de fastidio pero era todo lo contrario parecía que lo estuviese pasando bien, se veía preocupada y hasta le tomo del rostro a Jake un par de veces.

-Donde hubo fuego…- dijo Félix.

- Si parece que van a reconciliarse, siempre se pelean y vuelven, a ella le encanta darle celos a Jake. Y tal vez hoy si hagan lo que tenían planeado en la fiesta pasada- miré a Demetri con rabia, si decía algo más no volvería a hablar en un tiempo porque le partiría la boca.

-Le tomó a Jake tanto tiempo que ella aceptara acostarse con él y justo ese día Tanya viene a echarlo a perder, parece que hoy Bella está mas complaciente- sonrió Félix, lo tomé de las solapas y lo levanté un poco, a pesar que era mas alto que yo no dejaría que su sucia boca hable de mi Bella de esa forma.

-Wow eso es amor- dijo Demetri a mi lado, congelé mi puño porque instintivamente miré hacia la fiesta, Bella y Jake estaban abrazados, ella de espaldas y él me miraba. Solté a Félix, decidí regresar a la fiesta y alejar a ese idiota de mi novia aunque pareciera un celoso pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

Jacob Black seguía mirándome, entonces se apartó de ella un poco y en un movimiento rápido la besó, me detuve en seco, todo mi mundo se cayó en pedazos. Escuché los silbidos y las palabras soeces de los Volturi, Rosalie caminó hacia el salón de bailes seguida de Emmet y yo apenas podía moverme, fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida.

Y sentí que algo muy dentro se rompió, no fue mi corazón. Fue la fe que tenía en ella, la fe que estaba empezando a sentir por la vida. Había puesto toda mi confianza, mi mundo a sus pies. No pude seguir viendo, di media vuelta y empecé a correr en dirección al mar. No me detendría sino hasta que las piernas lo hagan, necesitaba correr, dejar atrás los problemas, salir de todo esto. No debí creer, o debí confiar, no debí amar.

* * *

Sorry por la espera, esta linda chica se intoxicó, ya tenía listo el capítulo pero tuce que esperar unos días más mientras me reponía.

Actualizaré mis otros fics esta semana. Gracias y espero sus comentarios.

Que penita lo de nuestro Edward verdad? Siempre supe que Bella era una resbalosa...mentira, aqui la culpa es toda del perrito... maldito pulgoso.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

BELLA

Llegué a la fiesta con Edward, era como un sueño, había valido las 4 horas de tortura en el "Alice Spa", ahora me sentía más segura del brazo de mi novio, pues con ese smoking quitaba el aliento, debería ser ilegal tanta belleza.

Papá y mamá dijeron frases tiernas sobre mí. Los primeros bailes fueron con mi dios griego personal y luego con papá, la estaba pasando genial, reí como hace mucho no lo hacía. Cuando le puse un poco de crema batida en la nariz a Edward, Alice se unió a nosotros y empecé mi propia batalla con mi amiga que trataba de mancharme pero sin alborotarme el peinado que tanto esfuerzo le había costado. De pronto Edward ya no estaba a mi lado.

Sentí una mano caliente en mi hombro y pegué un brinco porque sabía de quien era.

-¿Podemos bailar?- preguntó Jake, se veía deprimido y olía a alcohol. –Sólo una pieza y me iré, tengo mucho que hacer- dijo con mirada triste. No pude negarme.

-Está bien, sólo un baile- dije tratando de sonreír.

-¿Estás saliendo con Cullen?- Preguntó, respiré hondo y decidí ser sincera.

-Si- respondí.

-¿Cómo pareja?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si.

-Pero si aún nos amamos Bella- me sentí un poco triste por él, después de todo eran muchos años que nos conocíamos, casi toda la vida y siempre había sido un buen amigo.

-Jake yo… no- no me dejó terminar.

-Sé que estás confundida… y necesitas tiempo, así que me haré a un lado. Me voy- dijo con ojos algo vidriosos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, no sabía que quería decir con que se iba.

-Quiero que pongas en claro tus sentimientos, si sigo por aquí molestándote acabarás odiándome… como me odian tus amigas- suspiró.

-Alice y Rose no te odian- le dije.

-Si vieras cómo me tratan…- se quejó.

-Jake ¿Qué quieres decir… te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Y la escuela?- pregunté algo mortificada y culpable.

-No me importan… necesito alejarme de aquí- no me miraba tenía la mirada perdida. Tomé una de sus mejillas para que me mirara, necesitaba hacerle entrar en razón, después de todo éramos amigos y le tenía cariño.

-Jake, los estudios son importantes, el año que viene iremos a la universidad, depende de este año si nos aceptan en la universidad que escojamos- no podía creer que dejara todo por nuestra relación fallida.

-Ya no hay futuro para mí. La canción ya termina Bella, gracias por todo. ¿Me dejas darte un último abrazo?- Me sentía tan culpable que no dije nada, sentí su pecho y sus manos en mi espalda.

-Ojalá que recapacites Jake, no es bueno que abandones la escuela- le dije, me di cuenta que el abrazo se estaba haciendo largo, así que suavemente lo empujé un poco no quería ser tan brusca, especialmente por lo mal que se sentía Jake, no sabía que Alice y Rose estaban siendo groseras con él. Bueno ellas preferían a Edward era obvio.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi rostro y otra envolviéndome por completo, un aliento a cerveza me impactó junto con un beso húmedo y desesperado, quise cortarlo pero me sujetó con fuerza de la nuca, abrí la boca para gritar y él aprovechó que despegué mis labios para introducir su pastosa lengua. Sabía horrible, me tuvo así por unos segundos. Mientras más me movía, más me apretaba. Cuando por fin dejó de besarme por falta de aire le grité.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- se sorprendió y retiró su brazo envolvente, en ese instante me llené de ira, quería llorar de rabia, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que llevar mi puño a su rostro y estamparlo lo más fuerte que pude. Era un caradura porque me dolió más a mí que a él. Grité de dolor así que le di una patada en la pierna y como ni siquiera eso pareció afectarle le día un rodillazo en la entrepierna, recién allí se contrajo de dolor, mi papá llegó a mi lado,

-¿qué pasa Bella?- dijo algo asustado.

-Me besó- grité.

-¿no es tu novio?- preguntó confundido, lo miré y él pareció tan perdido, si tenía un defecto Charlie es que era el último siempre en enterarse de algo.

-No es mi novio- grité, vi que Jake se recomponía, a pesar de su cara de dolor traía una sonrisa, me dieron ganas de seguir golpeándolo pero en ese instante un bolso impactó en su cabeza.

-Condenado chucho del demonio, te dije que te daría una paliza si te atrevías a malograrle a fiesta a mi amiga- Alice siguió golpeándolo, alguien me jaló del brazo.

-Bella- eran Rose y Emmet.

-Voy a matar a ese imbécil, lo tenía todo planeado- escuché gruñir a Emmet, mucha gente se había arremolinado. Me sentía morir busqué con desesperación el único par de ojos que ansiaba encontrar.

-Bella, Edward vio todo- me dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía estar llorando sólo por esto, además si Edward presenció la escena ¿Por qué no estaba aquí rompiéndole la cara Jake? Eso es lo que haría cualquier novio. Seguí buscándolo con la mirada.

-Estaba en el jardín- susurró mi amiga, miré hacia allí y sólo pude ver a Félix y Demetri riéndose a más no poder. Me acerqué a Jake, papá tenía agarrada a Alice que ya había roto su bolso, Jasper trataba de razonar con Charlie para que soltara a mi amiga.

-¿Lo planeaste?- le dije a Jake tomando las solapas de su traje.

-Lo siento Bells, no se lo iba poner fácil a Cullen- dijo mi ex ex ex amigo porque de ahora en adelante no volvería ni a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ahora si te mato- escuché a Emmet que empujó a Jake al piso, más gente llegó a ver la escena pero todo el mundo parecía mirarme a mí. Estaba avergonzada, decidí no llorar y salir a buscar a Edward. Alice entendió mi desesperación y una vez libre de mi padre que ahora trataba de separar a Jake y Emmet que empezaban a darse empujones, me lanzó las llaves de su auto. Salí corriendo de la fiesta y tomé el porche amarillo, no sabía que camino tomar, seguramente él no habría ido a su casa, tal vez fue a la playa, manejé en dirección del malecón, recorrí las pistas de la costanera y no vi a Edward por ningún lado. La gasolina se me terminó al cabo de tres horas y me quedé en medio de la carretera, entonces las lágrimas llegaron, de rabia, de frustración. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Tan poca fe me tenía? El dijo que confiaba en mí…

Llamé a casa, René y Alice vinieron a buscarme, me llevaron primero al hospital porque me dolía mucho la mano y había empezado a hincharse. Me la vendaron y me dieron un analgésico, sólo tenía un esguince. Fui a casa y tomé un baño caliente, me acosté llamando a Edward.

*

Al día siguiente le llamé muchas veces al celular y estaba apagado. Nadie contestaba en su casa. Por la tarde su madre contestó a una de mis 50 mil llamadas.

-Señora Cullen ¿me puede pasar con Edward por favor?-casi sollocé.

-Lo siento Bella, Edward no está- dijo apenada.

-Por favor… ¿entonces, puedo pasar por allí?- dije con la esperanza de verlo y hablar con él.

-No te lo estoy negando hija, se ha marchado- dijo triste.

-¿A dónde? ¿Cuando?- pregunté desesperada.

-Creo que se fue hoy en la mañana, no vino en toda la noche, estuve pendiente pero me quedé dormida y esta mañana encontré una nota suya, se llevó un poco de ropa. Dice que volverá pronto.

-¿Decía a dónde fue?- pregunté mientras sentí un dolor en mi pecho al saber que ahora Edward estaba tal vez a miles de kilómetros de mí.

-Me temo que no. Él siempre se toma su tiempo en pensar las cosas- dijo dándome ánimos.

-¿Volverá verdad?- pregunté casi a punto de llorar.

-Eso creo, Bella todos vimos lo que pasó, creo que sólo Edward salió sin comprender, en cuanto llegue hablaré con él. ¿Por cierto cómo está tu mano? Carlisle vio tu nombre en el reporte de hoy- me dijo preocupada por mí.

-Está mejor, ya no me duele- dije moviendo mi muñeca instintivamente. –Gracias señora- dije enjugándome un par de lágrimas que no pude evitar.

-Soy Esme, no estés triste Bella, él volverá pronto, ya tendré unas palabras con mi hijo- dijo de forma amenazante. Sonreí un poco.

--Gracias Esme- dije antes de colgar y hundir otra vez mi rostro en la almohada. Todo el día me la pasé preguntándome dónde estaba Edward y que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

*

Llegué temprano a la escuela el lunes, me senté en mi camioneta a ver llegar los demás autos. Un par de minutos antes de que tocara el timbre bajé. Edward no apareció. Tampoco lo vi a la hora del almuerzo. En biología hablé con el profesor antes de iniciar la clase, no tenía pareja para presentar el trabajo, así que me dio una semana más de plazo.

-Hija ¿sigues deprimida?- preguntó mi madre.

-Si- no dije nada más. Mamá no preguntó nada y le agradecí aquello.

Me encerré a pensar toda la tarde, no pude concentrarme en mis tareas, nada parecía tener el brillo de antes. Me preguntaba constantemente dónde estaría Edward.

-Bella, tienes visita- dijo René cuando ya oscurecía, pensé que era alguna de mis amigas.

-Ya voy- dije, caminé hasta el recibidor.

-Lo siento René, en serio. Quiero pedirle perdón a Bella, me pasé de copas…-escuché a Jake.

-Tengo ganas de darte unas buenas nalgana niño. Dejaste a mi hija en ridículo, armaste un escándalo y la fiesta no terminó como debía. No me importa que sea hijo de Billy, no quiero verte mas por aquí- le dijo mi madre. Cuando me vio salió hacia su habitación.

Me limité a mirar a Jake sin expresar lo que sentía, ya no quería más excusas ni mentiras.

-Por favor Bella… perdóname. Lo siento tanto, sé que debes estar furiosa conmigo, te arruine la fiesta, estaba celoso, herido, Felix me propuso golpear a Cullen pero no…

-¿Félix quiere golpear a Edward?- pregunté.

-No… bueno a él también. Los Volturi quieren desaparecer a Emmet, no te niego que también lo detesto por lo del equipo pero no podría llegar a tanto.

-Jake, vete. No quiero hablar contigo. Sería mentirte si te dijera que te perdono, no puedo, tal vez algún día sienta diferente pero ahora no deseo verte, ni hablar contigo- no tenía fuerzas para gritarle. Sólo quería que se marchara.

-Pero Bella… somos amigos. Cometí un error, el peor de una larga lista de estupideces. No quiero perderte… al menos dime que tratarás de perdonarme. Te lo compensaré… de veras- dijo muy triste. Salió de casa sin tener que decirle nada más. Era un alivio.

Volví a mi habitación.

Recordé la última vez que Edward y yo estuvimos en la playa, fue tan intenso todo y ahora no sabía que pasaría con lo que estábamos comenzando.

De pronto sentí unas terribles ganas de volver al lugar que lo vi por primera vez, necesitaba que el mar me arrullara y respirar el suave aroma de la brisa marina. Sin decir nada salí de la casa y tomé mi auto. Manejé muy rápido hasta llegar a esa parte de la playa, a lo lejos pude ver la hermosa casa de los Cullen. Dejé el auto y corrí hacia la playa, tropecé un par de veces porque ya no había luna y todo estaba oscuro. Pero seguí caminando, quería llegar cerca de las rocas, ese lugar escondido donde lo vi por primera vez. Cuando creí que era una aparición, una visión.

No me di cuenta en que momento empecé a llorar, sólo sé que al detenerme en ese mismo lugar y mirar el mar la brisa en mi rostro era fría y húmeda.

-¡Edward!- lo llamé mirando las olas. –Vuelve por favor- gemí como una niña. Estaba por derrumbarme en la arena cuando sentí unos brazos sujetarme con fuerza. Me asusté, traté de darme la vuelta y ver quien me atacaba. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Quise patearlo o al menos defenderme pero mis pies se enredaron y caí con mi atacante aplastándome, grité como loca, traté de zafarme pero no parecía funcionar, estaba fuera de mis casillas, sentía que el aire me faltaba y la arena llenaba mi cabellera.

-¡Auxilio!- grité, con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude seguir, sentí una fuerte mano sobre mi boca.

* * *

Ay, como tardé, sorry. el proximo lo subo en menos tiempo ya que tengo los dos listos... un par de dias a lo sumo.

Gracias por leer. Y Feliz Año nuevo!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

**REFLEXIÓN**

**EDWARD**

Era mi segundo día en Chicago, a esta hora Bella debía estar en clase de biología, sin compañero de carpeta y sin pareja para la exposición. Por más que intenté, no podía alejarla de mis pensamientos ni un solo momento, creí que al venir aquí lograría aclarar mis ideas. Mi celular tenía más de 40 llamadas perdidas y no pensaba devolver ninguna.

Me sumergía más en mi melancolía a medida que caminaba, no se en que momento llegué a las puertas de mi antigua academia de deportes. Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada, seguro no abrirían hasta la tarde.

-¿Edward?- escuché a mi antiguo maestro detrás de mí.

-Maestro Li- dije haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí en un día de escuela?- me sonrió.

-Vine unos días… aún no me acostumbro a Los Ángeles- mentí.

-Te sucede algo más. Pasa- me dijo invitándome a entrar, parecía auscultarme con la mirada. Me sentí perdido.

-Te noto cambiado, hay una chispa de dolor en tu mirada que no había antes, es un dolor diferente- dijo con seguridad.

-Algunos problemas, no es nada- volví a mentir.

-Nunca has sabido mentir. ¿El dolor que sientes afecta a tu orgullo o a tu corazón?- preguntó, sabía que estaba analizando cada uno de mis gestos y mis palabras.

-Ambos maestro. Es más grande de lo que parece- fui sincero.

-Pues parece ser solamente tu orgullo- me dijo sonriendo y tomando una bolsa de te.

-¿cómo puede estar tan seguro?- le pregunté molesto, aunque controlándome en no cambiar mi tono de voz. No quería ser impertinente ni que mi problema me hiciera ser irrespetuoso.

-Si tuvieras el corazón roto, cosa que no creo posible porque has estado muy poco tiempo en Los Ángeles, tu mirada sería diferente. Sólo veo furia en tus ojos- dijo.

-Si, estoy furioso y no quiero lastimar a nadie. Por eso me fui.

-No confundas retirada con huida. Me temo que has huido- sentenció. Estaba empezando a enfurecer otra vez, respiré hondo, si me lo decía mi maestro debía escuchar.

-No maestro, fue una retirada digna para no cometer una locura.

-Si no eres capaz de controlar tu locura, has huido- lo miré confundido, ¿acaso debí quedarme y presenciar como mi novia se amistaba con su ex? Me quedé pensando con la taza de te en mi mano, recordando como Jake la besaba, sentía el fuego de la ira otra vez. Si, había huido como un cobarde. ¿Pero por miedo a que? ¿A que ella lo aceptara de nuevo? ¿A quedar de más? ¿O a no poder controlarme y matarlo frente a todo mundo?

-El té se enfría- dijo levantándose y llevando su taza al lavabo. Bebí el líquido de mi taza y lo imité, enjuagué ambas tazas como antes y las devolví al estante.

-¿Te quedarás?- preguntó.

-Sólo hoy. Esta noche regresaré a casa.

-Es una mujer ¿verdad? ¿Has conocido el amor?- preguntó. No podía creer que fuese tan transparente para él. Usualmente podía casi leer a la gente pero con mi maestro yo era un libro abierto.

-Si y si. Es más complicado que todo lo que haya enfrentado antes- él sonrió más.

-¿Y eres correspondido?- preguntó.

-Creí que así era. Ahora no lo sé…- no pude terminar la voz se me apagó.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó interesado.

-Me engañó- dije.

-¿Te engañó la dama… o tus emociones?- preguntó.

- La vi besándose con otro- mi voz subió un poco de nivel.

-¿Y lo aclaraste como un caballero? ¿Preguntaste si sus sentimientos habían cambiado?

-Había mucha gente, no quería hacer el ridículo… yo sólo...

-Huiste. Ya lo habías dicho. Edward siempre te hablé de las ilusiones, lo que parece y no es, lo que es y no parece.

-Mis ojos no me engañan- le refuté.

-Pero tal vez tus emociones si- no pude responderle a eso, era doloroso recordar todo como para que me eche mas sal a las heridas.

-¿Y qué harás cuando vuelvas?- preguntó otra vez sin expresión en su rostro.

-Nada. Si ella prefiere a otro es su problema.

-La inacción también genera karma. Y esta vez me temo que será karma por estupidez- sonrió, yo no le veía la gracia.

-Entonces ¿debo enfrentarlo? ¿Dejar que me lastimen?

-¿Por qué estás a la defensiva nuevamente? Pensé que habías superado tu poca fe en ti ¿Porqué crees que no eres digno del afecto de nadie?- mi corazón latía y mis puños estaban cerrados. Si, había sido como remover viejas heridas.

-¿Usted cree que deba volver y aceptar todo?- haría lo que me dijera.

-No creo nada, es tu decisión, ahora eres un hombre, ya no eres el niño que golpeaban y que vagaba por estas calles.

-Gracias maestro, lo tendré en cuenta- dije con pocas ganas. Recordé apenas el día que lo conocí… muchos año atrás. Si, ya no era ese niño que nadie quería, tenía una familia que me amaba y una novia… o tal vez no.

-Espero que vuelvas alguna vez pero no huyendo para escapar de tus problemas. Y un consejo si me permites, si has encontrado a la persona que esperabas, lucha. No dejes que ni fantasmas ni los vientos sean tan fuertes. Si no peleas Edward, lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida- dijo mirando al vacío. Sabía que no diría nada más pero estaba seguro que lo último fue por alguna experiencia personal. Hice una reverencia y salí, no me detuve a vagar por allí. Fui directo al aeropuerto y compré un boleto para el primer vuelo que salía a Los Ángeles.

Si Bella decidía dejarme para volver con Jacob, la dejaría hacerlo sin rencores.

Se me hicieron largas las 6 horas de viaje y para cuando llegué el sol se estaba ocultando. Apenas bajé del avión tomé mi auto que había dejado en el estacionamiento de la aerolínea y manejé al límite de velocidad permitido hasta la casa de Bella.

Pero cuando llegué a su puerta el auto de Jacob estaba allí. No me detuve, pasé de largo y me fui a casa. No había nadie, lo cual me causó extrañeza.

Estaba algo decepcionado de mí, vine directo a hacerle frente a la situación y me acobardé a último momento.

Salí a caminar, no estaba de más un poco de reflexión, hablar con el maestro me había tranquilizado. Me detuve cerca del lugar donde conocí a Bella. Recordé cada instante vivido. Me recosté en una roca y empecé a auto flagelarme rememorando nuestros encuentros y salidas a esta playa. La necesitaba tanto, que dolía. Mis manos se sentían vacías sin ella, todo mi ser la necesitaba. Nunca experimenté tales sensaciones con nadie. Estar a su lado era como si todas mis heridas antiguas se cerraran, no sentía nada mas que amor cuando la miraba. Y ahora que había pasado un par de días sin su presencia y temiendo que no me amara estaba destruido.

Si, definitivamente Edward Cullen ¿Cuándo te convertiste en cobarde? Si no lucho por ella ahora, me arrepentiré el resto de mi existencia, ya no concebía que podía volver a mi anterior vida…es como ver siempre en blanco y negro y de pronto todo se llenó de color. No volvería al gris otra vez.

Si, pelearía por ella. Aunque me cueste y salga lastimado, no dejaría que se me vaya sin luchar, lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte para poder ignorarlo.

Tenía mi rostro hundido en mis rodillas, cuando la oí.

-¡Edward!- gritó, pensé que estaba enloqueciendo por escuchar su voz tan claramente. Me levanté de un salto, a unos metros de mi una figura oscura me llamaba, era la voz de Bella, su figura.

–Vuelve por favor-la oí susurrar, sí, era ella, mi Bella, me llamaba. ¿Cómo no acudir a su llamado? En menos de dos segundos estuve a su lado y evité que cayera, temblaba y lloraba. De pronto empezó a forcejear y de algún modo caímos y ella empezó a gritar, traté de clamarla pero no me oía, parecía estar aterrada.

-¡Auxilio!- gritó de manera desesperada, no se había dado cuenta que era yo, no quería que pensaran que le estaba haciendo algo malo así que le puse la mano en la boca para que dejara de gritar y me escuchara.

-Bella… soy yo- casi grité para que me oyera. Se detuvo, podía sentir su rostro húmedo. Cuando quité mi mano sentí sus brazos aferrarse a mi cuello, y nos unimos en un desesperado beso, era como si de pronto me hubiera vuelto la vida, al alma, la felicidad. Sólo quería besarla, demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado. El inmenso dolor desapareció como por arte de magia y fue sustituido por un torrente de emociones sin freno.

No sé en que momento exacto perdí el control de la situación, sólo quería perderme en ella, de pronto me encontré besando su cuello y recorriéndola con mis manos ávidas. Ella me urgía a hacerlo, casi me arrancó los botones de la camisa, abrió sus piernas y me dejó perplejo pero ni eso me detuvo, estaba fuera de mí. Su pequeña falda subió mas de lo debido, cuando mi mano bajó para acariciarla me encontré sobre su ropa interior y estaba húmeda. Quería detenerme, quería encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. No era de esta forma que debía ser, no debía tomarla de un modo tan burdo.

-Bella- dije apenas sin detenerme por completo.

-¡Volviste!- gritó y me abrazó con brazos y piernas.

-Te amo Bella, te amo más de lo que pensé. Pero si tu decides volver con… si tu todavía necesitas tiempo, puedo esperar- le confesé.

-¡No!- empezó a llorar. – Te amo a ti Edward, ¿acaso no viste lo que pasó? Yo no quería… ellos lo planearon para separarnos. No me dejes otra vez por favor- decía entre lágrimas. La abracé y aproveche para sentarme y cobijarla.

-No te volveré a dejar, lo prometo. Perdóname- le dije besando su frente, su nariz y limpiando con mis pulgares sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Quise besar sus manos pero encontré una venda en su mano derecha.

-¿Te has lastimado?- pregunté.

-Si, no es nada- dijo aferrándose a mí.

Estuvimos así abrazados sintiendo nuestros latidos un largo pero eterno momento.

-Te asusté ¿verdad?- dije acariciando sus cabellos.

-entre otras cosas- suspiró.

-Discúlpame, te falté al respeto- me excusé. A pesar de no estar arrepentido no podía dejar de disculparme con ella.

-Edward, ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿Me puedes decir?- preguntó mirándome.

-A Chicago, necesitaba un buen escarmiento- le sonreí.

-No te vuelvas a ir sin decirme y si te vas… llévame contigo- me miraba de una forma tan tierna que me sentí mal por lo que hice.

-Si. Te llevaré conmigo la próxima vez- la besé, quería que esta noche no terminara pero creo que ya era muy tarde, tenía que llevarla a casa.

-Tengo arena en el cabello- se sacudió su larga y hermosa cabellera caoba. Era delicioso el aroma de las fresas en sus cabellos y la brisa marina.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa a que te arregles un poco- le dije ayudando a levantarse.

Caminamos despacio, le conté sombre mi viaje, el día anterior había pasado casi todo el tiempo sentado frente al lago Michigan. También le hablé sobre mi breve encuentro con el maestro.

Cuando llegamos a casa vi luz en la ella.

-Espérame un momento voy a saludar a mis padres primero y a presentarles mis disculpas- le dije, se sentó en la mecedora al lado de la puerta y me decidí a entrar. Apenas puse un pie en casa sentí que algo me golpeaba en la cara. Era un cojín, mi hermano me lo había arrojado.

-Aquí llegó el hijo pródigo, el perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las piernas…

-Ya cállate-casi grité. –Mamá, papá, disculpen mi arrebato, no volverá a suceder- les dije de corazón.

-Edward, estaba tan preocupada- dijo Esme viniendo a darme un beso.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con Bella primero, tuvo que defenderse sola. Aquí tengo su radiografía- Carlisle me habló duramente y me alcanzó un sobre, no entendía nada. Lo abrí y miré dentro una placa negra, sabía que buscar, él me había enseñado bien. Había una fisura en una de sus falanges.

-No entiendo- dije mirándolo confundido.

-Es lo que le costó el golpe que le dio al chico Black, si no se cuida esa mano tendré que enyesarla- amenazó. Entonces entendí, Bella tenía una mano vendada. Había sido por el imbécil ese. Y todo era mi culpa, era yo quien tenía que romperle la cara a él y a los idiotas Volturis.

-Gracias por la información. Bella y yo ya conversamos y lo hemos arreglado todo- le dije a papá quien sonrió.

-Vieras la patadota que le dio en los hue… en sus partes sensibles- se corrigió mi hermano antes de que mamá le diera un coscorrón. –Y Alice le rompió el bolso en la cabezota de burro que tiene. Pero claro, el Romeo, el que debía lavar la afrenta con sangre se escapó. Idiota- me gritó Emmet riendo. Cada comentario me caía como un saco de plomo. Fui a a la puerta y treja a Bella con mi familia.

-Buenas noches- los saludó a todos.

-Hola Bella- dijo Esme abrazándola.

-Bienvenida, gracias por entender a mi hijo- Carlisle le dio la mano.

-No deberías perdonar al tarado este, te mereces algo mejor- dijo Emmet desde el cómodo sofá.

-No hay nada que perdonar, con que haya regresado es suficiente- dijo Bella recostando su espalda en mi pecho.

-Acompañaré a Bella a su casa- dije para poder marcharnos.

-No. Carlisle llama a casa de Bella y diles que la iremos a dejar. Bella ven conmigo para que te arregles un poco- le dijo Esme. Ella y mis padres subieron las escaleras.

-No entiendo- dije.

-Ya es más de media noche animal, la mamá de Bella ha llamado tres veces. ¿No te das cuenta la facha que traes? Hasta parece que la hubieras violado, pero conociéndote...- dijo Emmet, en seguida miré mi ropa y me di cuenta, mi camisa tenía tres de los cuatro botones rotos, la camiseta que traía debajo estaba tan arrugada como mis pantalones. Alcancé a ver a Bella de lejos, estaba peor que yo.

-Es que nosotros… estábamos…

-Ni te molestes Eddie, ya sé que no pasó nada y aunque haya pasado, nadie te creería- me sonrió y me arrojó otro cojín. Me fui a mi habitación avergonzado pero contento de que todo haya salido bien y tener a Bella otra vez conmigo.

*************

Espero que estén satisfechas con el resultado. Muchas creyeron que era Jake o hasta Félix el que sorprendió a Bella. ¿Qué les pareció?


	13. Chapter 13

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

**OTRA VEZ EN PROBLEMAS**

**BELLA**

Algunos días después del regreso de Edward empezaron los entrenamientos para el primer partido de baloncesto, con lo cual nosotras también fuimos convocadas. Regresaba a casa tan cansada que apenas me daba tiempo de hacer mis deberes y revisar el buzón de quejas y sugerencias de la escuela. Como delegada estudiantil era mí deber estar atenta a los desperfectos y nuevas ideas que los estudiantes tuvieran. Y esta semana no me lo estaban poniendo fácil. Mañana mismo pondría un aviso grande que advirtiera que cada queja o sugerencia debía estar firmada.

Al revisar las notas encontré hace dos días una queja acusando al capitán del equipo de tener sexo con Rosalie en uno de los baños. Ayer había cinco quejas sobre la comida, dos sobre la limpieza y otra mas sobre el decoro, decían que otra vez el capitán y Rosalie habían usado un armario de limpieza para demostrarse su amor. Debía hablar seriamente con ellos antes de pasar mi informe semanal. Tomé los papeles de hoy, mas quejas sobre el almuerzo, bueno he de reconocer que se pasaron de sal y el postre sabía a cartón. Definitivamente no era muy saludable. _"Las animadoras son una zorras se tiran a los jugadores asquerosas, sucias"_ leí en un papel amarillo. Era oficial, llamaría a Rose para pedirle que por favor planificara sus encuentros con Emmet fuera de la escuela.

-Dime Bella- contestó a la primera timbrada.

-Rose, sé que esto es algo embarazoso pero… ¿podrías dejar de tener sexo en la escuela?- le solté.

-¿Qué? Oye no he tenido sexo en el colegio, bueno nos encerramos una vez en un armario pero no lo hicimos. ¿andas espiándonos?- preguntó molesta.

-Sólo estoy revisando el buzón de quejas y pues te acusan de eso, aunque en la ultima solo dice que las animadoras se acuestan con los jugadores.

-No es novedad, serán las Denali, esas se tiran a todo el que quiera con ellas.

-Está bien, lo pasaré por alto, no lo pondré en mi informe. Mañana tenemos ensayo con los chicos ¿lista?- pregunté, Rose soltó una carcajada, teníamos que enseñarle la rutina a Emmet, sería algo divertido.

-Ni un poco, mi osito se mueve bien pero no estoy segura si de pie también lo haga- creo que me sonrojé.

-¿Osito?- me reí.

-Ah, es de cariño, tiene unas manos enormes como un oso, bueno todo en él es grande-

-Ya párale que tengo que estudiar, me perviertes la mente- le colgué, para terminar mis tareas y avanzar algo de la siguiente semana que prometía ser difícil.

*

Estábamos ensayando la rutina con Emmet. Edward y Jasper estaban sentados mirando. A mi lado Rose se reía.

-Emmet, suéltate, te ves rígido como un poste, piensa que estás bailando con Rose, debes levantarme, rodarme alrededor de tu pecho y espalda, luego me colocas en tus hombros- le daba instrucciones.

-Entendí lo de levantarte pero no sé como rodarte por mi cuerpo sin tocarte las piernas, Bella no quiero morir mientras duermo esta noche- dijo mirando a Edward que se veía serio.

-Tal vez necesitas una demostración- dijo Alice mirando a Jasper, le hizo un gesto y el rubio de inmediato se puso de pie, esos dos no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

-Mas o menos es así, sólo que yo le he agregado más cosas- Alice se acercó rápidamente a su novio que dio dos vueltas con ella alrededor de su cuerpo, la colocó en sus hombros de rodillas y terminó con Alice parada sobre él.

-Wow, eso es imposible- gritó Emmet.

-Solo una vuelta y terminas con Rose sentaba sobre tus hombros no de pie- lo animé

-¿Con Rose? Creí que sería contigo, pareces más ligera- miré de reojo a Rose que estaba con una expresión nada amigable.

-Soy tan ligera para ti como Alice lo es para Jasper- se quejó ella.

-Pues eso tengo que probarlo- Emmet parecía un niño asustado.

-Sabes perfectamente mi peso- dijo ella haciendo que Alice sonriera y Jasper se pusiera serio.

-Pero no haciendo esta clase de piruetas cariño-Rose le dio un coscorrón, todos rompimos a reír.

-Déjame probar- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura y balanceándome, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sobre sus hombros.

-Si Eddie puede yo también- dijo Emmet y se inclinó a tomar a mi amiga, la levantó del suelo pero se enredó en la vuelta y por no tirarla cayó sentado. Volvimos a reír.

-Es difícil- se quejaba el capitán.

-Solo deben practicar- le aconsejé.

-Bella, esa rutina es sólo para ser hecha por los capitanes-la maestra Banner había llegado a observarnos.

-Estamos probando profesora, le mostraré los resultados el lunes- prometí. Mi plan era que Rose hiciera la rutina con Emmet pero no sabía como evadirme.

Estuvimos ensayando un poco más, Alice y Jasper nos mostraron algunas rutinas más que Edward no demoró en practicarlas conmigo, me sorprendía que me levantara como si fuera una muñeca y claro me encantaba que fuera él quien me tomara así.

El teléfono de Jasper sonó, sus padres habían venido por él y Rosalie, Alice se marchó con ellos.

-No puedo terminar esa vuelta con mi nena ¿debo hacer eso contigo antes de cada partido?- preguntó desanimado Emmet.

-Mi plan es que ustedes hagan pareja pero si no les sale…

-Me esforzaré, ya lo verás. Oye podríamos hacer esto en parejas, la enana con Jass, tu con Eddie y yo con mi barbie- se rió el capitán.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura, sabía que le molestaba que hiciera la rutina con Emmet.

-Oye Bella ¿podría probar contigo? No le digas a Rose pero pesa un poco, no la puedo subir a mis hombros- se quejó mi enorme amigo. Edward volvió a sentarse.

-Claro te mostraré- ensayamos hasta que logró ponerme en sus hombros. Edward nos miraba algo serio, se veía que trataba de sonreír pero no lo lograba.

En eso las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, Quil, Jake y los Volturi entraron.

-Oye Jake, tu chica ya encontró reemplazo- le dijo Demetri a Jake.

-Nuestro capitán ya se cansó de la rubia ¿Quién quiere cosas de segunda mano?- se rio Félix, me bajé rápido de los hombros de Emmet.

-¿Qué insinúas suplente?- dijo mi amigo dando unos pasos hacia él.

-No insinúo nada capitán, veo que ahora está tratando de ligarse a la capitana, eso es mejor que andar tras Rosalie, al menos Bella no dejó que Jake la hiciera su mujer… en cambio Rose… tiene mi marca- Félix lo encaró con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-No creo eso- lo encaró Emmet.

-Pues es sólo cuestión que le preguntes, parece que no mata una mosca pero es una fiera en la cama… si, las animadoras son las más flexibles- Félix parecía gozar hablando de ese modo.

Edward se levantó de inmediato cuando su hermano levantó a Félix del suelo.

-Bella, vámonos de aquí- me dijo Jake jalándome de una mano.

-No la toques- dijo Edward poniéndose delante de Jake. Escuché una carcajada de Demetri muy cerca.

-¿Vas a dejar sólo a tu hermanito?- le dijo a Edward, entonces Félix y Emmet empezaron a pelear, vi el dilema en los ojos de mi novio. Me solté de inmediato de Jake.

-Ve a ayudar a Emmet- le rogué a Edward y corrí a la salida para buscar al entrenador. Trataba de apurar el paso, mis piernas no me respondían como quería porque estaba cansada. No me detuve sino hasta la puerta de su despacho, ni siquiera toqué, sólo entré de golpe.

-Señorita Swan ¿Qué sucede?- me miró alterado.

-Pelea- dije jadeando. –En el gimnasio… los Volturi quieren golpear al capitán- grité. Su rostro fue de espanto, se levantó de su silla y corrió como un loco, lo seguí de cerca, en el camino me encontré con Quil y Jake.

-Yo que tu no entraría allí- me cortó el paso Jake, yo estaba desesperada, temía lo peor.

-Apártate o te pateo- lo amenacé.

-Félix y Demetri ya los deben haber acabado, no veas eso… Bella- lo empujé y entré en el gimnasio esperando lo peor.

Me sorprendí, el profesor revisaba a Emmet, Edward estaba sentado en una gradería, Félix y Demetri yacían en el suelo, al parecer sin sentido. Al verme Edward corrió hacia mí, yo también corrí y me abracé a él, no quería soltarme.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- repetía mientras lloraba, había tenido tanto miedo.

Él sólo limpió mis lágrimas y me besó, luego juntó su frente con la mía.

-Yo también te quiero. Tranquila, te prometí que no dejaría que me lastimen.

*************

Mis disculpas por la demora y por la pequeñez, la inspiración me abandonó.


	14. Chapter 14

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

**EDWARD**

Ver a Bella haciendo sus dinámicas me dejaba boquiabierto, sus acrobacias me tenían literalmente si aliento, al principio tenía miedo que se lastimara pero luego no podía apartar mis ojos cuando hacía sus volteretas.

-Ey Eddie, reacciona, no voy a parar el entrenamiento cada vez que llegan las animadoras- el burro hablando de orejas.

-No miro animadoras- le contesté.

-Ya sé que es sólo una pero párale, necesito tu concentración- me reprendió nuevamente, Dios, en que universo mi pervertido hermano era más responsable que yo.

-En serio es difícil concentrarse- dijo Jacob llegando junto a nosotros y mirando también a las animadoras. –Antes también se me iban los ojos, hasta que conseguí asegurarme a una- se me revolvió el estómago y sentí bilis.

-Creí que estabas sólo- le dijo Emmet mirándome extrañado.

-Sólo es una pelea tonta, le estoy dando tiempo para que se de cuenta que no puede vivir sin mí. Es super celosa, no resiste que nadie se me acerque y eso hay que educarlo- definitivamente quería matar a este tipo. –Debe acostumbrarse a verme con otras chicas, tengo muchas amigas, no puedo andar siempre al lado de Bella, tengo vida- soltó una asquerosa carcajada y se fue dando botes al balón, sabía que lo hacía para provocarme.

-Agárrame antes que te quedes con un jugador menos- Emmet abrió los brazos para que no avanzara hacia Black y le estampara mi puño.

-Tranquilo Eddie, respira, recuerda las clases de yoga- las benditas clases que tomamos dos años atrás.

-¿Yoga? ¿Tu aprendiste algo allí?- le increpé pues se la pasó coqueteando con la entrenadora y Esme nos retiró cuando se dio cuenta.

-Claro, conocí los yogasmos- dijo sin ningún remordimiento y me jaló al centro del campo de juego.

Después del entrenamiento fuimos a ensayar las dinámicas que Bella debía realizar con Emmet, no podía dejar de sentir un ligero malestar, sabía que era mi hermano, que no estaba interesado en ella pero sólo verlo tocándola se hacía difícil de digerir. Afortunadamente ella perecía querer que Emmet y Rose realizaran la dinámica.

En cuanto pude me ofrecí a hacer una demostración, Bella era muy ligera y me fue fácil lograr terminar los malabares, de hecho me encantó.

Jasper, Rosalie y Alice se marcharon, entonces Emmet y Bella hicieron la dinámica juntos, traté de congelar una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que mi hermano tuvo una grandiosa idea de hacer parejas, prefería ser yo quien fuera su pareja a pesar de no gustarme la idea de hacerlo en público.

Sentí que alguien entraba pero no me giré hasta que escuché los groseros comentarios de los Volturi. Jacob y Quil venían con ellos.

Me obligué a permanecer sentado y tratando de mantener la calma, sólo eran unos tontos tratando de provocarnos. Podía manejarlo, si todo empeoraba podíamos irnos, no tenía intenciones de pelearme delante de Bella.

-¿Qué insinúas suplente?- dijo mi hermano encarando a uno de esos tipos.

-No insinúo nada capitán, veo que ahora está tratando de ligarse a la capitana, eso es mejor que andar tras Rosalie, al menos Bella no dejó que Jake la hiciera su mujer… en cambio Rose… tiene mi marca- eso haría que Emmet saltara. Paciencia, no había dicho nada en contra de Bella.

-No creo eso- respondió mi hermano furioso.

-Pues es sólo cuestión que le preguntes, parece que no mata una mosca pero es una fiera en la cama… si, las animadoras son las más flexibles- Emmet tenía del cuello a Felix, me levanté para impedir la pelea que parecía inevitable.

-Bella, vámonos de aquí- Jacob pasó a mi lado y jaló bruscamente a Bella, eso me irritó más que todas las tonterías que decían los Volturi.

-No la toques- por primera vez me plantaba delante de Jacob, ya era hora de hacerle saber que Bella no era su chica.

-¿Vas a dejar sólo a tu hermanito?- el otro Volturi me desafiaba. Miré a mi hermano, pronto necesitaría mi ayuda, jamás se le dio bien pelear. No sabía que hacer, no quería dejar a Emmet solo pero no iba a permitir que ese… perro se lleve a bella.

-Ve a ayudar a Emmet- Bella parecía a punto de llorar, se deshizo del agarre de Jacob y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Al fin, sin ella todo sería más fácil.

Entonces Demetri me empujó, casi caigo al piso.

-Ahora si te voy a romper tu carita de niño bueno, vamos a hacer puré de Cullens- escupió al piso.

-Ya párale, Demetri, deja que Emmet y Felix arreglen sus asuntos solos ¿porqué te metes con Edward?- le increpó Quil.

-Porque el llorón de Jake no puede hacer que su novia vuelva con él. Mira cachorrito, Jake, a ti te hablo pedazo de pelotudo. Así se recupera a tu mujer. No le compras flores, ni chocolates, te sale mas barato darle en los huevos al imbécil que se interpone. Les das tan duro que no va a volver a intentar nada con tu hembra- se acercó a mi. Yo estaba preparado.

-Demetri, los van expulsar del equipo, al menos has esto fuera del colegio- Jacob se veía algo asustado.

-El equipo, es todo lo que te importa, eres igual de pendejo que nosotros, nada mas te portas bien para que piensen que eres un niño bueno. Lárgate de aquí antes que me den ganas de regalarte a ti también Jake marica. Y detén a la zorrita, mas te vale que no nos acuse o se muere- se abalanzó hacia mi. Lo esquivé y corrí al lado de Emmet, de un solo empujón le quité a Félix de encima. Escuché un grito.

-¡Ya basta! Yo mismo los acusaré si siguen con eso- Quil se interpuso en el camino de Demetri quien rápidamente le puso las manos en la espalda.

-¿Quieres morir? Lárgate antes que te saque la cabeza, hoy quiero sangre- Demetri lo soltó.

-Vamos Quil, deja que ellos se las arreglen, salgamos de aquí- Jacob tiraba de su amigo.

-Pero los van a matar, Jake, hagamos algo- le pedía su amigo.

-No hay nada que hacer. ¿Quieres que nos golpeen a nosotros también- ví que salieron y cerraron la puerta. Por fin un poco de privacidad.

-Así que dos contra dos. Si quieren me siento, podemos turnarnos. Primero ustedes dos contra Felix, dos minutos, luego, los dos contra mi y Felix se sienta- Demetri se reía. A mi lado Emmet tenía un labio hinchado y el uniforme roto.

-Que tal si nosotros nos turnamos- soltó una carcajada Emmet. –les doy dos minutos con Edward, si sobreviven se enfrentarán conmigo ¿Qué dicen?- mi hermano estaba muy contento. Los dos Volturis rieron de buena gana.

-Que no vas a ayudar a tu hermananito?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Técnicamente Edward es mayor que yo y no voy a ayudarlo ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si le quito la diversión?- Los Volturi se miraron confusos.

-Me gusta. Primero acabamos con uno y luego le damos al otro. ¿Qué dices Felix?-

-Esto va a estar de lujo. Yo quiero romper esa cara. Ok, sin demora. Yo pido de la cintura para arriba- dijo Felix.

-Ok, le voy a las piernas, te voy a dejar sin descendencia- Demetri se lanzó hacia mí, trató de barrerme pero salté, apenas puse un pie en el suelo aproveché para patearle la cara ya que se había agachado mucho. Rodó por el suelo pero se inmediato se levantó.

-Bastardo, pendejo, vas a conocer porque me dicen demoledor- se agazapó y trató romperme una pierna con una patada directa a la rodilla, me agaché tomé su pierna y lo lancé por los aires. Fue a caer metros más allá.

Entonces sentí un abrazo por detrás. Era el otro Volutri. Rápidamente puse un pie detrás de los suyos y lo empujé hacia atrás. Lo levanté un poco para que le doliera mas el golpe y lo solté de espaldas. Me alejé de ellos que todavía estaban en el piso.

-Eso, vamos ¿Quieren más?- Gritaba Emmet eufórico, vino hacia mí y chocamos palmas.

-Así que el pequeño Cullen sabe pelear- Demetri ya estaba de pie, Felix se levantaba sobándose la espalda.

-Claro imbécil, cuando yo entrenaba baloncesto ¿que creen que mi hermanito hacía? Ahora váyanse sino quieren que les eche encima a Eddie. Y no quiero volver a oírte decir nada sobre mi novia- amenazó a Felix.

-Esto no acaba. Vamos a ver si puedes contra los dos. Luego seguimos contigo "osito"- Demetri se lanzó contra mi, ambos estaban ahora en posición de combate, así que yo también me puse en guardia, elevé el puño de mi oponente y clavé mi codo al lado de su cuello sobre su clavícula y lo giré antes que el otro Volturi me golpeara. Si fuera uno contra uno sería más fácil. Apenas derribé al primero esquivé una patada en el abdomen que FElix me dio. Caminé de lado y corrí, atrapé su cabeza con mis piernas y lo derribé tuve cuidado de dejar una de mis piernas detrás de su cabeza para no matarlo pero el golpe lo dejó fuera de servicio.

-Uno fuera- gritaba Emmet sentado en las gradas.

Demetri apareció de pronto, ví con que pierna me iba a patear y bloqué su patada con la misma pierna, cambié de pierna y le di de lleno en su punto debil, eso hizo que cayera hacia delante de bruces.

-Eddie, Eddie- gritaba Emmet. Deje que mi oponente se levantara y atacara primero. –Wow esto se pon bueno- mi hermano estaba más que feliz de observador. Me distraje una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Demetri me tomara del cuello, al parecer estaba fuera de forma, estos primeros meses sin practicar me estaban pasando factura. Sentí que el Volturi quería estrangularme, así que le pisé un pie, cuando se agachó para mirar aproveché para llevar una de mis manos hacia su cuello y jalarlo hacia atrás, barrí sus pies y cayó de cabeza. También quedó inconsciente como su hermano, sólo que al último tal vez le saldría un gran chinchón en la cabeza pero no lo había derribado tan fuerte como para causarle algo serio. Me levanté e hice una reverencia. Nunca debía terminar una pelea como si nada, mi maestro decía que nunca debíamos perder la educación y las buenas costumbres, ni siquiera con un enemigo.

-Te tardaste más de 5 minutos y te agarraron del cuello, estás fuera de forma Eddie- decía Emmet con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, al parecer este asunto le divertía mucho.

-Ni siquiera moviste un dedo y tu empezaste esto. Cállate o tu sigues- lo amenacé. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Para que esforzarme si tu solito podías con ellos y con los ojos cerrados. Además tenía que golpearlo, no puedo permitir que se exprese así de Rose- en eso oí abrirse la puerta y el etnrenador entró corriendo, se quedó en medio del gimnasio mirándonos con cara confusa.

-¿Qué le pasó a los Volturi?- preguntó. Emmet se levantó.

-Pues les dimos su merecido, mire como me dejó el uniforme- claro, ahora si el grandote se ufanaba.

-Casi te parten el labio ¿estás bien? ¿No tienes ningún hueso roto? Déjame revisarte, te quiero entero para el partido- el entrenador se desvivía por atender a su estrella. De pronto vi entrar a Bella, se detuvo sorprendida ante los hermanito que yacían aún en el piso, me miró y corrió a mis brazos, temblaba y lloraba.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- la escuché decir y me sentí tan bien. Limpié su rostro, no me gustaba verla llorar.

-Yo también te quiero. Tranquila, te prometí que no dejaría que me lastimen- y tampoco dejaría que nadie la tocara.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué les hicieron?- preguntó mi novia señalando a los tipos en el suelo.

-Les dimos una paliza- Emmet caminaba pavoneándose. De pronto varios alumnos más entraron al gimnasio y vieron la escena, unos rieron, otros estaban asombrados. Pero ninguno parecía molesto, todos estaban complacidos, al parecer los Volturi tenían la costumbre de acosar a sus compañeros.

*

Al día siguiente los Volturi no aparecieron, dos días después nos anunciaron que fueron suspendidos de la escuela una semana, el entrenador había intercedido para que no nos acusaran de nada a Emmet y a mi. El partido sería el sábado, así que entrenábamos varias horas y luego nos dabamos un tiempo para perfeccionar las dinámicas.

La profesora de gimnasia aprobó la presentación que le hicimos, en ella, Alice y Jasper iban al centro, Emmet y Rose a su izquierda y Bella y yo a la derecha. Aunque eso rompía la tradición de la rutina entre los capitanes.

Estaba terminando de cambiarme en los vestidores cuando escuché risitas tontas. Me apuré en ponerme la camiseta y cerré mi casillero. Entonces me sorprendí de ver a una de las animadoras parada junto a mí.

-Hola Edward- me sonrió. Era Tanya, una rubia irritante.

-Tal vez no sepas leer, pero allí hay un cartel que dice vestidores para varones, a menos que hayas engañado al colegio los últimos 18 años- me aparté un poco para pasar no tan cerca de ella.

-¿Siempre eres así de sarcástico?- su voz parecía triste. Pero ya había oído muchas de sus "hazañas" como para creerle.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso, si eso te parece sarcasmo lo siento- seguí avanzando y sentí que me abrazaba por detrás, instintivamente la reduje y la dejé en el suelo, apenas la toqué.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- gritó como una histérica, se revolvió el cabello y se rasgó el diminuto uniforme, entonces salieron dos de sus compañeras de detrás de otros casilleros, una rubia y otra de cabellos muy negros.

-¡Déjala! ¡Suéltala! ¡Ayúdennos!- Gritaron, yo estaba en shock, en mi vida había visto tal despliegue de hipocresía.

-¿Qué pretenden?- pregunté sin inmutarme. Escuché pasos acercarse.

-Eres un pervertido- me gritó Tanya.

-Mejor no te digo lo que pienso de ti. Responde ¿qué te propones?- sabía que me tenían ahora en sus manos, la escena fue planeada, serían tres contra uno. En cualquier lugar les creerían. Algunos estudiantes llegaron, otros salieron de las duchas solo con una toalla. Yo tenía las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- gritó el entrenador.

-Fue él, me atacó, yo venía a ver a Jake y me atacó…- Tanya empezó su interpretación, debería dedicarse a la actuación ya que como animadora era patética.

-Llegamos a tiempo entrenador, lo vimos todo- dijo una de ellas, creo que era hermana de Tanya.

-¿Qué hizo señor Cullen?- me dijo él.

-Nada. Pero imagino que la palabra de las tres será más válida que la mía. Así que me pongo en sus manos.

-Acompáñenme a la dirección, todos- gritó. Antes de irme vi que Jacob nos miraba, apenas cruzamos miradas, sonrió levemente.

Llegamos al despacho del director, yo fui retenido en otro privado. Escuchaba el llanto de Tanya del otro lado. También la voz chillona de la profesora de gimnasia.

Estaba en líos. Me tuvieron allí casi media hora. Después me hicieron pasar al despacho dónde estaban mis padres. Esme apenas me miró vino hacia mí y me tomó de la mano.

-Señor Cullen, estamos deliberando cual será su castigo. Obviamente esto no se puede quedar así- me dijo con dureza. –Ya había tenido noticias de su carácter violento y ahora esto.

-No ha oído todavía la versión de mi hijo- Esme se puso hecha una fiera.

-He oído la versión de las tres señoritas. La víctima, la señorita Denali ha sido llevada al departamento de psicología debido a su crisis nerviosa. ¿Qué mas pruebas quiere, traía el uniforme desgarrado?- le encaró el director.

-Hijo, queremos oírte. Sin importar lo que nos digan, nosotros te creemos- dijo Carlisle.

-Ella llegó a los vestidores. Le dije que no era su lugar y cuando me iba me abrasó por la espalda. Le apliqué una llave para quitármela de encima pero cuando la alejé empezó a gritar y se rasgó el uniforme, luego aparecieron sus amigas, que habían estado cerca, nunca llegaron de fuera, ya estaban allí. Gritaron y llegó el entrenador- Esme me apretó la mano sabía queme creían.

-¿Me deice que ella sola se rompió el uniforme? ¿Cree que soy tonto?-

-No. Usted les cree a ellas porque son mujeres y aparentan ser las víctimas. No tengo pruebas ni testigos parea defenderme. Es sólo mi palabra- concluí.

-Edward jamás miente- dijo Esme.

-Pues tendré una entrevista con los demás chicos y con los profesores. Deliberaremos si su hijo debe ser expulsado o no. Esto es una falta muy grave. Por lo pronto queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso- sentenció el director. Salimos de su oficina, fuera estaban muchos de mis compañeros, algunos me miraban sorprendidos. Yo sólo quería encontrar a Bella.

-Vámonos Edward, luego la llamas- mis padres me llevaron hasta el estacionamiento. Esme subió a mi auto y fuimos a la casa. Llamé a Bella a su celular y a su casa pero no me respondía.

Sólo esperaba que su confianza en mí sea más sólida que la mía, hace unos días atrás yo no había tenido en ella la misma fe que ahora necesitaba de ella.

*************

Otro capítulo más, las cosas se complican, luego de la paliza y cuando todo iba bien surgen nuevos contratiempos ¿A quién le creerá Bella?


	15. Chapter 15

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

**¿EN QUIEN CREER?**

**BELLA**

Me demoré un poco en los vestidores porque quise secar mi cabello y cepillarlo. Empecé a escuchar cuchicheos y voces que hablaban rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo María? Vamos cuéntanos- conversaban varias de ellas.

-No pude hablar casi nada, las llevaron a la dirección, parece que a Tanya la atacaron.

-¿Quién va a atacar a Tanya si ella se tira sobre todos?- se quejaba otra.

-No sé, sólo vi que llevaron a la dirección a Cullen, también María, Irina y Tanya. Vamos a ver que pasa-

-Si, es mejor enterarse en la misma fuente- salieron del baño en tropel. Sólo oír mencionar el apellido mi corazón se sintió oprimido. Me hice una coleta y salí yo también a informarme bien.

Al llegar a la dirección vi que la psicóloga se llevaba a Tanya que estaba llorando. Yo la conocía, siempre había sido una intrigante y ofrecida pero jamás la había visto llorar e esa forma.

-¿Es el capitán el que está allí?- preguntó Seth, uno de los jugadores suplentes del equipo.

-No, es su hermano. No sé que habrá pasado- le dijo otro chico de su edad.

Me tensé entonces, era Edward quien estaba en líos. ¿Con Tanya?

Esperé cerca hasta que alguno de los dos saliera. Media hora después apareció Tanya con su hermana y María. Las tres se veían muy afligidas. Nadie les preguntaba nada pero yo me acerqué porque quería saber.

-Tanya, necesito que me digas que es lo que pasó- le dije algo molesta.

-Bella, debes saber algo pero no aquí. Vamos a algún lugar donde no haya tanta gente. Mi hermana tuvo una fea experiencia- Irina parecía sincera. Las seguí, entramos a un aula vacía y María cerró la puerta. Tanya tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bella, todo ha sido muy desagradable. Nosotras estábamos cerca de los vestidores de chicos cuando escuchamos gritar a Tanya, entramos y encontramos a Edward sobre ella. Pedimos auxilio y el entrenador llegó. Aún queremos preguntarle a Tanya pero no nos ha dicho nada- se quejó María.

-Ese pervertido trató de abusar de mi hermana- Irina gritó molesta.

-¡Ja! ¡ Aotro perro con ese hueso!. Edward es incapaz de hacer algo así. Mejor me voy, quédense con su veneno- estaba por salir cuando escuché a Tanya.

-Bella. Yo te diré que pasó. Quédate por favor- esto era nuevo, la sexy Tanya que tanto me odiaba me pedía un favor.

-Chicas, salgan, esto es algo que debo hablarlo solo con ella-Irina y María hicieron pucheros y caras molestas pero se marcharon.

-¿Me vas a decir que Edward intentó violarte? Porque si es eso no te lo creo, eres tu la que…

-No. Él no intentó nada de eso. Pero tengo miedo- Tanya empezó a llorar y me acerqué un poco, no estaba loca como para consolarla porque me era difícil creerle.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- le pregunté.

-Tú sabes que toda mi vida he estado tras de Jake y él nunca me hace caso porque tu estabas en medio. Pero ahora que han terminado hemos salido un par de veces, así que fui a buscarlo a los vestidores…

-Tú siempre vas a buscarlo a los vestidores, aún cuando sabias que yo estaba con él…

-Lo sé. Pero ahora es diferente, Jake me está haciendo caso- se enjugó una lágrima. –El hecho es que fui a buscar a Jake y encontré a Edward. Traté de pasar sin que me viera pero lo vi con unas revistas y algunas cosas en su casillero me llamaron la atención.

-¿En su casillero?- pregunté.

-Es que tengo miedo, él me amenazó. Me dijo que si le contaba a alguien me iba a matar. No he dicho nada, lo juro. Todo mundo piensa que él trató de propasarse, ni a la psicóloga le dije la verdad. Tengo miedo- rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué viste en su casillero?- pregunté acercándome un poco más.

-Tenía… tenía cosas raras. Había esposas, un látigo. Esas estrellas de metal que usan los ninjas y toda clase de cosas pervertidas y de luchas. Estaba leyendo una revista pornográfica, entonces me sintió y me tiró al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todavía me duele la espalda, me dolió mucho. Él es muy violento. Entonces me dijo que si le contaba a alguien lo que había visto iba a entrar en mi casa de noche y me iba a ahogar con mi almohada. Que él sabía muy bien como matar a alguien- Tanya seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí en lugar de la psicóloga?- pregunté mordaz.

-Porque si encuentran esas cosas de su casillero, va a saber que fui yo quien habló y va a matarme, así lo expulsen del colegio, va a matarme y yo no quiero, tengo miedo-empezó a temblar. Jamás la había visto así.

-Tanya, no te creo-salí de prisa. Quería ver a Edward antes que saliera de la escuela. Estaba muy nerviosa. No se porque lo que Tanya me dijo me asustó. Ciertamente Edward podía ser violento, nunca vi como derrotó a los Volturi pero tenía que saber pelear para eso.

Cuando llegué a la dirección no había ya ningún estudiante. Entonces por alguna extraña razón caminé hacia los vestidores de chicos. El casillero de Edward estaba cerrado, aún así traté de abrirlo, cedió ya que parecía que no tenía seguro. Con cuidado y lentamente lo abrí.

Me quedé pasmada con lo que vi. Se me hizo un nudo en el pecho, casi no podía respirar, lo volví a cerrar de golpe y salí corriendo. Subí a mi auto, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Jamás lo hubiera creído, de nadie. De no haberlo visto yo misma.

Edward estaba loco. ¿Qué hacían allí todas esas cosas? Nunca había sido violento conmigo, ni había demostrado nada extraño pero tampoco lo conocía mucho. Llegué a casa y me enceré en mi habitación. Mi teléfono sonaba, era él, no quería hablarle, así que lo apagué. Le pedía a mamá que no me pasara llamadas.

*

Al día siguiente Edward no fue a la escuela, el chisme estaba en boca de todos, algunos me miraban y cuchicheaban a mis espaldas.

-La muy zorra tampoco llegó, debe estar haciendo su teatro. Desgraciada pero si quieres darle su merecido te ayudo, yo puedo ver que no aparezca nadie y le das como a costal de boxeador- Alice se veía muy enfadada. Yo apenas la saludé.

-Bella. Emmet me contó, Edward está suspendido pero pronto regresará ¿Quién le va a creer a la regalada de la Denali?- Rose también estaba furiosa.

-¿Cómo la vas a torturar?- preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? La verdad no había pensado en eso…- murmuré algo aletargada.

-Podemos echarla del equipo por mentirosa, voy por un papel para recabar firmas-dijo Rose-

-Déjenlo así ¿quieren? No me siento bien- me disculpé y caminé más a prisa.

-Vamos Bella, sé que estás molesta, indignada, que la furia te marea. Lo dejaremos para mañana. Pero al primero que diga algo malo de Edward le partimos la cara- Alice avanzó al aula saltando. Yo caminaba como si mis pies fueran de plomo.

Ese día no me pude concentrar en las dinámicas. Jasper y Emmet vinieron a dejarnos sus maletines porque el entrenador los citó a una reunión de emergencia.

-Me falta solo tres más y acabo mi crucigrama. ¿Capital de Madagascar?- preguntaron. –No se peleen para responder, ¿Bella?- me gritó Rose.

-Antananaribo- respondí mecánicamente.

-Grandioso, hay que sacarle provecho a tener una amiga sabelotodo. Maldición se le acabó la tinta a mi lapicero. Enana préstame el tuyo- le pidió Rose a Alice.

-No tengo, dejé mis lapiceros en mi casillero, fíjate en uno de los maletines de los chicos- Alice estaba limándose las uñas.

-¡Por Dios!- gritó Rose. Apenas desvié la mirada. –No es nada, sólo un calcetín sucio- Rose se apresuró a cerrar el maletín.

-Déjame ver, se lo voy a poner a Emmet de bufanda, anda Rose- Alice y Rose forcejeaban. Entonces Alice se lo quitó y rodó por la hierba. Abrió el maletín y sus ojos se dilataron.

-Santa madre ¿Emmet usa hilo dental?- y se partió de risa. – ¿Rose porque le dejas estas cosas en su maletín?- Pero Rose no se reía.

-Lo siento, devuélveme eso- le pidió.

-Mira, tiene el libro de gatitos que le regalé a Jasper… este maletín no es de Emmet- Alice empezó a sacar todas las cosas, miré dos hilos dentales, uno rojo y el otro morado. Tomé uno de ellos, tenía un nombre escrito en la parte delantera. "María" en letra corrida y estilizada, parecía un bordado.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté.

-No. Claro que no estoy bien- casi me gritó. Terminó de sacar todo y apareció un lápiz labial. Mi amiga hervía de rabia, podía verlo.

-Alice, Jasper también te mintió. ¡Es un maldito enfermo igual a todos!- dije con toda la rabia que tenía contenida. Al parecer a los hombres nunca le bastamos, no somos suficientes.

-¿También? ¿Qué quieres decir con también?- me miró ella olvidando la lencería.

-Edward, él es un enfermo- les confesé.

-¿No creerás lo que dijo Tanya, verdad?

-A decir verdad, le creo. Yo misma lo vi, es algo terrible- dije empezando a llorar.

-¿viste a Edward intentar… ya sabes… lo viste?- Alice me abrazó.

-¡No! Edward no trató de hacerle eso a Tanya. Ella me dijo en secreto…- respiré profundamente. Primero júrenme que no se lo dirán a nadie y menos a Emmet y a Jasper- las obligué a mantener silencio.

-Está bien, lo juro- dijo Rose mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Yo también. Habla Bella- confirmó Alice.

-Tanya me dijo que lo sorprendió leyendo una revista pornográfica y que tenía el casillero lleno de porquerías por eso él la atacó y la amenazó con matarla si hablaba. Yo fui… lo vi. Vi su casillero, está lleno de todo tipo de cosas. Edward está loco, es un enfermo- ya no soportaba más esa pesadumbre en mí así que decidí contárselo a mis amigas.

-Bella. Pero… Edward siempre ha sido todo un caballero, se ha portado bien contigo…- Alice no lo creía.

-Bueno caras vemos… aún así, yo dudaría- Rose también estaba sorprendida.

-Tranquila Bella, bueno esto no tiene nada que ver con mi coronel. Así me encuentre a la mismísima María en su maletín, yo le creo a mi Jass. "Esa" es una vagabunda a la que voy a ponerle sus prenda de sombrero. Ya van a ver. Ahora lo más importante es poner en claro lo que viste. Tenemos que ir al gimnasio- Alice me levantó y caminamos. Al llegar encontramos el casillero cerrado.

-Esto no nos va a detener- Rose salió y regresó en un momento con una piedra. –Tenemos que verlo, no podemos quedarnos así- y rompió la cerradura. Abrimos el casillero y para mi sorpresa no había nada de lo que ví. Sólo unos cuantos libros y cuadernos. Y una foto nuestra al fondo.

-¿Dónde están las cosas pervertidas?- preguntó Alice.

-No se… aquí estaban ayer…- murmuré.

-¿Segura? ¿No te equivocaste de casillero?- Rose rebuscaba entre los libros.

-Estoy segura, yo misma cerré el casillero antes de irme. No entiendo… tal vez Edward volvió y se llevó todo- dije furiosa.

-O tal vez te lo imaginaste- Alice me miraba sin creerme.

-No lo imaginé, yo lo vi. Como tú viste las prendas en el maletín de Jasper- le reclamé.

-¡Bella! Llevo tres años, de novia de Jasper, lo conozco muy bien y confío en él. Y conozco más de 10 años a María como para saber que es una cualquiera. Es fácil para mí saber la verdad. Esa zorra puso sus porquerías en el maletín de Mi hombre. ¿Sabes para qué? Para que rompamos. Pero no le voy a dar el gusto, sé que ella se muere porque mi coronel le haga caso. Pero va a conocer mi furia. Yo si sé lo que es luchar por lo mío. No estoy tan segura de ti- me dio la espalda y se marchó furiosa.

-Pero yo no conozco tanto a Edward…- no alcanzó a oírme.

-Bella ¿qué te sucede? Edward siempre te ha demostrado que te ama- Rose me abrazó.

-No siempre, ¿ya olvidaste cuando hizo berrinche y se fue a Chicago por celoso?

-Eso es algo diferente. ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?

-Segura, muy segura Rose- me llené de más valor.

-¿y hablarás con él?- preguntó.

-No. No quiero verlo, ni hablar con él. Que se quede con sus porquerías- salí corriendo de allí.

*

Un día antes del partido Edward regresó a la escuela, yo no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Lo vi en el estacionamiento esperándome, bajé de mi auto y traté de evitarlo.

-¡Bella!- gritó corriendo hacia mí. Le di la espalda y seguí avanzando.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?- me cortó el paso. –Te he llamado cada hora en estos tres días, tienes tu teléfono apagado y en tu casa nunca estás. ¿Qué pasa?- me reclamó.

-Es sólo que… no quiero tenerte cerca- le dije mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué? Santo Dios ¿Le crees a Tanya?- me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-La lastimaste- dije tratando de avanzar por un lado pero no me dejó.

-Le creíste. De todo el mundo estaba seguro que tú serías la última en creerle. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo quería hacerle algo?- Quería gritarle que había visto su casillero pero me dio miedo que luego le hiciera algo a Tanya, así que no dije nada.

-Bella, yo te amo, eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. ¿Por qué no me crees?-se veía dolido, me sentí tan mal.

-Lo siento Edward. Permiso, tengo clase- pasé a su lado sintiendo que el corazón se me partía. Era una tortura, me dolía tanto que él fuera así, que llevara una doble vida, fingiendo ser todo un caballero conmigo y teniendo un lado oscuro, violento y pervertido.

Al día siguiente fue el partido, en nuestro propio gimnasio, Emmet y yo hicimos la dinámica, no quería que Edward me toque. Alice no me hablaba, Rose me miraba con pena. Todo mi mundo estaba patas arriba.

-¿Por qué tan sola Bella?- Jake llegó a sentarse a mi lado cuando acabó el partido. Por cierto ganamos con amplia ventaja.

-No es tu problema- respondí.

-Veo que dejaste a Cullen, bien hecho. Se atrevió a atacar a una chica, es asqueroso, deberían expulsarlo- dijo molesto. No respondí.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- se ofreció.

-Tengo auto, gracias- le corté. -¿No sales con Tanya?- le pregunté.

-Salimos un par de veces pero desde que Cullen la atacó no me ha llamado, creo que está todavía asustada. El entrenador dice que le levantaron la sanción a Cullen porque Tanya no lo ha acusado de querer propasarse, que él se asustó y la derribó. Pero para mí que hay algo más, ella no es la misma- si él supiera porque Tanya estaba tan asustada y yo también, pensé.

Entonces vi que Edward caminaba hacia nosotros y el corazón se me aceleró.

-Buen partido Jacob- dijo. –Bella necesito hablarte-pidió. No quería hacerlo, tenía miedo, lo amaba mucho pero me asustaba.

-No hay nada de que hablar- le dije tratando de irme.

-Bueno, los dejo, voy a cambiarme- Jake se levantó, yo me aferré a su brazo para que no me dejara sola con Edward. –Bella, Cullen no muerde- acarició mi mejilla y se fue.

-¿Has vuelto con ese idiota?- me reclamó Edward.

-No. Y no te importa- le grité.

-Claro que me importa. Pensé que ahora que Tanya se rectificó y me levantaron la suspensión ibas a creerme. Pero veo que lo primero que haces es tirarte a los brazos de tu ex- se veía muy molesto.

-Tú menos que nadie tiene que reclamarme nada- respondí.

-No hagas esto Bella. Créeme por favor- se acercó un poco y retrocedí.

-Aléjate de mi- caminé unos pasos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. Como tú digas Bella- se oyó triste.

Ya no sabía que hacer, estaba abrumada con tanto. Edward, la viva imagen de un dios griego, atento, detallista y caballeroso… en realidad era un depravado. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer y sentía que en mi pecho una sensación fría y dolorosa.

* * *

Cuélguenla, mátenla, tortúrenla… pero por un momento pónganse en su lugar, lo sé por experiencia, a mí me pasó algo parecido y dudé, así que todos sus reviews ofensivos para Bella me van a doler… jejeje.

En el siguiente capítulo, el dolor de Edward. Esto se pone triste…

Nos leemos.


	16. Chapter 16

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

**INDIFERENCIA**

**EDWARD**

Bella llevaba más de dos semanas evitándome, desde la última vez que me pidió que no la molestara, sólo la veía de lejos. Mi vida era un infierno, peor que antes y ni siquiera podía entender que le pasaba.

Siempre creí que esa frase de "nadie entiende a las mujeres" era un mito. Pero hoy debía darle la razón al tipo que lo inventó.

Siento tantas dudas, cosas que dijo que no entendía además de sus temores. Ya no me miraba como antes, ahora parecía tenerme miedo.

Eso me derrumbaba por dentro, pasaba horas frente a la playa, al principio mi cabeza era un hervidero de teorías. Hoy sólo me dolía el pecho, trataba de centrarme en los estudios y sobrevivir a esto.

Si al menos me dijera que le pasa o lo que piensa. Pero sólo me rehuía. No confiaba, no me quería tanto como para abrirme su corazón.

El siguiente partido era hoy, contra la preparatoria de Compton. Una maldita hora de tortura en el autobús de ida y otra de vuelta.

Por si fuera poco, ahora Black se acercaba a hacerle conversación y ella lo aceptaba. Eso sí me reventaba.

-Eddie ya deja de torturarte- Emmet apareció en la cocina a desayunar. No dije nada porque no tenía ni ganas de hablar. - Rose no me quiere decir que le pasa a Bella, dice que se lo juró. Pero estoy seguro que Alice si hablaría si la acosas, secuestra a Jasper y pídele que confiese como rescate- bromeó.

No era mala idea después de todo, preguntarle a Alice claro, eso del secuestro sonaba ridículo.

Llegué a la escuela y vi a Bella junto a su auto. Ni siquiera intenté acercarme ya estaba cansado de que huyera de mí. Pasé cerca sin siquiera mirarla. Mi plan era sorprender a Alice y rogarle que me dijera que pasó. Así que tenía que ubicarla.

La vi en los pasillos pero esa chica era un torbellino, caminaba muy rápido entre la multitud de estudiantes y durante la primera hora de clases no la pude alcanzar.

Luego, la selección y el equipo de animadoras fuimos convocados para abordar el autobús que nos llevaría al partido.

Llegamos al lugar del evento y me fui con los chicos a calentar. El partido comenzó con Emmet y Bella haciendo varias dinámicas que no miré. Ella ya no quería hacer las rutinas en pareja como los primeros ensayos.

Fingir que no me importaba se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado, me dolía, y mucho.

A pesar de mi tristeza empecé a jugar haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Ganamos con amplia ventaja porque esta preparatoria tenía a jugadores trolls. Eran muy grandes pero se movían como piedras.

Por fin pude ver a Alice al terminar el partido, conversaba con Jasper, me acerqué y él entendió, nos dejó solos aunque pude ver la duda en el rostro de la pequeña.

-Ya se lo que me vas a preguntar y no, no puedo decirte nada- dijo aunque se veía que en realidad si quería decirme.

-Está bien, no digas nada. Pero dame pistas al menos. Sólo responde sí o no, o al menos mueve la cabeza- me dio una gran sonrisa.

-¿Bella sigue molesta conmigo por lo de Tanya?- pregunté. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Está molesta conmigo por algo que yo hice?- ella lo pensó unos segundos y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Pero me evita- apenas asintió.

-¿Hice algo que le molestó?- Alice se encogió de hombros. Me revolví el cabello porque nos sabía que más preguntarle.

-¿crees que me lo dirá si la secuestro? Porque sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer- le solté de golpe. Miré al piso y tuve ganas de romper algo, estaba al límite de mi paciencia, mi autocontrol estaba disminuyendo.

-Te tiene miedo, no se te ocurra hacer algo como eso- se giró y se fue saltando hacia el autobús. ¿Miedo? ¿Qué Bella me tenía miedo? ¿Por qué?

Eso era algo que no me lo esperaba. Pero debía averiguarlo.

Camino a la escuela seguí pensando el aquello y reparé en las otras porristas. Tal vez ellas sabrían algo. Y la única manera de saberlo sería ganándome su confianza, algo muy difícil pero debía intentarlo.

Al día siguiente, busqué conversación con Jessica, no quería acercarme demasiado a Tanya y sus hermanas o sospecharían.

-Hola ¿está ocupado?- pregunté sentándome a su lado en una de las clases que no tenía con Bella.

-No. Siéntate- me sonrió.

-Te he visto en las prácticas, ¿qué tal van las porras?- le pregunté.

-Bien, ya no te veo con la capitana- me miró con desconfianza.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- miré a otro lado.

-Pues si ya no te interesa… ¿Oye quieres venir a mi casa? El viernes es mi cumpleaños- no esperaba eso.

-Pues no sé si debería. ¿Quiénes más irán?- le pregunté para asegurarme de no ser emboscado.

-Bueno el equipo de baloncesto, claro menos tu hermano, él no aceptó. Ni tampoco Hale, pero si lo traes estarán casi todos.

-No creo que sea buena idea- le dije

-No invité a los Volturi porque me destrozarían todo ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé… tus amigas…

-Déjalas a ellas con sus líos, de todas formas no le hiciste nada a Tanya- sonrió.

-Está bien, allí estaré- prometí, en la que me estaba metiendo.

-Súper- dijo acercándose más a mí, afortunadamente llegó el profesor.

.

Me fui a casa aún pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Pero necesitaba respuestas. Llamé a Jasper, no podía hacer esto sólo.

-Edward Cullen ¿eres consciente que voy a mentirle a mi novia?- preguntó.

-Si no me ayudas jamás recuperaré a la mía- le pedí.

-Bien, pero tu pagarás las facturas del hospital, si algo sale mal Alice me romperá los huesos- se quejó, reímos pero acordamos asistir a la fiesta de Jessica.

.

-¿Un Cullen?- gritó Irina al vernos llegar. –Por todos los cielos casi esta completa la selección de baloncesto-sonrió abriéndonos las puertas.

-Vuelve a repetirme por qué hacemos esto- susurró Jasper.

-Porque necesito saber la verdad.

-Edward, si Alice se entera a dónde vine quizás no pueda tener descendencia, así que necesito tu palabra… cuando esto se sepa debes explicarle, promételo- me exigió

-Yo me haré cargo, te doy mi palabra- le respondí, él me miró más tranquilo.

-Wow, Jasper, que alegría verte- una joven de cabellos negros, largos y lisos avanzó hasta mi amigo y lo tomó de un brazo. Mi estómago se retorció, si algo salía mal Alice me iba a matar a mi también.

-Hola María- dijo mi amigo visiblemente fastidiado.

Sonreí un poco cuando Jessica llegó.

-Edward, no pensé que cumplirías tu palabra- tomó mi mano y me guió al sofá.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le ofrecí lo que había traído para ella.

-Gracias. Eres tan atento.- lo desenvolvió y casi chilló de alegría al ver los pendientes que le había comprado. Yo sólo lo consideraba una inversión por saber la verdad. Entonces Tanya apareció y al vernos se puso nerviosa pero no dijo nada.

Me ofrecieron bebidas y las acepté pero me cuidé de no ingerirlas, cada cierto tiempo me levantaba por unos bocadillos y tiraba el contenido de mi vaso en un macetero.

Pero Jessica si tomaba todo lo que le ofrecían, esperaba atento a ver los primeros indicios de embriaguez.

Para la decima copa ella se reía de todo. Yo no era bueno conversando sólo le preguntaba sobre sus gustos y eso hacía que hablara sin parar. Al otro lado del salón Jasper se veía algo abochornado, la joven con la que conversaba lo estaba acosando, mi amigo no resistiría por mucho tiempo más, sabía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de aquí.

La música se hizo más fuerte y muchos de los invitados empezaron a bailar.

-Bailemos por favor- me rogó Jessica. Apenas asentí. Ella se movía como si tuviera una crisis, Jasper a unos pasos me miraba molesto. Jessica parecía más ebria cada vez. Apenas se podía sostener.

-Tengo que ir a los servicios- caminó sosteniéndose de las paredes vi que Tanya la seguía.

Lentamente fui detrás de ellas y me escondí tras la puerta de una habitación.

-Eres una estúpida ¿porque lo invitaste?-le reclamó Tanya.

-Es guapo, además ya no está con la Swan.

-Eso no importa, ya sabes lo que dijo Félix…

-Hicieron el trato contigo, yo apenas ayudé.

-Jessica, ten cuidado, con esos tipos no se juega. Ya hicimos nuestra parte, y ellos pudieron reunir el dinero para sus apuestas, un paso en falso y…

-Ya cállate, la Swan no va a volver con él, quedó bien asustada, cree que es un pervertido.

-¿No piensas verdad bruta? Crees que Cullen se ha acercado a ti porque le gustas…

-Ya cállate tonta, yo no soy una ofrecida como tu- escuché un sonido, creo que Tanya había golpeado a Jessica.

-Te pagué cien dólares para poner esas cosas en el casillero de Cullen, pero si por tu culpa se echa a perder todo te acusaré con Félix…- empezaron a forcejear

-¿Quién mierda crees que eres para pegarme en mi casa?… y en mi fiesta, eres una zorra, miedosa… lárgate de mi casa…- salí de allí antes que me descubrieran, pero al llegar a la fiesta me sorprendí. María tenía a Jasper contra una pared, mi amigo parecía afectado por el licor, el ruido y la música. Estaba como desorientado. Pero María no perdió el tiempo prácticamente lo estaba seduciendo allí mismo, lo besaba y acariciaba sin que él hiciera nada.

-Jasper ya vámonos- le dije, me miró como si no me conociera, tenía los ojos rojos.

-El no se va, si ya te aburriste vete- me miró ella muy feliz.

-¿Qué le diste?- pregunté al verlo como un títere.

-Nada- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Lo siento pero me lo llevo- tomé a mi amigo de un brazo y prácticamente lo cargué para salir. Fui a dejarlo a su casa, todavía se veía fatal. Le habían dado alguna droga porque no estaba bien. Me aseguré de dejarlo en su cama, afortunadamente no había nadie en su casa, si Rosalie lo veía así le diría a Alice y no quiero imaginarme el lío.

Ahora sabía que algo habían hecho ellas, Jessica dijo que Bella se había asustado y Tanya mencionó mi casillero, y lo peor es que Félix Volturi estaba detrás de esto. Debía hablar con Bella sólo esperaba que me escuchara.

.

El lunes siguiente Jasper se veía más repuesto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunté.

-Ahora sí, pero me dolió la cabeza todo el fin de semana, ¿oye hice algo malo? Porque apenas me acuerdo ¿Tanto bebí?- preguntó

-Creo que te dieron algo, parecías drogado-

-¿Averiguaste lo que pasó?- Preguntó

-Algo. Ahora estoy seguro que me tendieron una trampa, pusieron algo en mi casillero y Bella se lo creyó, pensé que tenía más confianza en mí. Los Volturi están detrás de esto y a menos que los obligue no van a confesar- sonreí por lo tonto que sonaba.

-Obligar a los Volturi, ¿Estás loco verdad?- sonrió.

-Sí. De alguna forma debo hacer que confiesen, quizás deba tenderles una trampa, no sé…- caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela, vimos mucha gente arremolinada frente al tablón de anuncios.

-Quizás hayan colocado la relación de los próximos partidos- sonrió mi amigo.

Estábamos por llegar a ver cuando Alice y Bella nos cortaron el paso. Sin decir una palabra la pequeña se plató frente de Jasper, parecía molesta. Y, delante de todo mundo y para sorpresa mía lo abofeteó. Todos voltearon a mirar.

-No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más- le dijo furiosa, Bella me miró decepcionada y ambas se marcharon.

Algo no estaba bien aquí, pero en cuanto miré el tablón me di cuenta, había una fotografía del tamaño de un cuaderno grande donde se podía ver a Jasper y María besándose y debajo unas letras brillantes "La pareja del mes".

Esto era mi culpa. ¿Cómo lo remediaba?

* * *

Hola, he tardado tanto en actualizar, lo siento. Si ya has olvidado el fic lo comprendo, sólo puedo asegurar que no voy a dejar ninguno sin terminar... aunque me lleve toda la vida.

Voy a apurarme en terminar éste, me impondré una maratón de fin de semana, no sé, pero pronto estará concluído.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.


	17. Chapter 17

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

**

* * *

**

¿ES MI CULPA?

**BELLA**

Edward había cumplido su palabra y se alejaba de mí… cada vez más. Eso me debería tranquilizar ya que le tenía miedo. Pero a pesar de saber que él tenía ese tipo de gustos, yo todavía lo amaba.

Él ya no me miraba siquiera, parecía indiferente, tal vez su amor no fue tan fuerte y ahora ya lo había superado.

-Eso te ganas por no aclarar las cosas- me dijo Alice antes de indicar las rutinas durante el partico contra los de Compton.

-Así estoy bien-le dije.

-Bella, no nos engañas, estas triste, ya no tienes esa chispa de antes, se te nota aunque tú no quieras reconocerlo- Rose parecía muy segura de lo que decía, a lo mejor tenía razón.

-Yo creo que te torturas en vano, no voy a poner en duda lo que viste… pero tal vez hay otra explicación, ni siquiera le diste el beneficio de la duda- Alice me arrojó nuestros pompones.

-Eso… la comunicación es básica. Mi osito y yo hemos aclarado las cosas por fin, no saben el peso que me quité de encima. Me preguntó si… bueno ya saben me pregunto por Félix. Le conté la verdad, lloré como una magdalena, me sentía tan sucia.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo tomó?- le pregunté.

-Simplemente me dijo "ahora estás conmigo, el pasado no existe" Estoy tan feliz-.

-Sigo pensando que hiciste mal, a él que le importa con quienes estuviste- se quejo Alice.

-Pero es su novio ahora, es justo que lo sepa-le rebatí.

-Sí pero ¿Por qué sentirse mal? Emmett no es un santo eso se ve, Rose solo se acostó con uno, él debe haberse revolcado con cientos de chicas.

-Eso no me importa, yo quería ser sincera con él- dijo Rose pensando.

-¡Hombres!, todos son unos machistas- se quejó la pequeña.

Entonces oímos a las otras chicas del equipo llegar. María y Jessica iban a la cabeza, Tanya venía detrás de ellas hablando con Irina.

-Brandon, ¿cómo estás?- dijo María sonriéndole burlonamente a Alice.

-Bien. A propósito con tantas cosas se me olvidó devolverte algo- Alice caminó hacia ella. María la miró con curiosidad, entonces Alice le saltó encima y la derribó, Rose se puso de inmediato de pie, yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Que te pasa, estás loca- gemía María entonces Alice la soltó y se levantó.

-Quería devolverte tus bragas, le puse la colonia de Jasper para que alucines-Alice miró a las demás retándolas a acercarse pero nadie hizo nada, sabían cuan peligrosa era si se molestaba. María tenía su lencería en la cabeza, de alguna forma Alice había logrado ponérsela alrededor del cuello y no se la podía quitar.

-Ay… esa babosa, ya va a ver, un día de estos me voy a reír de ella, esto no se queda así- gritó, mientras que las demás le ayudaban inútilmente a quitarse sus pantaletas. Rose sonrió y me tomó de un brazo para salir de allí.

-Alice Está loca, pero le doy la razón, María me cae bomba, siempre ha tratado de estar con mi hermano- me dijo mientras trataba de no reírse.

-sólo espero que esto no malogre nuestras rutinas- dije

Ganamos el partido con amplia ventaja, podía ver que la tensión entre María y Alice y eso no era bueno.

.

Edward seguía sin acerarse a mí, eso estaba bien… creo. Pero no podía mentir y decir que no me importaba. A veces manejaba hacia la playa esperando verlo pero no me atrevía a ir hasta "nuestro lugar" por temor a encontrarme con él. Busqué información en internet acerca de ese tipo de tendencias pervertidas. Muchos psicólogos decían que era normal las inclinaciones a lo voyerista o masoquista. El 95% de adolescentes leía pornografía. Pero porque Edward?

.

-Hagamos noche de chicas en mi casa el viernes- pidió Alice .

-Tengo una cita con Emmett, vamos a ir a bailar- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué dices tú Bella? Ya que esta mala amiga nos cambia por un hombre- sonrió la enana.

-Bien. Ya necesito una manicure, mira- dije mostrando mis uñas, Alice se encogió con horror.

-Aleja esas garras de mí- nos reímos, era muy agradable pasar tiempo con mis amigas ellas me reconfortaban y hacían mi vida más soportable.

Compramos película, mucha soda y bocadillos, nos acomodamos en su alfombra y encendimos su enorme LCD con cine incluido. Después de hacernos mascarillas, y manicure, nos recostamos para ver "el cáliz de fuego" Alice decía que ese nuevo actor el que hacía el papel de Cedric estaba muy guapo. Las escenas casi nos tenían al borde de los gritos cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Avada kedabra- dijo mi amiga apuntando con su lima de uñas al aparato que seguía sonando en un rincón de su casa. Se levantó molesta y yo puse pausa a la película.

-Si- dijo de mala gana. –No sé dónde dejé mi celular, estoy viendo una película con Bella-otra vez silencio. –Si, en mi casa ¿qué quieres?- de pronto arrugó la frente, algo de lo que le decían del otro lado la había molestado. -¿Dónde?¿Estás segura? ¿No habrás bebido o absorbido algo?- Dijo ácidamente. -No soy una loca celosa, si eso es cierto, cosa que pongo en duda, no tengo de que preocuparme yo confío en él- dijo y cortó la llamada de forma brusca.

-¿Quién era?- pregunté.

-La loca de Heidi, se debe haber fumado alguna porquería, llamó para contarme que está en la fiesta de Jessica- dijo mi amiga molesta.

-Lo había olvidado, claro, su cumpleaños cae cerca de Halloween- dije recordado que estábamos a unos días del celebrar la noche de brujas, eso a Jessica le molesto desde niña.

-Heidi dice que Jasper y Edward están en la fiesta en este momento- Alice se veía indecisa.

-¿Jasper?- dije tratando de no parecer interesada en que Edward también estuviera allí.  
-Eso dijo. Jass no me había dicho nada, bueno tampoco me tiene que decir a donde va. Sólo que es muy raro, él jamás ha mostrado interés en las fiestas de las zorras-murmuró mi amiga.

-Heidi se debe haber confundido- dije para no preocuparla.

-Solo puede estar allí por una razón.-me miró cómo si hubiera encontrado el motivo.

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunte.

-Si está con Edward es porque lo está acompañando. Conozco a Jasper nunca me ocultaría algo así, somos muy unidos.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en él?- la confianza que Alice tenía en su pareja era muy firme.

-Mi coronel y yo tenemos una conexión muy fuerte. Casi puedo saber qué es lo que piensa, no necesito esforzarme. Hoy estuvo algo callado, eso quiere decir que sabía que iría allí, y si me lo oculto es porque creía que yo me iba a molestar- concluyó-

-¿Y por qué crees que Edward querría ir a la fiesta de Jessica?- pregutné con temor.

-No lo sé, ese es tu terreno, eres tú la que debería saberlo pero como eres tan obstinada y te cierras como un mejillón ahora mi Jass está allá con esas zorras- casi me gritó.

-¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?-dije molesta.

-No lo insinúo… lo afirmo. Si tuvieras el valor de enfrentar tus problemas y no simplemente salir huyendo esto no pasaría, estaríamos posiblemente los seis en algún cine o en una fiesta celebrando y no aquí como hongos- me gritó.

-Pues si no quería estar conmigo esta noche no me hubieras invitado- también grité a punto de llorar.

-No puedo evitar verte sola y me pregunto ¿Por qué mi amiga que siempre fue tan valiente se esconde de un chico? Crees que lo que haces es lo correcto pero piensa Bella, solo por un momento piensa ¿Y si Edward no es culpable? ¿Y si todo fue montado? ¿Cómo crees que Edward se siente si fuera inocente y tú lo hiciste a un lado?

-Entonces ¿crees que es por mí que él está allá con Jessica? ¿Y si es porque en realidad le gustan ese tipo de chicas?¿ o si ya se olvidó de mi y sale con una de ellas?.

-Entonces Jasper no estaría con él. Así de simple. Si mi Jass está allí es porque le cree y para serte sincera yo también. El otro día Edward trató de averiguar conmigo, me persiguió todo el día hasta que consiguió acorralarme, vi en sus ojos que está desesperado y atormentado…

-Tal vez no fue buena idea venir- dije y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

-Anda huye, ya se te está haciendo costumbre, soy tu amiga pero no voy a quedarme callada viendo como sufres y nos hechas a perder la alegría a todos.

-¿Eso piensas de mi? ¿Que soy cobarde y que les causo penas a todos?-ahora sí una lágrima se me escapó.

-Bella, una relación de dos, necesita confianza, debes ponerte de un lado y ese siempre debe ser el de tu pareja. Hasta que no veas o compruebes que él te miente no puedes dudar o creerle a los demás. Tu no comprobaste nada ni dejaste que Edward aclare las cosas.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… tenía miedo- empecé a llorar.

-Todos tenemos miedo pero no podemos dejar que el miedo nos tenga a nosotros- me abrazó mientras gruesos lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-Lo extraño Alice, me hace mucha falta- confesé.

-Lo sé, se nota. Haremos algo, el lunes a primera hora le hablarás. Le dirás lo que viste en su casillero…

-¿y Tanya?- dije asustada.

-Yo te doy mi palabra que aunque me caiga más pesada que un saco de piedras Jasper y yo la vigilaremos, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Pero no creo que lo que te dijo sea cierto- me alcanzó unos pañuelitos. –Ay vas a necesitar unos pepinillos, los ojos se te hincharon- dijo tocando mis parpados.

-Oye, ¿no vas a ir a esa fiesta?- pregunté.

-Lo pensé. Pero para demostrarte que es la confianza no voy a presentarme allí, porque conozco a mi Jasper y sé como es. Debe estarlo pasando fatal, seguro el lunes me cuenta todo y nos reiremos mucho- sonrió.

.

El sábado y domingo mis amigas vinieron a mi casa porque teníamos ensayos con mi mamá, a pesar de tener más de 35 años mi madre era muy ágil y siempre nos ayudaba con las nuevas rutinas. Teníamos una especial que queríamos practicar, era una mezcla de hip hop y música electrónica. Sonaba fuerte y los ejercicios también lo eran.

-¿Mi coronel se encuentra bien?- preguntó Alice a Rose.

-No lo sé, cuando vine para acá aún no se levantaba- Alice no preguntó más, se veía muy segura.

.

El lunes fui más temprano a la escuela, Alice quería sorprender a Jasper ya que él siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar. Nos encontramos con el grupo de las Denali, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Jessica, María y Lauren. Odiaba que siempre estemos divididas, pues parecía que jamás podríamos llevarnos bien todo el equipo de animadoras.

-Pero si son las chicas superpoderosas- dijo Irina derramando veneno.

-Las vampirezas en pleno, ¿hay convención de zorras?- dijo Alice riéndose.

-Ya basta, no se ofendan así, somos un equipo- les llamé la atención a todas, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar lo del otro día, debía ser firme hasta con mis amigas.

-Brandon sólo está despechada, es normal- dijo María.

-La única despechada eres tú, pero porque eres tan plana como una tabla- se burló mi pequeña amiga.

-¿Porqué no se dan una vuelta por el tablón de anuncios? A lo mejor encuentren algo interesante- le devolvió María.

-Si, a lo mejor tus padres pusieron un anuncio para darte en adopción- Alice estaba empezando a molestarse lo podía ver. Y cuando mi amiga se molestaba podía parecen un volcán en erupción.

-Vas a tragarte tus palabras Brandon, te vas a dar cuenta lo fácil que es ligarse a tu querido coronel- María soltó una risotada.

-Es más fácil es que los Jonas se vuelvan gays, que mi Jasper se fije en alguien tan corriente como tú- Alice le dio la espalda y entramos a la escuela.

Caminamos rumbo a las aulas.

-Esas zorras me están colmando, un día de estos las voy a dejar calvas a todas- refunfuñaba Alice. Pronto nos cruzamos con Heidi.

-Lo siento Alice, se pasaron de la raya, lo quité pero pusieron otro- parecía alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-Lo del tablón de anuncios, también está en el panel de la cafetería…- Heidi miraba a Alice como si alguien se le hubiera muerto.

Alice caminó rápidamente hacia la gran pizarra que estaba doblando el pasillo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- le pregunté a Heidi en voz baja mientras casi corríamos para alcanzar a Alice.

-De la foto, hay una enorme fotografía…- entonces miré el rostro de mi amiga que estaba de pie frente a los anuncios, parecía estar a punto de llorar, los labios le temblaban, jamás en todo el tiempo que la conocía la había visto en ese estado. Volteé a ver lo que sus ojos miraban y sentí un vacío en el estómago. ¿Eso es lo que pasó en aquella fiesta? Pero… Alice dijo… ella confía o al menos confiaba. Debía haber un error, tal vez la foto era manipulada, si, quizás María o sus amigas la arreglaron en su computador.

-Oh no. Allí viene Hale- Heidi me dio un codazo para mostrarme. Edward y Jasper aparecieron, parecían muy contentos y hablando de algo importante.

Escuché que Alice tomó aire con mucha fuerza y caminó hasta ellos, yo simplemente la seguí, no sabía lo que le diría ni que pasaba por su cabeza.

Quedé asombrada cuando mi amiga le propinó tal bofetada a su novio y le dijo que no volviera a acercarse a ella, luego caminó en dirección contraria, nuevamente la seguí, no podía dejarla sola. Apenas había cruzado miradas con Edward.

Alice parecía volar, casi no le podía mantener el paso, escuchamos ruidos detrás de nosotras, alguien venía corriendo.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! Escúchame- era Edward, se colocó frente a nosotras impidiéndonos avanzar más.

-Es mi culpa, yo tengo la culpa de eso, Jasper no tiene nada que ver…- pero la pequeña no lo dejó terminar.

-Pero no eres tú el que está en esa foto- dijo ella como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

-Yo lo llevé, le rogué que me acompañara. Lo drogaron, le pusieron algo en la bebida, cuando lo saqué de allí apenas podía caminar, no sabía que le habían tomado una fotografía, por favor tienes que creerlo te digo la verdad- Edward parecía desesperado y yo le creía cada palabra.

-¿Por qué debo creerte si ni tu novia confía en ti?- me dolió lo que ella le dijo, sentí un pinchazo, como si quisiera defenderlo.

-Es la verdad- dijo él visiblemente dolido.

-Yo no sé si pueda volver a confiar Edward. Tal vez fue como tú dices, tal vez no. Pero eso sucedió y delante de muchas personas ¿Cómo crees que pueda volver a mirarlo sin dudar? Sólo dile… que no quiero que me busque ni que me llame. Al menos no por ahora.

-Se lo diré- dijo él. Vi que algunos salones empezaban a cerrarse, las clases ya casi iniciaban. Alice y yo caminamos hasta su aula. No me atrevía a decirle nada, sabía que podía responderme de forma brusca o hiriente. Simplemente me mantenía cerca para mostrarle mi apoyo, hasta que ella decida hablar. Yo estaría allí para ella.

.

Antes de iniciar la siguiente clase Rose nos alcanzó, se veía furiosa.

-Si les crees a esas zorras entonces dejarás de ser mi amiga- amenazó.

-Haz lo que quieras, ofrécele tu amistad a quien te dé la gana- Alice estaba irreconocible. No sabía que más hacer, ya me había saltado biología, no pensaba saltarme francés pero tampoco podía dejar que mis mejores amigas peleen.

-Perdóname no quise ser tan idiota, lo siento, lo siento. Compréndeme, Jasper es mi hermano y está destrozado- Rose abrazó a Alice que seguía como en otro mundo.

-Rose debo ir a clase de francés, ustedes tiene la siguiente hora juntas…

-Sí, yo me quedo con ella, vete Bella- las dejé a ambas y caminé hasta mi clase.

Edward llegó minutos después y se sentó a mi lado, era extraño, hacía más de dos semanas que no se sentaba conmigo.

-¿Alice está mejor?- me preguntó.

-No. Parece muy afectada- dije sin mirarlo.

-Tuve que ir a dejar a Jasper a su casa, parece… devastado, me siento tan mal- lo miré de reojo.

-¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste? ¿En verdad lo drogaron?- pregunté.

-Sí. Cuando lo saqué de casa de Jessica tenía los ojos rojos, decía incoherencias y apenas caminaba. No estaba ebrio, apenas bebió- a pesar de todo me alegraba poder hablar con él, hacía días que no oía su voz.

-¿Qué hacían allí?- traté de no parecer ansiosa por su respuesta.

-Es… algo personal- me respondió.

-Entiendo- respondí.

-No, no entiendes, para ti es más fácil suponer las cosas- me dejó confundida lo que dijo. Estaba por responderle cuando el profesor entró.

-Buenos días. Señor Cullen veo que ocupa su antiguo lugar, que bueno. Saquen sus libros en el capítulo 8, hoy vamos a traducir canciones y literatura francesa, hagan parejas por favor- lo único que me faltaba, volver a oír a Edward hablarme en francés y poesía. ¿Sería capaz de resistirlo?

Abrí mi libro en el capítulo que nos indicó y horror. Todo era literatura romántica.

-Primero deben leerlo en francés, corríjanse la pronunciación mutuamente. Luego deben traducirlo, espero que hayan traído su diccionario. Y se intercambian traducciones con su pareja para corroborar- yo estaba mirando el primer párrafo que venía escrito, no tenía ni que sacar el diccionario.

* * *

Mugre zorras y babosa Bella, jeje sorry me dan mucha cólera, pobechito Jasper y Alice.

Bueno estoy poniendo mucho empeño en terminar cuanto antes este fic así que pronto, ya no faltan mucho más capítulos.

A pesar de estar en rating M aún no he puesto lemon... ¿creen que debería? Y si es así ¿cómo imaginan que sería?

Espero me ayuden porque todavía no me decido, sé cómo acabará pero a lo mejor debo ponerle mas condimento al fic... ustedes me entienden, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Nos leemos.


	18. Chapter 18

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía

* * *

**FELICIDAD**

**EDWARD**

-Empiezo yo- le dije tratando de no parecer ansioso ante las palabras que estaba a punto pronunciar. ¿Cómo era posible que unas cuantas líneas pudieran expresar lo que sentía?

"_Un vent d'amour m'a fait perdre la tête_

_Tout a commencé quand nos regards se sont croisés,_

_Le soir ou nos lèvres se sont touchées._

_Mon bel amour mon cher amour _

_ne cessez pas de l'aimer_

_Sans toi la solitude me fais mal_

_Et dans mon esprit il n`y a rien sauf toi_

_Si tu écoute quelle qu'on que t`appelle_

_Ne peu pas c`est mon voix que te cherche dans le loin_

_Mon bel amour mon cher amour __»_

Terminé de recitar el poema y miré a Bella a los ojos, parecía hipnotizada.

-Es tu turno- le dije muy suavemente para saacrla de sus pensamientos, tal vez ni siquiera tenían que ver conmigo.

-Ah si, disculpa, me distraje- un hermosso rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzada. Cerré los ojos para poder escucharla, quería oir su voz cuando pronunciaba la palabra « amor » e imaginarme que me lo decía a mí.

-Perfecto- dije abriendo mis ojos cuando terminó de leer.

-Bue… bueno creo que debemos ¿que debíamos hacer?- sonreí al saber que se había olvidado de la tarea.

-Debemos traducirlo y luego intercambiar para corroborar la traducción- tomé mi cuaderno y me dispuse a hacer la tarea, creí oír que suspiró y dijo "ah sí, claro"

Me llevó apenas un par de minutos terminar de acomodar las palabras para que tuvieran sentido, no debía hacerlo literal se supone que al ser un poema tiene rima y ritmo, al menos en su idioma original.

La miré de reojo y estaba borrando unas palabras, en segundos ya tenía también su traducción.

-ahora yo voy primero- me dijo.

_Un viento de amor me hizo perder la cabeza_

_Todo empezó cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, _

_Por la noche y nuestros labios se tocaron_

_Mi bello amor mi dulce amor _

_no dejes de amarme_

_Sin ti la soledad me hace daño_

_Y dentro de mi mente no hay nada mas que tu_

_Si escuchas quien que te llama_

_No temas es mi voz que te busca en lo lejos._

Terminó de leer y volvió a suspirar, yo tuve que contenerme para no besarla allí mismo, si al menos supiera que ella no se iba a molestar no me hubiese importado lo que diga el maestro.

-Bien, está bien pero creo que tal vez podríamos arreglarlo un poco, para que parezca más… sutil- sugerí.

-¿Sutil?

-Si. Dulce, sutil, lírica, cómo quieras llamarlo. Escucha, la primera línea, en lugar de "un viento de amor" podría ser "El viento del amor" Te leeré el mío:

"_El viento del amor me hizo enloquecer, _

_nuestros ojos se encontraron y allí empezó todo_

_aquella noche nuestros labios se juntaron_

_Mi hermoso y dulce amor_

_No dejes de amarme_

_La soledad me lastima_

_Porque en mi mente estás sólo tu_

_si oyes que te llaman_

_es mi voz que te busca en la distancia_

_Mi hermoso y dulce amor"_

La miré nuevamente, sus ojos estaban húmedos, su mirada ausente.

-¿Te parece bien? ¿Podemos presentarlo así o deseas cambiarle algo más?- pregunté.

-Si, está bien, los detalles no importan- dijo y su voz se hizo dura nuevamente.

-Si importan, las traducciones no se hacen literalmente, debemos captar la esencia de lo que el poeta quiso escribir y hacer que suene lo mejor posible.

-Es sólo un poema- volvía a ser la Bella que me rehuía.

-Son los sentimientos de alguien queamaba y sufría. Tal vez tú no puedas entender eso. ¿Sabes tú que es sufrir por amor?- ella no tenía idea que esas palabras escritas en nuestro trabajo definían exactamente lo que yo sentía.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?- no quería incomodarla, las palabras sólo habían salido sin poder contenerlas, una lágrima cayó por su rostro y se la limpió rápidamente.

-Lo siento, era sólo una pregunta… no pretendí…

-Si sé lo que es sufrir por amor, lo sé muy bien, sé cómo duele. Querer gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, sentir que te aprietan el pecho hasta no tener aire con que respirar. Sé lo que se siente Edward, no tienes que explicármelo- dos lágrimas más mojaron sus mejillas. Bella se levantó inmediatamente terminó de hablar y salió del salón.

-¿Le pasa algo a la señorita Swan?- preguntó el maestro que apenas alcanzó a verla salir.

-Sí, se siente mal. ¿Podría salir… para ayudarla?- pedí.

-Desde luego, ¿terminaron la tarea?- le alcancé la hoja y salí rápidamente.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué dirección había tomado.

Caminé hasta el estacionamiento, pude verla a través del cristal de su auto. Debíamos arreglar esto pronto, por nuestro bien y el de sus amigos, debía intentarlo aunque no me creyera.

Subí muy rápido a su camioneta, tal vez si le pedía permiso me lo iba a negar.

Estaba llorando ni siquiera sintió cuando entré pero al cerrar la puerta se sobresaltó.

-Bella…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Bájate de mi auto!- gritó.

-En cuanto hablemos, me iré-

-Yo no quiero hablar- se revolvió.

-Sólo quiero que me digas ¿porque me alejas de ti? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mi casillero?- sus ojos se abrieron e intentó salir pero la retuve.

-Suéltame-gritó.

-Respóndeme Bella, confía en mí por favor- me apegué lo más que pude a ella, mostrándole que no quería lastimarla, simplemente estar cerca, me hacía tanta falta. Su respiración se tranquilizó poco a poco, hasta serenarse. Lentamente la solté.

-Había… cosas extrañas, revistas… látigos, esposas y… armas- temblaba al decir esto.

-¿Me crees si te digo que eso no era mío?- tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Yo… si, te creo- la abracé su corazón latía muy rápido, correspondió a mis muestras de afecto, estuvimos abrazados varios minutos.

-Edward… lo siento mucho, es que… me asusté, me perdo…

-Shhh, no digas eso. No hay nada que perdonar, al menos no entre nosotros- le sonreí pero no parecía entenderme. –Tengo una idea acerca que quienes fueron los que planearon esto pero necesito comprobarlo- por mi mente pasaban más de dos implicados pero debía estar seguro.

-¿Lo averiguaste en la fiesta de Jessica?- me preguntó.

-No totalmente ni porqué, me gustaría llegar al fondo de todo, si me ayudas- le sonreí.

-Sí, lo que quieras, pero primero debemos solucionar lo de Alice y Jasper- eso también era importante, había sido culpa mía.

-Creo que por ahora debemos parecer… distanciados. Los Volturis regresan mañana a la escuela y deben encontrar que sus planes van caminando bien y a lo mejor descubramos que quieren- no podía parar de besarle la mejilla, sus cabellos, sus manos.

-¿Los Volturis están en esto?- la pequeña arruga en su frente era adorable… -¿Edward?- me llamó sonriendo.

-Tanya los mencionó, ella le pagó a Jessica 100 dólares para poner algo en mi casillero. Pero hay alguien más en esto, los Volturis necesitaban dinero para apostar, no sé si tenga que ver eso con nosotros- Bella pareció recordar algo.

-¡Las peleas callejeras! Cada año en noviembre al lado del cine Huntington se realizan competencias de lucha callejera, es ilegal, todo mundo sabe eso. Los Volturis siempre ganan. Pero para inscribirse hay que pagar y es una cantidad considerable que no se reúne con propinas ni mesadas- eso era interesante. Luchas ilegales ¿Qué pensarían las autoridades de esto?

-¿Quién les da en dinero a los Volturis? ¿Cómo logran reunirlo?-Bella encogió los brazos.

-No lo sé. No me gustaba hablar de eso, nunca me gustaron las peleas- me aproximé un poco, necesitaba darle un beso. Sus labios se sintieron tan bien, tuve que controlarme mucho para no intensificar el beso.

-Entonces debemos averiguar, pero si nos ven juntos no sabremos toda la verdad- quería seguir besándola pero ya debía ser cambio de hora y posiblemente algunos estudiantes vendrían a sus autos.

-Está bien… podríamos vernos después- me sonrió, sentí que toda la alegría perdida me era restaurada, cómo había extrañado esos hoyuelos.

-Pasaré a buscarte por la tarde, debemos ir a casa de Alice, haré lo que sea para que ella y Jasper regresen- le di un beso en la frente porque si se lo daba en los labios nada podría sacarme de allí.

Regresé a clases y se me hizo demasiado tiempo hasta la salida, así que me fui antes. Llamé a mi madre para decirle que no posiblemente no regresaría hasta la noche, Esme no preguntó por qué, sólo me aconsejó manejar con cuidado, ella confiaba siempre en mí, era una mujer adorable.

Manejé hasta la casa de Jasper, sólo para encontrarlo en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejé por la mañana, en su sofá, con la mirada perdida. Lo único que había cambiado era que a su alrededor habían varias latas de cerveza.

-Levántate que debemos ir a ver a Alice- lo sacudí.

-¿Para qué? Si no te creyó en la mañana no va a creerte ahora- tenía un aliento a licor que mataba.

-¿Te vas a rendir sin luchar?- pregunté tratando de mostrarme enojado pero estaba tan feliz que no pude hacerlo bien.

-No soy tan fuerte cómo tu, no puedo fingir que no me duele- gritó.

-Jasper, así no vas a recuperarla- lo tomé de un brazo y lo llevé a la ducha. –Date un baño que apestas- lo esperé, tuve que apurarlo varias veces.

Se veía mucho mejor cambiado, casi no se le notaba su estado.

Cuando íbamos saliendo de su casa vimos detenerse el auto amarillo de Alice, detrás de él llegaron tres autos más, el de Bella, el Jeep de Emmett y un BMW rojo que conducía Rosalie.

Alice bajó de un salto, me causó gracia verla despeinada y con la blusa rasgada.

-Jazz- gritó corriendo y saltando sobre mi amigo. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Empezaron a besarse y miré a Bella que sonreía desde lejos.

-Bravo, este arroz ya se coció, vámonos amorcito-le dijo mi hermano a Rosalie quien ya no subió a su auto sino que se marchó en el de Emmett. Ambos traían unas caras de felicidad, yo todavía no sabía lo que pasaba. Bella me hizo señas para acercarme a ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento- escuchaba apenas a Alice entre besos que le daba a mi amigo.

Llegué hasta Bella todavía con la cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

-No vas a creerlo, fue… Me gustaría haberlo filmado para que lo vieras- no la dejé terminar y la besé, necesitaba sentir otra vez su embriagador aroma. Segundos después nos separamos, Bella todavía sonreía.

-Debo ir por mi mochila- dije caminado otra vez hacia la casa de Jasper, había olvidado mis útiles escolares con tanto rollo amoroso.

-No creo que sea buena idea- escuché a Bella tras de mí pero yo ya estaba en la antesala, no entendía por qué; mis amigos deberían estar aclarándolo todo, tal vez Alice le estaba contándole a Jasper cómo es que ahora le creía, a decir verdad yo también tenía mucha curiosidad.

Pero entonces me quedé estático en mi lugar, agaché la cabeza e instintivamente me gire y salí casi corriendo de esa casa. Por Dios Alice y Jasper estaban… en la alfombra de su sala… sin el menor remordimiento ¿Qué no sabrían lo que es recato?

-Te dije que era mala idea- Bella sonrió, mi expresión debía ser cómica.

-Mis cuadernos…-alcancé a balbucear.

-Les llamamos en la noche para que lo lleve Jasper mañana. Vámonos de aquí-Bella seguía riendo, yo estaba seguro que iba a necesitar un psicoanalista.

Manejamos hasta llegar a mi casa, no era bueno que nos vieran juntos por allí.

-Debiste ver lo que pasó- mi novia llegó hasta mí saltando de alegría.

-¿Finalmente me creyó o fue a averiguarlo por sí misma?- pregunté.

-Alice tiene sus métodos, mañana deberé enfrentar una llamada de atención y tal vez a ella le envíen una amonestación a su casa pero valió la pena, hoy María aprendió a volar- sus carcajadas melodiosas me hicieron olvidar todo cuanto había pasado entre nosotros, ahora sólo quedaba averiguar quién o quienes estaban detrás de toda farsa bien montada.

* * *

Sorry por la espera, pero ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, lo subo en unas horas más, y pronto esta historia también estará culminada y yo libre! para seguir con otros fics más, no se desharán de mi tan facilmente.

Nos leemos


	19. Chapter 19

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero esta alucinación si es mía.

* * *

**PELEA HORMONAL**

**BELLA**

Me sentía mareada con tanta felicidad que no me di cuenta cuando Rose y Alice me alcanzaron antes del almuerzo.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno… es que yo…

-Edward y tu se reconciliaron- casi gritó Rose, Alice sin embargo no parecía oírnos, seguía tan callada como en la mañana.

-Si. Le creo, no sé porqué y tampoco quiero razonarlo. Confío en él- entonces la pequeña se volvió hacia mí.

-Ya era hora- dijo con tristeza.

-Alice, yo sé que Jasper no tiene la culpa, en serio…- ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios para que me callara.

-Bella tiene razón, no sé porque me quedo contigo, mi hermano es el que está sufriendo más en todo esto- Rose se quejó.

-Yo sé que Jasper no es culpable- dijo Alice suavemente, Rose y yo no miramos asombradas, todo este tiempo pensamos que nuestra amiga de verdad creía que su novio la había engañado.

-Pero entonces…- empecé a hablar, pero ella me cortó otra vez.

-Fueron esas zorras y me siento derrotada. Me han dado donde más me duele, mi orgullo. Siempre hice alarde de mi perfecto noviazgo, de lo guapo y fiel que es Jasper. Estoy molesta ahora pero no con él, sino conmigo, no debí reaccionar así. Yo sé que él no me haría eso, pero de alguna forma esa perra de María logró embaucarlo y sacarle esa fotografía. Ahora todo mundo piensa que él me ha engañado, que soy una cornuda y eso sí que me molesta- Alice dio una patada al suelo furiosa.

-¿Tanto drama por eso? ¿Por tu orgullo?- Rose parecía a punto de reventar.

-Lo siento, no soy perfecta señorita Hale- la pequeña tomó sus palabras de muy mala manera, ahora resulta que estábamos peleando entre nosotras.

-Ya basta, no van a pelearse, somos amigas, las mejores amigas. Alice, yo creí en tus palabras, me dijiste "confía"- le reproché.

-Lo sé Bella… y me siento fatal. Llevo horas tragándome la bilis, no sé con quién estoy más enfadada si con la zorra o conmigo- mi pequeña amiga se cubrió el rostro con las manos, parecía a punto de llorar.

-Creo que eso lo vas a averiguar muy pronto- Rose miraba hacia el patio. María y las Denali venían en nuestra dirección, riéndose a más no poder y bamboleando sus caderas.

-Alice, en la escuela no, por favor, por favor- le rogué, ya tenía suficiente con que los Volturi regresaran mañana de su suspensión para que nosotras empecemos la nuestra.

-Ok, en la escuela no ¿y en el estacionamiento?- la enana había recuperado su chispa.

-Técnicamente es un lugar público…- ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando empecé a oír sus voces.

-Si Tanya, ahora Hale y yo somos más amigos que nunca, ni te imaginas lo ardiente que es- todas rieron a coro.

-No creo que sea ni la mitad de caliente que Edward, no me voy a quitar estos pendientes nunca- Jessica se tocó el lóbulo de una oreja acariciando lascivamente la joya de seguro le había llevado Edward como obsequio de cumpleaños. Yo no debía meterme en eso, no, de ninguna forma y bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a dejar que esas huecas consiguieran inflamarme. Edward era mío, sólo mío.  
Me sorprendí ajustando los puños y teniendo esos pensamientos posesivos por mi recientemente recuperado novio. Por Dios me estoy volviendo salvaje.

-Hola pitufina- María miró a Alice con desprecio.

-Hola puta fina- le respondió mi amiga más calmada.

-¿Qué me dijiste?- gritó María. Rose se partía de risa a mi lado.

-¿Yo?- Alice avanzó muy feliz por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor.

Almorzamos entre risas, no vi a Edward por allí.

-Apenas terminen las clases me voy volando a ver a mi coronel, que rabia me da, esa maldita bruja logró que nos peleáramos-

-Oye mi hermanito pagó por este embrollo, mi madre jamás lo ha golpeado, si no fueras mi amiga haría que te comieras tus pompones- le respondió Rose, me alegraba que casi todo se hubiese resuelto, pero me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza lo último que mi novio me dijo.

-Hablé con Edward y debo decírselo a ustedes también. Él escuchó que los Volturi están detrás de todo esto, ellos son los que querían que Edward y yo terminemos- las dos me miraron dudando.

-Bella, ¿Por qué Félix o Demetri querrían que ustedes se separen? Lo más lógico sería que ocasionaran una ruptura entre Emmett y Rose- Alice tenía razón, eso sería lo lógico pero es bien sabido que los Volturis no piensan.

-Ay no y regresan mañana- Rose se encogió.

-Edward y yo vamos a hacer como que seguimos separados, tal vez tú y Jasper…

-No, no y no. Estoy segura que esos mastodontes no les interesa si mi coronel y yo seguimos saliendo eso fue cosa de esa calavera rumbera, la tal María, ella siempre le tuvo ganas a mi Jasper, todavía ando pensando en lo que le haré a la salida-

-¿Crees que también quieran atacarnos a Emmett y a mí?- Rose parecía asustada.

-Edward dijo que los Volturis habían conseguido reunir el dinero para inscribirse en las luchas, esos torneos callejeros que se hacen en el centro, recuerdan que les conté que hace tiempo pasé por allí con Jake- Alice miró con suspicacia detrás de mí.

-Hablando de pulgas y aparece el perro- giró su rostro y sentí las pisadas a mi espalda.

-Ey Bells ¿Cómo estás?- Jake llegó con su brillante sonrisa de ortodoncista, sólo pensar que hace unos meses me derretía verlo, me hacía dudar de mis gustos. Bueno a decir verdad feo no estaba, últimamente se le veía más risueño y con más musculatura, ahora que ya no salimos perece que el gimnasio es su nuevo pasatiempo.

-Bien Jake. Gracias- Quité mi sonrisa de reconciliada antes de saludarlo.

-Oye hay un baile de Halloween en Huntington el sábado ¿No quieres venir?- preguntó ignorando por completo a mis amigas.

-No lo creo Jake, no tengo ganas de salir- traté de poner cara de sufrimiento pero no lo conseguí porque estaba muy feliz.

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta del año pasado o la de hace dos años? Las bandas estuvieron muy buenas…pero esta vez viene Muse- sentí un grito ahogado de Rose que amaba a esa banda sólo un poco menos de lo que quería a Emmett.

-Pues, yo no tengo deseos de ir, gracias por preguntar Jake- me excusé pero yo también quería gritar de gusto… Matt Bellamy en vivo… ahhh no puede ser.

-Te guardaré un pase por si cambias de parecer, yo sé cuánto te gustaban- sonrió se despidió.

-¿Ey, Black… a cuanto me consigues 2 entradas?- dijo Alice de mala gana.

-Para que veas que no guardo rencores, te dejo a 100 dólares dos pases rosas- Jake se veía tan contento que parecía haber olvidado el último bolso que mi amiga le rompió en la cabeza.

-¿Pases rosas?- preguntó Rose.

-Para chicas, los amarillos para chicos están al doble… avísame que porque casi se me agotan- Jake me dio una última sonrisa y se alejó.

-¿Desde cuándo musculitos se dedica a revender entradas?- Alice lo miraba fastidiada.

-Yo voy, no me lo voy a perder, ahora mismo le digo Emmett que consiga entradas, por Dios Muse- Rose traía una cara de felicidad que me dio envidia. Yo también quería ir, pero en esa fiesta de seguro estarían los Volturis.

-Yo también debo conseguir entradas pero ni loca se las compro al baboso ese, apenas me reconcilie con mi coronel voy al centro. Bueno tal vez me tome más tiempo- casi solté una carcajada al ver la cara de lujuria que tenía mi amiga. Rose tosió hacia un lado evidentemente asqueada.

Nuestras clases terminaron y apenas el timbre sonó volé al salón de la pequeña, ya me había arrepentido de decirle que busque pelea a María en el estacionamiento, técnicamente aún eran terrenos escolares, aunque sólo la mitad, usábamos gran parte del estacionamiento de un minimarket vecino. Rogaba porque Alice hubiese dejado su auto en ese lado. Llegué a su aula pero ya no estaba, corrí como loca por los pasillos. En la puerta de la escuela casi me doy contra Rose que venía igual de preocupada que yo.

-¿Y la leprechaun?- preguntó.

-Ya salió, no sé dónde se ha metido- corrimos hacia el estacionamiento, había curiosos alrededor, tuvimos que abrirnos paso a punta de empujones, teníamos que cuidarla porque las Denali solían pelear en grupo pero María no era de su familia por suerte.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, así que aleja tu jauría- Alice parecía un predador, bueno uno muy chiquito.

-No me voy a rebajar peleando contigo, él ya decidió, tú lo viste, nos pasamos el sábado juntos, nos entendemos, así que asúmelo como una mujer y deja de hacer berrinche. Yo gané- María trataba de parecer segura pero sus piernas temblaban.

Si, Alice furiosa es algo que nadie quiere ver y menos sentir.

-Como mujeres vamos arreglarlo. A ver cuál de las dos es mejor.

-No soy una callejera para pelearme- gritó María.

-Ay tienes miedo. Yo tengo seguro el amor de Jasper y no tengo miedo de batirme contigo para probarlo. Es más, incluso… lo podría poner como trofeo- la pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿De trofeo?- María ahora si se veía interesada.

-Quien gana se queda con Jasper. Ya me cansé de que andes intrigando y de metiche. Quiero ver si tienes el valor de pelear por lo que quieres, de mujer a mujer, la mejor hembra se queda con el macho. Así es en la naturaleza. Pero la que pierda no tendrá derecho ni a mirarlo.

-¿Hablas en serio? Si pierdes ¿lo dejarás? ¿Me lo dejarás a mí?- María parecía tan loca como Alice ahora.

¿Qué diablos era eso de la mejor hembra? ¿Desde cuándo Alice estaba demente? Bueno siempre fue medio loca pero esto era el colmo. No lo iba a permitir, di un paso pero Rose me contuvo.

-Déjalas. Creo que tiene razón, así se resuelven las cosas de raíz- ay no otra loca más ¿Qué toda la escuela había perdido la razón? Esto era un colegio no la jungla.

-Si me ganas, me retiro y te dejo a Jasper. Tómalo o déjalo María- mi amiga sonrió, parecía una especie de leona que quería marcar territorio… que asco.

-Acepto. Pero espero que mantengas tu palabra Brandon, hay muchos testigos aquí- María reía desjuiciadamente.

Lo iban a hacer, se iban a pelear por un hombre a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo y como un par de… mujeres en celo. Esto es retrógrado. Debería informar a las autoridades, eso debería hacer. Pero es mi amiga y María se merece una buena zurra.

No sé en qué momento María se lanzó sobre Alice y la derrumbó. No me esperaba eso, yo no me pelearía con la enana porque sabía que era peligrosa pero su rival tenía sangre latina, esto no iba a ser tan fácil para mi amiga.

Parecía que todo mundo había llegado, todos menos los profesores. Algunos se atrevieron a apostar.

-5 a 1 a Brandon ¿apuestas?- escuché a Seth, lo miré muy molesta. –Lo siento Bella pero necesito dinero para la fiesta del sábado- se excusó. Busqué entre mis bolsillos y saqué 20 dólares, se los alcancé sin decir ni pio.

Volví a mirar la pelea, María seguía todavía sobre Alice, al parecer no iba a dejar a Jasper sin luchar.

Mi amiga logró quitarse de encima a su oponente con una buena patada en el estómago, ella cayó de espaldas pero se levantó muy rápido.

Se miraban y se medían mutuamente, ninguna de las dos quería ser la primera en atacar, parecían buscar un punto débil al cual lanzarse. Fue Alice la que atacó primero, esto no era una pelea cualquiera de chicas, no iban a verse arañazos y jalones de cabello. Mi amiga le estampó una buena patada en el estómago pero su rival no cayó esta vez, rápidamente le devolvió el golpe e hizo retroceder a la pequeña.

Se empezaban a escuchar los primeros gritos, algunos coreaban el apellido de mi amiga, otros el de María. Ahora si íbamos a tener problemas en el equipo de animadoras, habíamos cruzado la raya de la indiferencia.

Siguieron dándose golpes unos minutos más, ninguna parecía cansada o visiblemente lastimada, pues las patadas eran a los costados y los puños de ambas iban al estómago de la contrincante.

Alice tumbó a María con una buena llave pero al caer la morena desgarró la blusa de mi amiga. Horror, si hay algo que Alice odie, es que su ropa se eche a perder, sobre todo cuando usa solo prendas de marca y muy costosas. María rodó y aprovechó que la enana inspeccionaba el daño hecho a su blusa para patearle la pierna. Alice cayó aparatosamente. Entonces María subió al auto más cercano y alardeó un poco.

-Date prisa, levántate de una vez que no veo la hora de comerme a ese pedazo de hombre, que tarde la que voy a pasar, se me hace agua la boca- sin decir nada y haciendo gala de su flexibilidad Alice se levantó de un salto, hizo una voltereta y cayó al lado de María en el capó del auto.

Yo creí que le había salido mal el último giro porque vi que aterrizó sentada pero no esperé que estirara de esa forma ambas piernas dándole de lleno a María en el estómago. La latina salió volando por los aires con mucha fuerza y fue a dar en el capó del auto de Emmet.  
Sin darle tregua Alice la alcanzó y la bajó de un jalón, su oponente quiso defenderse pero era tarde, mi amiga la tomo de los cabellos y hundió su rostro en la tierra del jardín. Estaban ahora por suerte en el lado del minimarket. Escuché gritos. Alice se sentó encima de María, casi sobre su cuello.

-Jasper es mío. Grábate eso en tu dura cabeza- se levantó rápido quise ir abrazarla y felicitarla pero escuché un sonido a lo lejos.

Era el timbre de la escuela y unos silbatos. Todo mundo salió corriendo rumbo a su auto. Emmett pasó a mi lado y tomó de la mano a Rose para alejarla de la escena de la pelea, Alice fue brincando hacia su coche.

-Muévete Bella, mañana te doy tu parte- Seth parecía apuradísimo.

Mi auto estaba cerca así que subí y como pude salí de la escuela. Seguí el auto amarillo de Alice, parecía que volaba, pero no giró en la desviación hacia su casa, se pasó de largo, iba a ver a Jasper. Tenía delante el auto de Rose y detrás de mí el de Emmett.

Todos estacionamos en casa de los Hale, me sentí sumamente feliz al ver a Alice y Jasper otra vez juntos. Edward estaba allí tenía ganas de… de besarlo y otras cosas más.

Luego de darme cuenta que lo último que iban a hacer mis amigas era conversar con sus parejas, cada una se llevó a su novio para estar a "solas". Pero Edward no pareció entender la indirecta quizás porque no presenció la pelea sexual y creo que se asustó.

Le conté a mi novio todo lo que había pasado, reímos juntos, me pedía que le detallara cada golpe y caída, parecía que le divertía.

No había nadie en su casa, subimos a escuchar música y ya no pude más.

-El sábado viene Muse a Huntington, a la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween- le solté mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá negro de su habitación.

-¿quieres ir?- preguntó acercándose como fiera a punto de atacarme.

-Si- hice puchero.

-Pues vamos- ya lo tenía sobre mí, madre santa, después de semejante tarde hormonal si Edward seguía así su sofá iba a ser profanado.

-¿En serio? Dijiste que debíamos parecer…

-Sé lo que dije, pero es una fiesta de disfraces amor. No podrán reconocernos- delicadamente dejó caer parte de su peso sobre mí.

_Edward Cullen si no te mueves voy a violarte. _

Muchos pensamientos lujuriosos pasaban por mi mente. Anhelaba que me besara para demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado, de todas las formas posibles.

Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando escuché un sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando. Él sólo me sonrió y se levantó elegantemente, se alisó la camisa y abrió la puerta.

-Hola cariño, disculpa. Hola Bella- Esme nos sonreía.

-Pasa mamá- Edward se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso a su madre, yo medio me acomodé como pude.

-Chicos, que alegría me da verlos juntos de nuevo- llegó hasta mí y me abrazó.

-Lo siento Esme, fue mi culpa- le confesé, había sido una tonta por dudar de Edward.

-Eso no es cierto, fueron terceras personas las que intervinieron- mi novio se acercó y depositó un cariñoso beso en mi frente.

-Venía a intentar alegrar a Edward pero ahora que no necesita incentivos sí va a aceptar mi regalo- la miramos con curiosidad. –Los ejecutivos del club me contrataron para re decorar el hotel hace unos días, parece que viene un grupo famoso y van a recibir a mucha gente, bueno, me dieron dos pases dobles para mis hijos, uno es para ti- se lo tendió a Edward pero él le hizo un gesto y ella puso dos entradas en mis manos, casi salto de alegría, tenía unas letras brillantes que decían VIP. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no gritar.

-Gracias Esme- le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Voy a preparar la cena ¿Sabes si tu hermano se va a tardar?- Edward y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice, sólo Dios sabía dónde estaría Emmett y Rosalie… y lo que estaban haciendo… bueno, yo podía hacerme una idea.

* * *

Ya volví otra vez, las cosas empiezan a marchar bien para todos, ay como se quejaron de Alice hace un par de capítulos, ¿en serio creyeron que ella no le creía a su coronel? Nada más estaba celosa, molesta y sobretodo muy herida, imaginense que encuentran una foto de su novio besando a otra...jajaja Pero ya se desquitó.

Bueno, esta linda chica se va a seguir escribiendo para traerles otro capítulo en un par de días, si, a veces tardo más pero mis clases acaban de empezar... no dejaré el fic inconcluso, tampoco el otro que tengo a medias... apenas termine este le prestaré toda mi atención al otro.

Nos leemos. Besitos.


End file.
